MLAATR Escape from VEGAPrime
by RICEA42991
Summary: Set after the 3rd season. Jenny seems more comforable with now her own kind of possy, That is until she quickly abadones it all, for the one thing she always wanted. Worse someone quickly grabs what she let go and gets the best at it BradxJen *Edit*easier
1. Chapter 1

_**MLAATR Escape from VEGA Prime**_

_Author's Note : Hey everyone Here is my first MLAATR fanfic despite loving the show since it first aired. Now as to note to you all here's a bit what it contains for before anyone in it isn't interested to turn away before flaming. This story will not be SheldonxJenny though it will deal with it. The the happy ending here is not of them ending up together. I always viewed Sheldon loving Jenny just because she's the only robot around if there were another I'm sure he wouldn't think twice on going to a easier target, clearly shown in Designing Woman. Also the pairing here will be BradxJenny though Melody will make a reappearances as well. Last I'm a Vexus fan so there __will__be plenty of her in here as well. As said before this story is taken from a set of crazy dreams and ideas I had meshed together. I liked the idea of it so I decided to make it a fanfic. I've drawn the poster and title screen of it on my DA, so you all could check that out Just incase you don't like how this goes entirely you could still have the idea of it through paintings. :)Anyways I warn you there is going to be twists and turns in this fic that at times you won't guess whats going to pop up next. But anyways I hope you all enjoy the read as I do :) This is set after the series 3rd short season so I recommend those who haven't seen it or EFCP movie to do so for you can understand this better, even though not much is missed but most of it is in the movie.On to the story!_

DISCLAIMER: MLAATR AND ALL IT'S CHARACTER DON'T BELONG TO ME BUT TO ROB REZENTTI I'M JUST A FAN WHO LOVES THE SHOW

_This chapter is dedicated to Vena who encouraged me to write this plus gave me pointers on how to make easier to read Thxs tons :)_

--

-Chapter 1-

**Wakeman Residence**

"XJ9"

No answer

"XJ9"

Still nothing came from the room.

"XJ9!!"

Finally something came from the room. "WHAT!!".

"XJ9 Don't give me that tone, and as I said yesterday I wanted to perform routine checks plus this new..."Dr. Wakeman didn't even get to finish.

"Great mom that could wait until later I promised the girls we'd hang out after school." Jenny all of a sudden jetted out of her room to the kitchen to quickly get some oil to eat on the way.

"XJ9 First of all as we discussed as you duty you are to put your missions first, then go hang later"

Jenny carelessly heard half of what her mother was saying "You know being a scientist forever, I can imagine your fun was to dissect frogs, and mix chemicals."

"Actually you're wrong we attend parties and fairs." Nora said with a defensive tone.

"You attended parties?" Jenny held back a laugh.

"Yes science fairs,contests and conventions." Nora said with a smile.

"Gee why am I not surprised." Jenny shrugged, and was about to leave.

"Now Wait a minute I'm not through either you take it now early or right after school, after all I don't want you to miss out on your circulatory services." Nora said quickly.

"MOM what could be so important that I need to cancel my plans." Jenny stormed then said very quickly(like when she asked Silver Shell out) "You see mom Britt and Tiff are meeting the cutest boys at Mezmers after school, so me and Misty thought that we arrive early at school to get their attention. Then practically steal them, and everyone else attention later at Mezmers."

"Boys is that what this is about, you're willing to skip this important routine, to go gogahing with Brittany and Tiffany." Nora fumed.

"BRITT AND TIFF MOM ! Plus we could always have time later umm.. like tomorrow." Nora blinked at Jenny's response. "Thanks mom" Jenny said as she flew out.

"This is what I expected when I built a teenager. Whenever she does listen I just hope she takes it seriously. She doesn't know the danger she could face out of nowhere." Nora worried.

**At school grounds**

Jenny flew into the room, and took her seat next to Misty. Misty now apart of the school has become Jenny's best galfriend being also a hero, but now Misty has kind of laid off her hero persona, and became more like Jenny's sidekick. Brad now no longer being next to Jenny in his seat since he switched with Misty, now sits next to the cool British guy with green spiked hair. Brad, and him have become so called buddies ever since the seat change. Instantly when she sat down, the teacher gave her a detention slip with "Tardy" written on it, replying with a robotic "You're late".

"Ugh another detention slip Thanks alot mom." Jenny solemy sulked.

"Do I have to even ask this time" Misty just glanced over.

"Not only did my mom make me late for our plan, but now I got detention and won't be even going to Mezmers." She said as yet receiving another slip for talking. "No Talking"

"Wow I feel for you girl, if you're not going I'm not going to be the only one in a "krusted" hangout. Plus the only way I was going was if you were." Misty replied with a tone like no big deal. "No talking" Misty just sighed at the slip. "Well I guess I'll be joining you."

"Seriously though what could possibly your mom do to hold you up this time. I mean Tuck is just as bad in the morning, and even I got here on time without flying." Brad turned in his seat while next to him his friend gave him a look to not too. Too late, "No talking" Brad just looked at the slip, and sighed.

At lunch Brad, Jenny and Misty all sat at the same table as usual. "Where's green "o" hair" Misty joked at Brad.

"Said he had to work on something he planned, Ooh why you ask" Brad said ending in a mocking tone.

"Ugh whatever you're thinking, just shows how much you know. I'd never fall for a regular guy like him." Misty said in disgust.

"Hey he's not that bad he's so rocking , and a good hacker too." Brad said defensively, while the girls giggled.

"So anyways sorry for you guys having to miss out on everything." Jenny said while sipping on some oil.

"No sweat Jen What would really be boring is being there alone,though yeah I'm gonna miss out on a radical party with possibly every girl being there." Brad tried to aviod the damage.

"But hey from what you guys told me of how Don Prima's parties are, who knows how this one is." Misty chipped in while the other nodded.

"Well well well If it isn't Bradley, Jennifer and ..." Britt walked over, with Tiff and then stayed silent at Misty's name.

"Misty" Misty said back as she glared at them.

"Right" Britt casually said as she turned around back to Jenny. "So sorry, but I heard you aren't able to make it to Mezmers later.. Oh poor girl..don't worry we'll mention you at the party, and say how bad you really are." Britt smiled.

"First of all if there's anyone bad here it's the two of you." Jenny got up from her chair, and glared. "Why thank you Jennifer you're too kind" Britt answered back with a sideways glance to Tiff. Jenny dumbfounded looked at them "Do you even know what bad means."Tiff put her hands on her hips wincing. "Typical robot they can't tell calculations from slang" Britt answered back to Tiff, while the whole gang of girls behind them held back laughs though still were heard.

Jenny quickly despreatly answered back "Oh No wait, yeah I know what bad means I was just playing it cool like you gals do." As she hid her blush, Britt and Tiff looked at each other then smiled coyly while walking away. "Lovely then, Hope detention isn't too harsh on you dear".

While walking down the hall, Tiff quickly said to Britt "We aren't actually going to mention her right?"

"Now now Tiff that isn't what we promised, as a Krust I reassure myself to keep my promises" Britt smirk "I would make sure that Jenny is noticed at Mezmers as the sack of tin she is" Britt continued as she whispered the rest in Tiff's ear, Tiff getting a evil smile and laugh.

After school Jenny with Misty and Brad walked through the school hallway to the detention room. "I don't know Jenny I wouldn't trust them if I were you. They always seemed icked to me." Misty told her.

"Thats because you're still new here, and are more of my group then there's. Once I get past them they'll accept you for sure." Jenny reassured her.

"I don't know Jenny Misty's right I've been here longer then you, and still they treat me the same." Brad replied.

"And what girl other then us treats you differently." Jenny joked. When all of a sudden a door opened, and knocked her into breaking it.

"Oops sorry Jenny, but guess what there's this really cool convention that's opened tod..." Obviously it was Sheldon talking too fast, and much for his own good.

"Sorry Sheldon I can't go I'm stuck with detention after that my mom wants me to do this checkup I have to do." Jenny avoided him with half truth half false.

"But I thought we were going to" Brad was about to blurt out when Misty covered him by slamming on his foot.

"Oh" Sheldon frowned "I guess then I'll go alone then." As he walked away sadly.

Misty looked at Jenny "You know despite me not really caring for the guy since he's a pain, plus I'm not the one he has a crush on. Thank Goodness for that, but I can't help feeling sorry for him with what you do to him everytime he's just being nice."

Jenny quickly replied. "You don't understand I do feel sorry for him, but I don't want to lead him on when really he wants a date with me. While I find him as annoying spore, but that doesn't mean he isn't my friend."

"Sure whatever, I'm just glad I'm not you, even though I don't hate humans. I tend to stick more with my kind as true friends." Misty said while they entered the detention room."But I guess adventure crazy humans kind of count too." Misty said to Jenny with a laugh.

"HEY !!" Brad looked at them, and pouted.

"SIT DOWN!" The detention keeper yelled as they quickly sat down and looked at each other with bored faces as they all sighed.

**Somewhere in space on a unknown planet**

"Ugh I can't believe it this is happening" The voice echoed throughout the empty planet. Or at least the persons speaking wasn't on it's own, but might as well call itself it."From being a powerful ruler, to having loyal subjects, a whole kingdom of my own kind or at least people of my own size." For the person speaking was none other then Vexus. Now no longer on Earth as she hopelessly run out of plans to revenge on Jenny. Although she wasn't in extreme conditions, in her behalf she was low compared to being a powerful queen, or a evil villain.

(Flashback)

_Before leaving Earth she personally fired Smythus and Crakus, wanting never more to see them; as she claimed it was half their fault for her being the position she was in. Due to leaving Earth she came upon this planet, that at first she thought it was full of robots as well. When all she saw were these robots of all sizes singing these awful chant over, and over again. As she covered her __hidden __ears she realized with her zoomed in vision, that there was this tiny village with aliens the size of ants. 'I've heard of these people could they be the Minutians.' She thought as she quickly came up with a plan. Knowing the only way to get rid of them was with a appliance she didn't have. She did one thing she never thought she'd do. Forgetting her royalty ego she fought the robots, then actually deactivated them with one of her weaponry. _

_When she felt a tug on her leg, "Oh mighty warrior, destroyer of the enemy. Thou shall claim anything we shall grant." Responded the leader of the Iputians._

(End of Flashback)

So here she was the almighty leader of the abolished Cluster serving as a secret weapon to the Iputians. Though she would of taken them down in the first chance she got, but even if they weren't the Minutians, she wasn't going to risk the only planet she could of lived on in peace, plus she heard they were in good contact with them so she'd better not. Anyways she found this much better then Trash Planet where literally all there was junk, and if she were to stay all alone on this planet she would literally lose her mind. She admitted they weren't bad to her, they treated her as a almighty sacred warrior god that came to them to protect them. They instantly used their building abilities, and with the help of the Minutians built her a palace/temple, even with some statues and paintings unbelievably her size. Of course the Minutians had to multiply themselves to finish it. Though not a queen to a powerful army she was something, but seriously she couldn't help but feel embarrassed in a way.

As she sat in her bedroom "XJ9!! All I wanted you was to brighten up, and leave those humans who don't value robots. How could you be belittled by such weak sources? They treat robots as slaves, objects, something lower then themselves, when they should honor them for what they use their superior intelligence to save their ungrateful lives, or assist them in any way."

Vexus shot out from her bed chamber and into her throne room. As she paced angry with herself around the idolized room she suddenly couldn't believe what she had missed. "What a minute, all this time and XJ9 was..."She feel into silence as she came into revelation as to what she thought. "YES that's it, XJ9 not only unbeknownist has been battling with the human race all along she's been achieving it."

She grinned as she said this as she remembered XJ9's encounters. "Not only has she a robot has rightfully taken a stand, taken a human name on Earth, she is proving robots victorious as by going against their so called ways, intervading in their so called only Human education, getting some number of humans themselves to rebel." She thought as she remembered the two humans Tuck and Brad. "Breaking in and destroying a human only joint or so I heard." She said as she heard so from Letta the Space Biker gang leader at a so called Mezmers. "Proving that a robot can actually be like their so called teenagers in all the things they do.. even better." She said as she remembered when she became Vicky with those teenage girls,that wared on so-called school leadership war(which really was just school rivalry popularity). "Also proving that robots are more then just objects by saving humans everyday and releasing those singing robots here..."Vexus trailed off as she now recalled that it was Jenny that threw those robots on the planet she was now on. "How could I have overlooked this plan, could it be since I was focused on something else." She thought as she realized really she never thought on Jenny's struggle to fit in, just focused on making her part of the Cluster. "Well even so she's not doing a very good job at it. Being so powerful not only in weaponry, but brains. She doesn't even use it, she lets herself be stepped on by those other mere human girls. Which is why I despise that robot's weak attributes in even that manner." Vexus enraged sat on her throne,clenching her fists."I might of overlooked this once, but now I see this as a weakness to XJ9, I'm going to take away whats unrightfully hers, and make her what she truly is. Lets just see just how she feels when QT2 is the new robot in town, and takes away all that used to belong to her". Vexus declared as she gave an evil laugh.

"Your great, Is thou requesting anything."A Imputian said as he bowed before her. "Shall we give you a wax, or serve you your special gourment."

"No, but those enemies I destroyed for you people, and locked in the dugeon. It looks like I'll be using my power to force them to my bidding." She told the servant gleaming.

--

_Authors Note: I know this chapter was kinda like a filler, and was longer then any first chapter I've done. But I figured many MLAATR episodes start of like a normal day of Jenny's teenaged life then it is in the middle that they turn the other way. So this will be kind of the same. Vexus also may of sound OOC, but it is because she is practically embarrassed of her status, and hopeless since she has come to being a god to a ant-like nation lol Also I forgot what that guy with the British accent that had green spiked hair name was. If any of you know I would greatly credit you and use it in futher chapters. _

_Anyways Read n Review and the later chapters I'll make more exciting, but remember practically MLAATR is dealing with normal teenage life just quirked by Jenny being a robot so it can't be that far out from it. Again sorry if it seemed boring, but it's my first MLAATR fic and only second in general. So please tame comments, you could always suggest something, but no flaming please._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note : __I was going to wait until more reviews, but I guess I couldn't put it off anymore. Anyways I'll try to make it move faster as I go on, but really I'm kinda tieing this up as I go on. Since this was just a bunch of dreams and ideas mixed, so I'll do the best I can :) Anyways on to the story._

_Vena: I left a comment on the last chap incase you've haven't seen it ;) I'll try and see if I can do my best on punct. since with the weird scheduling of my stories lately I'm not going to be able to find a BETA for all the stories I have planned._

_Gogglehead :Thx for the comment I hope you enjoy this chap :)_

_--_

Sheldon was walking downtown on his way home, head slumped frowning. Even if his obsession of love with Jenny was enough to hold through any objection Jenny made to him. They still hurt him every time though he wouldn't show it much. Plus ever since the Cluster Prime incident, he couldn't help but feel jealous of Brad at times despite Brad or Jenny always said nothing was between them. He would still envy Brad of all the time he had with her, and never seem to show he appreciated it as much as himself would've. His eyes winced, and his hands turned into fists with rage.

"How could he not see the beauty he has bestowed upon him." Sheldon yelled aloud in his usual dialog, causing all bystanders to stop in their tracks and look at the teen. Blushing he chuckled nervously, and walked quickly out of the scene to the nearby Mezmers.

**Inside Mezmers **

"Oh dear Paulo, you're so agile after your game. How about after the game weekend you and Jackson can join us at the beach?" A british prissy voice came from inside the oh-so-popular Mezmers. "We do great massages right Tiff." As none other then Britt was speaking.

Before Tiff could answer something caught her eye, holding back a snicker she nudged Britt. Britt looking to where in the direction she quickly concurred up something in her mind as she smiled coyly.

"Excuse me gentlemen, I have to help a certain person at the moment." Britt told the boys as she walked away. 'That is help him have his embarrassment of the day.' She thought as she snickered mentally.

**Outside**

Sheldon looked up at Mezmers and sighed. "This is what Jenny is all about, but if I go in there she'll never look at me again." He frowned and turned away, as someone spied from nearby.

"Oh Sheldon" Britt stepped out of Mezmers with Tiff behind her, but before she could even start on any prank she had planned. Both girls were slinged with silly string, peanut butter, spitballs, and mud.

" YOU ! " Britt fumed at Sheldon, "These were Minda Cabona's ultimate collection, but nerds like you don't even know who Cabona is." Britt at the most tried to make Sheldon look bad instead of her.

"And you're so not the boma" (I didn't put the b because it'll look like another word.)

As both girls looked up only to be poured on by slime and what looked like drool ?

"Eck what is this ? " Tiff look at herself.

"Presenting Drool a la Kenny along with my secret formula of slime." A voice said as out from the bushes came Kenny, Tuck and the one speaking Brad's friend.

"If it isn't the whole loser crew." Tiff mocked, "Well had to be Sheldon couldn't do it on his own."

"Say Sheldon you're have a great crew here, but you just have to be the King of the Geeks don't you." Pteresa chipped in from behind Tiff.

"Ahem we're talking" Britt gave her a dirty look that said, ' to be quiet or else you're out of the group.'

"Come on we got practice to go to." Paulo said to Jackson as they and Don Prima left along with most everyone else.

"HEY both of you get back here ! " Tiff yelled trying to stop them, when then both girls looked at the Sheldon fuming.

"Whenever it is you think that robot girl will ever listen to you, Let me tell you..you won't ever. She's a tin can, you're flesh and bones, you're a geek who never change, while she'll kill to be like us, you're a he, she's a it, you'll never be family, you'll never marry her, you'll never kiss her, you'll never even date her, you'll never be her real friend or ANYTHING ! " Britt yelled out in fury. (kinda like Jenny did in the end of Attack of the 51/2 geek)

Sheldon heartbroken in turmoil, trembling held back from breaking down. As Tuck, Kenny were wide-eyed while Brad's friend was just in disbelief.

As Britt and the other girls walked away, Britt left one more remark pretending to be worried, but was all the more teasing him even more. "So sorry I had to rub in the facts, but seriously when was she ever planning on telling you. Did she really want to hurt you that bad ?" Not waiting for a answer as Sheldon just looked down. "Dear Dear that's what to expect of her, she only used you for her weak attempts to be us. But here I got something for you." As she looked through her bag,Tiff look at her awkwardly. "Aha here it is" She pulled out a Scientist Mania Magazine, Edition : Robots "It comes with blueprints and everything. Judging your taste this out to entertain you for a while." Tiff finally feel in revelation of the plan and chuckled.

Sheldon took the magazine, "Since when do you care ? " He questioned as he opened it and a yellow sticky note with the words: "WAYS TO DESTROY JENNY" was on the first page.

Tiff quickly took away the note giggling nervously "Since now" As all the girls walked away.

Kenny was the first to speak up. "Welp guys seeya at school." Kenny was now attending school again since Mogg installed a shock collar, more like a water collar which would spray him if he got out of control ever. The reason he wasn't at school today was because he was getting the collar fixed.

As Kenny jetted off, Tuck was the next to leave with his spray gun."Hehe yeah Brad wants me home now so...bye." He dashed off.

Sheldon looked up at the only one left. "Don't worry green 'o hair you know it's true." As he started to walk away.

"Hey first thing first my name's not green "o hair but you can call me Zion, and second dude I never said they were wrong on how Jenny didn't like you like that ." 'Zion' or so he said was his name, has been trying to shake Misty's nickname for him. To call himself a more darker heroic name like Zion.

"Thanks for trying to help me out with them." Sheldon said as he slowly walked away.

Zion looked at him as he left and shook his head. " Poor guy I feel for em."

**Tremorton City Park**

Sheldon walked along in the park. It was the long way home, but he liked taking it especially now. "How could I be so stupid." He yelled as he subconsciously kicked a bench. Before he screamed his pain he heard another scream. As he saw in the park there bunches of robots of all sizes which looked alot like the old Wizzly World robots. Actually as Sheldon looked closer they were, but different. They were stronger, madd, and has these piercing red eyes. (Much like what happened in the robot convention which hints how this happened.)

"Oh my gosh why isn't Jenny here." He then remembered that she was in detention. It was then he saw where the scream was coming from.

"A robot girl ! " Sheldon awed. He quickly wanted to save her, but he'd never have the time to get the Silver Shell outfit. He quickly looked around when he saw construction workers had gone to lunch, leaving one with a key still in ignition.

" Wow Deja-vu" He said as he remembered how he saved Jenny from the Lonely Hearts Gang. Even if the memory was sad he had no time to think of it. Quickly he smashed the robots to pieces though it wasn't as easy as the gang members. When they were destroyed, he quickly ran up to the robot.

"Have no fear sweet robot I sav..." Sheldon got lost when he saw the many gears on the robot's leg, and as he looked up the very shapely robot. In his mind he thought that Jenny couldn't compare that is until he saw who the robot was.

"QT2 ! " Sheldon gasped. "I remember you, you were..."

"That I was Vexus Oh no Shel-dawn." QT2 still saying his name like 'well done'.

"You misunderstood." QT2 said as she got up and took Sheldon's hands. " I was merely another one of her robots taken advantaged off. She ordered me to take Jennifer's plans, but it was so hard to take them once I met you I felt like I didn't even want to return to Cluster-Prime. All this time up until now I thought of you. " She said seductively as she leaned on his chest.

Sheldon was then hit by Cupid's arrow(not literally) and Jenny was no longer on his mind. "So why were you with these robots ? "

" When I escaped Cluster-Prime, they must of damaged my rockets that I couldn't fly as well. Vexus must of sent them after me when she found out I was gone. That's why it took me so long to get here." She said as she smiled nervously. "Thank you so much for saving me." She said as she nuzzled her head under his chin.

" So you have nowhere to live." Sheldon buying her act asked worried.

"Actually I found this other evil robot girl's home and destroyed her so now it's mine" QT2 said as nothing and merely blinked her eyes flirtyingly. "Now how about that sparkling grape juice you offered." She said as she lowered her eyelids.

" Juice I've got this quailty fuel that I I took from Dr. Wakeman for emergencies incase Je...I mean I have this quality fuel that only the best robots use." Sheldon said quickly.

" Really then why are we still here." She said as she was about to take off when unexpectedly when Sheldon carried her. She looked down at the human. ' Hmmm A human that slaves himself to treat me as queen voluntary. ' She thought as she quickly got used to back to her royal self. 'I could get used to this' She thought as she snickered now sounding sweetly.

**Wakeman Residence**

" Seeya guys" Jenny said as she said goodbye to Brad and Misty after a long day at detention. As soon as she entered,

" XJ9 not only didn't you obey me and come, but you got detention as well as a threat ignored." Miss Wakeman said.

" Mom there weren't any threats I would've heard them by radar." Jenny defended.

" Well then maybe the Silver Shell or Y-K9 took care of them." Nora said. " Which brings me to what I wanted to tell you, if you don't take your job seriously with all these...

Jenny quickly zoned her out by putting on her headsets, and flying to her room. ' Come on Mom with Kenny, Silver Shell and my gal-pal Misty not to mention my friends Brad and Zion. What could go wrong? '

**Deep in the an underground chamber**

" Well now that was interesting, a human that fancies robots so much. That he'll pratically worship me." QT2 giggled as the sweet giggled turn into the Vexus laughter. " I could get used to this" She said as she got into her bed chamber again brought by the Iputians that was made just for her stay on Earth.

"Pleasant dreams Melody that is if you can dream." She said as she leaned down to switch the light off, Melody was in a chamber vault (much like Brad got locked in Bradventurer) coiled up in webstrings, even her mouth and eyes sealed. (much like Spiderman would do to his criminals)

**--Darkness--**

**--**

_Authors Note : I hope this chapter was more exciting for you all. I tried to make better then the first, but of course the story is just starting. It will go faster in late chaps I'm trying to make this like a MLAATR style movie as much as I can, but of course with a touch of fic and me lol . This chapter ties up alot of loose strings some episodes left like Melody's disappearance, and the reappearance of Kenny. As you can see I left it on a cliffhanger ;) Now I know some of you might say that Vexus hates humans, but remember in the previous chapter she is desperate, and really is prepared to go to all lengths. But of course a royal person like her when not treated like the person is either afraid or obsessed for a lonng time when treated again she will indeed love it. :) Last sorry if you find some punc. mistakes I'm still working on perfecting that when due to not writing stories in a while. _

_Anyways Read N Review _


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note : Aww I want to thank all of you so far who have read my story. I never thought this weird random story would even attract some people at all. Thanks for the support and for any new readers that are just in, Thxs tons for reading and hope you'll like the story's later chapters to come as well. _

_Gogglehead : Thanks for pointing out those errors and I fixed some parentheses as well. I had to leave some for the reader could picture what I wanted them to instead of ending up confused, but I'll try not to put as many from now on since yes they do take you off the story a bit._

_Sonic345 : Wow Thanks tons for your emails of praise for this story, and for loving it so far. I might draw a picture soon and dedicated to you :) for being such a great reviewer_

DISCLAIMER : I don't own any of the characters or MLAATR they belong to Rob Rezennti if they would've belonged to me I would've made this into a movie lol

Chapter 3

--

"XJ9"

No answer

"Young lady you're not escaping your checkup today" Nora said exhaspertaed. As she went to turn the doorknob she found it unusally open.

"Hmm strange that the door is open an..." She fell into silence as she saw the window was flapping open.

"XJ9 !! "

**Outside Tremorton High**

"Hey guys" Jenny said as she went over to Brad and Misty.

"Hey Jen so I guess I lost the bet." Misty said to her casually.

"What bet ? " Jenny looked at her.

"Oh just the bet that we made on if you could escape Wakeman or not." Brad said nonchantly.

"And you sold me out! For what ? " Jenny glared at Misty.

" Prove who's smarter." Misty replied.

Jenny rolled her eyes, when then a limo appeared and out came Britt and Tiff and passed by Jenny without a single ridicule.

"Ok was it just me or was that plain weird ? " Misty said as she looked as both popular girls went straight into the school.

"Speaking of weird, I wonder why Sheldon hasn't come around impressing me with what he went to yesterday." Jenny said confused.

"I've got the answer to both of your questions." Zion appeared along with Kenny.

"We practically made look like Sheldon was the one who pulled the ultimate prank on them." Kenny said kind of excited.

"You mean dump them with butter, mudd, spittballs and not to mention your specialty drool and slime." Brad replied back excited.

"Wow the wonder of boys..something I'd never understand." Misty said more to herself then Jenny.

"That was the prank you were talking about, Guys what if they never talk to me again." Jenny glared at the boys.

Kenny whimpered while Brad answered. "Chill out Jenny they never even talked to you in the first place."

"Easy for you to say." Jenny sulked as they entered the school.

**Lunch**

"So Ken how's the collar working on ya." Brad said as he and Zion sat down on their usual table with Kenny.

"Oh great I just got some bling put in on it, Check it out."

Both boys looked at it with interest. Zion was the first to compliment."Sweet, goes with your shine. As for me nothing hits me but.."

"You don't wear nothing but your style." Kenny and Brad said together with Jenny and Misty as they also joined them at the table.

"Right my style as you know it, is either dark or dark. Kind of like someone else ay Miss. Violet." Zion said as he leaned a bit across the table to Misty.

"You lay one hand on me and you're going to Mr. Black and Blue. How's that for your style." Misty said threated as Zion just whistled in response while the others laughed.

When someone then cleared their throat behind Jenny making her turn in her seat. "Listen up Jennifer ! Why don't you either tell your sister to not to try and be the spotlight here. Taken from your trouble robots never are the popular ones here." Britt said arms crossed with Tiff next to her cringing in fury.

"Sister ? " Jenny looked at her confused.

"Don't act dumb to us Jennifer. The next time you invite another one of you losers here. Think about it she just might beat you at everything ." Britt said as she stomped away with Tiff fuming.

" What the " Jenny was left dumbfound as the lunch bell rang and everyone started back to their classess.

"What do you think Britt was talking about." Jenny asked her friends when Zion suddnley got wide-eyed, and pointed down the hall.

Jenny looked down the hall, and couldn't believe what she saw. Another robot girl like her, and her age. Though as she got closer she couldn't help but notice some better qualities in her that she herself didn't have. Jenny was more square, and blocky in shape, she was more round oval and shaply. Jenny had thicker outlook while she had slimer legs, and arms more like a human. She actually sighed, because she had even a sexier facial features, even a better body.

"You must be Jennifer." The robot looked up from her locker at Jenny.

"Oh you know me already, Who told you ? " Jenny said sort of embarrassed on how the girl caught her staring at her. Also on how she could've known about her.

"Oh hehe My sweetie-pie told me all about you, He couldn't stop talking about you." The robot replied wincing her eyes.

"Oh hehe does he go to this school." Jenny was blushing already. Not only did this robot was having a better chance at boyfriends then her, but he knew her as well somehow.

"Why yes he does, infact I'm running late on a date Nice meeting you." The robot said as she quickly left.

"A date ! Wow she does have better luck then me." Jenny saw her leave.

" Wow she is better then you..Oww" Zion stated to say when Misty whacked him.

**Mezmers**

"Ok one cheery pop, one float, one banana spilt sundae, and two salads with oil one the side." The waitress said as Jenny and Kenny threw out the salads.

"Don't worry Jenny you'll always be our best friend." Misty reassured her.

"Yeah I guess, and hey she could be our friend to maybe." Jenny said excited until something caught her eye as the waitress was delivering another order.

She couldn't believe what she saw. The girl robot she met earlier was there on her date she mentioned, with the least she expected.

"Sheldon" Jenny said as her friends turn around in their seats to look.

She saw him sipping a sundae that he was sharing with the robot girl.

" Whoa he actually got a date before me." Brad said awed.

"But how could she eat ?" Misty wondered, when then it was revealed when the pair got up that they weren't sharing at all. The girl was sipping a glass of oil that was behind Sheldon's glass. As they they passed them, Sheldon took notice.

"Jenny I didn't know you were here." Sheldon looked at them blushing. "Uh QT2 told me she met you already, so hehe this is QT2 she just arrived in Tremorton from space."

Before Jenny could questioned QT2 interrupted. "Hehe yeah I was a friend of Vega she knows you too right."

"Oh yeah so why did you come to Earth ?" Jenny tried to pry, but didn't get time since her pigtails started to hear some disturbance nearby and she had to leave.

"Sorry gotta go." Jenny said as she flew off.

"Hmm must be another disturbance."Misty said as she looked where Jenny took off.

"Disturbince Oh I could help." QT2 quickly was about to leave when Misty held her back.

"Uh no I'm the one who helps her around here, newbies stay where they're at." Misty quickly held her back while she went to catch up to Jenny.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you about Misty hehe She used to be apart of the Teen Team, but she left the team of heroes and now helps Jenny." Sheldon told QT2.

"Aww Jenny's sweet she chooses Misty over another robot like her."She said sweetly, but also sounding oddly as well.

" Well then pet I have some errands to run, until tomorrow." QT2 said as she patted Sheldon's head, and jetted off.

"Ok Sheldon between guys and all. As much as I would like a girl like yours like every other guy, but isn't your girlfriend a bit too much. I mean when you'd meet her." Brad said questioning him.

"Yesterday, but I met her a while back since I saved her from a fall." Sheldon said breaking out of his daze.

" Really then you have to get her together with Misty soon, she really needs to loosen up." Zion said as he finished his order, causing all boys looked at him weirdly.

"I mean as a friend I say it." Zion quickly replied back.

"Look guys gotta run" Sheldon said taking off.

"Hey Sheldon wait.. ugh never mind . Was he quick to dump Jenny or what, imagine if he was dating her." Brad said more to himself, but subconsciously said the rest aloud.

" Uh...Brad." Zion said to Brad. As Brad looked up to see both boys looking at him now oddly.

" Guys it's not what you think I'm just saying you know aabboout." Brad said obviously making it up as he went on.

"Oh forget about it Brad, you don't need to explain to us your jealousy, remember Jenny and I didn't work out so I have no problem." Kenny said quickly as getting up and leaving with Zion.

" Guys wait you didn't get the poi..Oh forget it." Brad said giving up as he now realized everyone ditched him and left him to pay the bill. " Not Again." He sulked.

**Somewhere Downtown**

"Ok Misty you see anything." Jenny said as she landed with Misty there as well.

"Yeah I see look." Misty said as she pointed.

Jenny looked and surprisingly couldn't believe what she was seeing again. Robotic animals, some being pigs which looked alot like Melody's father creations. That though wasn't the issue, they were already destroyed and now she was seeing QT2 getting cheered, photographed and applauded.

"WHAT, but I thought I left her.." Jenny started to say as QT2 then walked over to her.

"Oh hi Jennifer, you don't mind that I'd help around a bit. Beating these guys are so much fun, not to mention getting adored too." She told her casually as she giggled.

"Hehe no there's always room for one more I guess. I could always use less work too." Jenny told her.

"Great then you wouldn't mind me coming on T.V. with the mayor as the new robot help around from the famous Clus..I mean..VEGA-Prime Ta Ta."

"Hmph, she just got here and already she's getting all this attention." Misty said as she crossed her arms.

"Relax so did we right." Jenny told her as they walked off.

" Pfft I came on the news with my team, and that wasn't even with the mayor. You also only appeared in science cons." Misty said sulking.

"Yeah but hey now we have more free time. Come On lets beat Britt and Tiff to Paulo and Jackson." Jenny said dragging Misty until stopped by someone.

"That won't be necessary you see we're going to the beach, which means in the water. You can't touch the water can you." As it was Britt coming out of a building. "Sorry you'd be missing it, but hey that's what happens when you're metal instead of skin." Britt said laughing as she got into her limo with Tiff.

As Misty looked up at Jenny, Jenny couldn't hold it no longer.

"AHHHHHH Why Why Why am I a robot." Jenny screamed

"Don't worry fellow citizens it is the Silver Shell ." Silver Shell said as he landed causing a dramatic response.

"Not now Silver Shell I don't even want to look at another robot." Jenny said as she started to walk slowly away alone.

"XJ9 wait how could you..." Silver Shell started to say when Jenny just flew off. Misty just looked at him, and as well went back to her home.

QT2 pushed past the crowd, and looked up at the Silver Shell. ' Now that's a robot' She thought in awe. " Excuse me". She said as she tapped his shoulder.

"Oh hey there my dear Q...uh I mean Hello there." Silver Shell almost got himself caught, and quickly fixed himself.

"Hehe did Sheldon tell you of me too, Odd he didn't mention you." QT2 said suspicious.

"Oh..um..I..well he was afraid you'd dump him for me, Weird isn't he." Silver Shell said covering himself.

" He doesn't trust me then." She said getting angry.

"Oh no he does..but..he finds you beautiful that he's afraid he might lose a goddess like you." Silver Shell said as inside Sheldon was getting sweaty and nervous.

"He adores me that much, even if I'm happy being a robot unlike others I saw." QT2 said thinking of how Jenny acted.

What she said put Sheldon to think of how careless Jenny had acted, and made up his mind on something.

"QT2 do you care for this Sheldon or would you drop him for a guy like me." Silver Shell asked QT2.

"I'm not the type like Jennifer is that will change for anything. I'm firm in my stance plus I'd rather go with a man that worships me every whelm, then a show-off jerk like you." QT2 said as she looked at her nails. "I'm not that dumb to making the same mistakes other robots do I stick to my mission."

"Yeahooo!!" Silver Shell all of a sudden shot up in the air unlike himself only to quickly fly back down blushing. "Umm..QT2...I have something to tell you." Silver Shell said slowly.

Reconizing the weird tone she knew something was up."Whatever it is, don't tell me in public, also you try anything fishy I'd have you know I know better combat then you." She said crossing her arms as she followed the Silver Shell.

**Later on in a certain garage/lab**

"No wonder you lead me to his garage, Oh my brilliant pet !! " QT2 jumped in his arms now knowing the truth of Silver Shell and Sheldon.

"I knew you were different then other worthless humans, you worship, and acknowledge the robot rule so much you prefer to become one yourself over those other impotent humans! " She shouted out almost getting in her Vexxus tone. She quickly cleared her voice.

" I just can't believe Jenny hates being a robot, How could she? Sorry QT2, but I'm just thinking about her, I already told you I forgot about her." Sheldon said now out of his Silver Shell suit sat down worrying.

" I could help her feel better, and not suffer no more." She quickly said as she went over to him coaxing, and rubbing his chin. "Would you like that ?"

" How could you? I'd help if anything." Sheldon quickly looked up.

"You underestimate my power, Prepare to meet the Clu...I mean VEGA'S ultimate device. Oh and yes I do need your help." QT2 said smiling a not so innocent smile.

**Wakeman Residence**

It was dark in the room as two silhouettes came in threw the room window. One was obviously using nightvison goggles, as the other simply had cat-like eyes. The figure with the goggles took out a key from it's pocket, while the other watched. They then hovered over a sleeping form, as it turned around in it's sleep the hard metal pigtail hit the figure with the goggles in the face. The other figure shook the unconscious one awake, and they got back to business. The goggled figure put the key into the sleeping form's neck, and turned the ignition to off. Suddenly the sleeping form laied dead-like,and the other figure hit a button to a unknown device. Suddenly the whole room got covered with a light, while the sleeping form minimized in appearance. The other goggled figure took out the key from the victim's neck, and both figures quickly vanished out the window.

"Emm hey who's there." The sleeping form said to the dark empty room. "Hmm Funny I must of been dreaming." The victim said as it went back to sleep unknown of what happened.

--

_Author's Note: Thats the end of Chapter 3 and yes as you can tell there's loads more to come. I tried to make this chapter as interesting as possible but of course you can't do much when it's a filler lol At least the ending was exciting a bit.Now incase you find Vexus/QT2 OOC but thats because she's forcing herself to fit in as seen in the last chap she does still have her secret evil doings. There was also a start of BradxJenny in this chap, but I see if there is going to be something between them like in the show. It wouldn't come automatically it would take time to realize their feelings to each other. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it so far everyone. The next chapter is going to be a bit surprised filled lol _

_Anyways Read N Review_


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note:__Sorry everyone for taking so long to update this chapter. I had so many stuff happening. Both exciting and bad! But now my schedule hopefully is back to normal, now that summer is over. So I can start on it ASAP. You can check out my DA journal of September 08 to see what I meant with busy lol. Anyways again I'm sorry and I'll try to make the next chapters closer together._

_Gogglehead : Aww Thanks so much for your comments so far, Hehe Just wait and see is all I can say :)_

_Sonic345 : Thanks tons for being such a fan and prompt emailing support. I assure you now I'll try to update more frequently. It's kind of tricky sorting out new stories I have in mind and as well updating older ones at the same time. But I won't leave it unfinished I promise :)_

CHAPTER 4

**-WAKEMAN RESIDENCE-**

The sun rose through the window of a sleeping form. When all of a sudden a shriek exploded out of the room.

" MOM!!"

No answer

" Huh thats weird she's always here to wake me up. Why doesn't she answer ?" Jenny now fully awake answered.

" Where is she? This is so embarrassing." Jenny sulked as she looked back at the mattress. It was stained and wet from somesort of fluid that Jenny must've been leaking. "Must've been the oil I had at Mezmers yesterday. Oh well I'm off to polish myself. If I fly fast enough I could catch the street cleaner." She said as she was about to take off when she felt a gear or something pull loose. " Yewoch hmm... Mom was right I think I do need a checkup, but I really don't want to miss school today I had plans. I'll just come straight home afterwards I'm done." She broke out of thought when she heard Brad at the bus stop. "Guess it's the bus for me today."

As she got on the bus she saw Brad and Zion sitting next to each other joking. As Jenny sat down Zion quickly turned over to her.

"Hey Blue where's Vi ? Is she thinking she's too good to grace us with her presence on the bus." Zion asked

" Misty isn't big on buses she'd rather walk alone. She says likes it better that way."

" Yeah without any humans you mean. Why does she even attend school? " Zion asked annoyed

" She doesn't hate humans, but being so much with Teen Team. She'd rather be more with with other heroes or alone, that's how she is. But she hates being remember as one of the Teen Team so goes to school, and other stuff to be herself. " Jenny said protecting her friend.

"Since when do you ask so much of Misty anyways?" Brad looked at him saying.

"Since she's weirder then the last one I joked of." Zion said looking at Jenny. He and Brad held back laughs while Jenny grimaced.

"How can any sole robot compare with you."

Jenny sighed as she knew who was speaking behind her seat. Weird thing was didn't he have that new robot girl.

"Uh..Sheldon wouldn't QT.." Jenny just was lost in words at what she saw.

Sheldon was in the seat behind her, with a strip of pictures you get in those photobooths at the mall. When she looked closely they were of Sheldon and QT2, hugging each other. She thought she saw the last one was of both of them kis..

"Oh hey Jenny" Sheldon looked up from the strip and smiled at her. Which made Jenny's eyes double in size.

"Sheldon when did you get braces ?" Jenny asked as she saw he had gotten braces, but thats about the only thing he had done to himself.

"Oh on my date with QT2 yesterday when we past tons of hair salons, and spas. She seemed to like the treatment, and said it remind her of VEGA-PRIME and this other planet she stayed on a while. So I told her that she could have her own private spa here too. I was going to take her to a metal refurbisher, but she suggested that she'd prefer a special expert." By then Sheldon was beet red.

"Woah let me get this straight you pampered and polished her." Brad now in the topic said.

"BIG DEAL I wash and wax my car. What's the difference ? "Zion said not bothering turning around in his seat.

"To a robot, that is like someone gives you a massage and spa treatment." Jenny said now a bit annoyed.

"Except Sheldon was the only one." Brad said now sighing. "If it were me girls don't even want to look at me or go out. While Sheldon here is giving his date a massage. Jeez girl or robot I'd love to be him."

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Jenny and the others looked at him while Zion smacked his (own) face.

"Nothing not that I'm desperate enough for robots anyways." Brad said quickly turning around.

"Why you !" Jenny fumed.

"So Sheldon you never said how you'd get braces." Brad quickly changed the subject.

"QT2 decided to pamper me too." Sheldon said sighing and falling back in his seat.

"SHE DID WHAT!!" All of them said.

"Yeah by giving me braces, getting this great skin cream, and after school she said she'd give me the ultimate phase." Sheldon said as her were counting something.

"Which might be a trip to a special moon." Zion said snickering along with Brad.

"Who knows? It might one of Jupiter's Wow! " Sheldon said not getting the joke.

"Uh Zion I think you went a bit to far with him." Brad said shaking his head.

**Lunch(Outside Cafeteria)**

The whole usual gang was sitting at their table yet again. Zion bickering with Misty again. Brad talking with Kenny about girls, and how they were both single and 0 in their girlfriend meter. Leaving Jenny in thought.

' I'm glad that QT2 is here, I hardly have to deal with Sheldon now that he has his mind always on her. I'm finally free from his obsession. Somehow though something's missing. She arrives, and on her first day. She gets tons of things that I still even don't have. A boyfriend, Attention, Recognition from everyone, Crust cousins rivalry and not considered a geek. Not to mention she's way more updated in physical, while I'm just in weaponry. Speaking of which I still feel lousy today, that I don't even want oil. It's like I didn't even charge last night.'

Breaking her out of her thoughts, QT2 walked by slinking, sipping on the best oil. Taking then her seat next to Sheldon and nuzzling him. She smelled of fresh wax, new, and was as shiny as a just bought item. She even had some glitter on her.

' Doesn't she care what the Crusts and everyone else think, especially since they see her with Sheldon.' Jenny thought remembering quite well her own first encounter with Sheldon turned her into a laughing stock.

Jenny quickly got her question answered when the Crusts and their possy went next to their table. Jenny held her breath as she saw them speaking, but what really confused her was what happened next. The Crusts said something and QT2 just smiled coyly said something to them, patted Sheldon and got up and left with him. Jenny didn't get it, No laughter at all. How didn't the Crust embaress QT2 like they did to her. That was when she saw them coming to her.

" Wow Jennifer, your so called tin can friend, makes you look like more of a geek then you actually are." Britt said with a sly smile.

" Yeah even your own kind, proves who are the better ones around here." Tiff added snickering.

" Maybe since you failed countless times to be in or top group. You should try the next option: her's". Britt laughed

"You might want to take some notes, science geek." Tiff said making everyone laugh.

"Hold On, Everyone knows Sheldon is the bigest nerd around here so that means she's one too." Jenny said standing up on the table, knocking it down immediately.

Everyone gasped, when Jenny realized what she said. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sheldon biting his lip, holding back tears obviously. When QT2 was suddenly next to her.

"I guess I was right about you all along Jennifer, you're a disgrace to the robot, and human race. The Cluster should've destroyed you when they had the chance." QT2 yelled fuming " You might want to protect what you have now, because one day you'll be sorry." QT2 said pushing her down with a lunch tray. Mash potatoes dripping on her head. Everyone laughed while others "ooooooo" sensing a fight. Just then her wiring went bizerk and suddenly all she saw was darkness.

(Lol I was about to end it here, but I can't be that cruel lol)

**WAKEMAN RESIDENCE**

Jenny slowly opened her eyes as her vision came clear. She saw her mother, scribbling down some notes on her clipboard, while looking at a bunch of machines. Jenny realized she was in the same room her mom put her when Killgore nearly destroyed her way back. The phone interrupted her thoughts

" Wakeman Residence, Dr. Norenne Wakeman speaking...Oh dear...Yes I know she seems to be having more trouble systematically...I assure you as a scientist I'll take care of it.Good Day."

"Mom"

"XJ9 Oh Thank Goodness you're awake." Nora said as she hugged her.

"Uh Mom, Whats wrong ?" Jenny seeing her mom look so relieved made her really think that she died.

"XJ9 How many times do I have to tell you" Nora then stop hugging her and starting arguing.

" Here we go" Jenny said knowing her mother already.

"Yes here we go, If you would've just listened to me the other day about giving you your checkup. You wouldn't be in this state. " Nora continued. " What more could you possibly do to me, You disobeyed me by not taking your checkup, and now I just received a call from your principal saying that you were involved in a fight with a new student who just happened to be a robot like you." Nora puffed out all in one breath. " Mind explaining your side of the story all of what happened in school. If not then I'll take what his version."

"Which is what exactly ? " Jenny said crossing her arms.

"From his sources, he said you overacted on the new student. Taking complete advantage that she was new in school. Striking a fight with her, just because she was another robot who got along easily with others. In other words you fought her because of popularity." Nora said in a matter-of-fact tone.

" WHAT THAT'S SO NOT TRUE" Jenny screamed steaming.

"Care to explain" Nora continued.

" THAT LITTLE..." The machinery connected to Jenny started beeping loudly covering Jenny's rant.

"XJ9 !! No matter who's story is true there is one thing. Why didn't you tell me there was a new robot in town." Nora said disconnecting the wiring.

"She just came from Vega-Prime after Vexus lost her crown. Said she was chased by Vexus herself for trivially of joining humans. " Jenny said quite annoyed while mentioning her now new enemy. "But right now I would join Vexus in destroying her. She just came here and she's receiving recognition from the mayor. Fighting disturbances on her own, and is a big hit in school. So much to crushing me under her spotlight."

"Hmm.. I don't care much for spotlight, but a new unknown robot, challenging you of your duties isn't good. Also your systematics aren't Pftat either. " Nora said obviously trying to slang.

"What's wrong with me, Can't you fix it. "Jenny said too worried too bother with her mother's slang.

"It seems that your whole systematics are weakening, preventing you from using your gadgets, and gizmos, even flight."

" On top of that, I've been having these headaches, and I'm so tired for some reason. I think I'll take some fresh air outside, maybe nap too afterwards. Then later you can fix these leaks I've been had this morning when I woke up" Jenny said walking outside.

Nora blinked in wonderment, and continued scribbling in her clipboard. When something caught her eye. As she went over to inspect the bed Jenny was on moments before she found something she never expect. "What's this ? " She said as she found some liquid puddle on the bed that looked fresh. As she sweep up a bit with a swab, and inserted it into a machine. Looking over into a screen to see the results, the computer replied.

"SAMPLE RESULTS CONFIGURING...RESULTS FOUND...BLOOD TISSUE...DNA MATCH RESULTS CONFIGURING... 0 MATCHES FOUND UNKNOWN DNA...GENETIC MATCH RESULTS CONFIGURING...1 MATCH FOUND... DR. NORENE WAKEMAN."

"WHAT !! XJ9!!" Nora quickly went out the door, but Jenny was nowhere in sight. She now remembered Jenny said something of a walk. She quickly went inside to call her, as she remembered Jenny mentioned the leaks started this morning. Going into her bedroom she found Jenny's mattress with more blood leaks, and even a strand or red hair.

"Now I know the blood wasn't mine I haven't have red hair in years." Nora said anxiously. "Whats wrong with her, she was just fine until last night. I must look into her prints." Nora said as she went down to the basement, as she opened one of the vaults she noticed something instantly.

"XJ9's Power Key" Nora gasped. "It's gone! How could it be I never use it only in a emergency." Remembering the only time she actually used it and took it out of the vault, was when she was on her date with Moorty. She very well remembered seeing it still there last time she checked.

"I MUST CALL HER" She said as she was about to call Jenny when she found that Jenny's pop-out tv call screen wouldn't function because of her recent glitches. She shot out the door, got in her car to find her.

As not far away behind a tree some sweet giggling was heard. "My plan is in motion, Looks like Jennifer is going to get her dream come true." As the silhouette transformed, as well as the sweet giggle turning into a mencious cackle.

_Author's Note: I know I know It was short and mostly filled with chat. It probably was a letdown from what all of you all of you anxious to find out what occurred from the last chapter's ending. But I find it builds up notion lol, but I do promise the next chapter will go straight to the point of the last chapter. Sorry if anyone appeared here OOC but I'm trying to keep everyone in character, and at the same time make my story take place. Hope you all enjoyed despite it's flaws. Next chapter will hopefully come soon, but ;) New readers giving me a review does help speed up my updating time. lol_

_Anyways Read N Review_


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note : I'm keeping my promise and updating whenever I have a chance and now I do lol Also as for readers that aren't reviewing lol Whats holding you up. A simple "Love the story Update please" is all that's needed. Not that I'm pushing anyone, but reviews always help get the story faster written. Anyways I want to thank tons my loyal readers until now, and thank new ones as well. _

_GoggleHead : Thanks for being such a loyal reader, from the start. Hehe Just see what happens is all I can say ;) Also not sure if you noticed a Brad/Jenny moment in the last chapter. It was brief and hardly noticeable, but it was there. ;)_

_Tails : Thanks for reviewing, and faving my story. It helps tons :) Hehee Thats what I always thought as well. _

_Sonic345 : I see you've lacked in emails and reviews. I hope you didn't think I gave up this story, and that I lost you as a reader :( You seemed so interested in the story, and a big fan of the pairing._

Chapter 5

**- Center City Tremorton-**

"Well Well Well"

"Ugh why are you following me? Don't you have plans with Brad?" Misty glared at Zion.

"Actually I was on my way, but then I saw you" Zion replied leaning his back against the wall, hands in his pockets.

"Then why you stopped, Keep going." Misty continued walking around the downtown mini stores.

"I just can't believe you're actually here with normies. Is that what you call us." Zion said sounding annoyed, and walked after her.

"Look I have nothing against humans. Seriously I would rather..."Misty was about to yell back when a commotion broke loose.

As Misty hurried to see what it was. All she got to see was QT2 on top of a bunch of crooks, smiling as the flashes from cameras surrounded here.

"Ergh!! What's the deal with her, Where's Jenny she was supposed to meet me here." Misty said crossing her arms.

"Oooh so that's why you're here." Zion said looking at her, rubbing his nose after he bumped into Misty when she stopped running suddenly. "Weird where's Blue."

"Exactly what I want to know" Misty said angered walking away to find Jenny as Zion followed.

QT2 saw them leave and just chided them.

**-Sheldon Garage/Workshop- **

Sheldon was busy working in the garage preparing a new invention. As QT2 flew in. " QT2 I'm working on this new invention, that helps you catch the bad guys without chasing them. Uhhh I previously made it for Jenny, but she didn't care much for it, even if I now improved it." Sheldon said frowning down at the gadget.

"Anything that makes me do it easier to fit without actually doing it, I'd love" QT2 said, then lowering her eyelids. "You know Sheldon, you treat me like a queen unlike other fellow humans. That I love even more."QT2 said walking slowly over to him.

"Uh QT2 Heheh...Argh Oww" Sheldon nervously stepping back tripped over some boxes he had on behind him.

"Sheldon It's time to show your true self to the world"QT2 smiled.

"Huh?"

**-Carbunkle Residence-**

"Brad You have any idea where Jenny is." Tuck said as he opened his brother's bedroom door. What he saw both grossed and surprised him. "Ewww gross, Back away Brad before you get infected with the deadly disease known as...eck Cooties." Tuck overreacting pounced on his brother pushing him away trembling ."Besides no Girls allowed upstairs anyways" He suddenly changed from his fright to a annoying brother in 2 seconds flat.

"Tuck we've been over this before, and besides I wasn't kissing her I was simply giving mouth-to-mouth resistation." Brad said looking down on his brother, when he realized Tuck look dumbfound. "Ugh CPR if I wouldn't do this she would die."

"I'd rather die then have you kiss me." Tuck said looking grossed out while Brad slapped his forehead.

"That's it out of my room" Brad said pushing his brother out.

"Hey no way I wouldn't leave you here with such a cootie monster." Tuck said battling pushing and squirming his brother back from being pushed out the door. A sudden cough interrupted the battle. Both of them looking back at the awakening girl.

As she got up slowly after moving a bit in bed she blinked her eyes as if getting up from a long sleep. "Where.." She started to say as she looked to them. " Oh hey guys, How did I end up here? " She said unchantly as she switched her legs to the side of the bed. "And what am I doing in your bedroom anyways, on your bed?" She said as she looked at them questioning.

She saw their faces, they read confused and ...something unexplanable. "Uh why are you looking at me like that?" She looked at them weirdly.

"Get away from my brother you monster! " Tuck yelled about to charge when Brad held him by his shirt and pushed him out the door.

"Uh has Tuck been looking at the futurescope again?" She asked Brad as she remembered the trouble he caused by it.

"Never mind him and his wild imagination, I see you've heard of me, probably at Mezmers, school, peeps. No surprise I'm quite well-known." Brad said lounging on the bed casually next to her. "But you see I want to know more about you." Brad said as he sat up and leaned against her.

"Phessh Come on Brad Serously. " She said as she pushed him away. "Quit joking"

"But why would I be joking, after all I saved your life. Now you can save mine and go out with me." Brad said as he grabbed her hands and pulled her nearer.

" Huh Brad stop it, What do you think you're doing?" She said as she pushed him away and got off the bed. "Seriously what's with you." As she went to the door and opened it, Tuck who was banging on the door fell face flat only to get back up again.

"You monster you! Get away from my brother or I'll call Jenny!" Tuck screamed. "Who is in fact a robot and will destroy in 2.3 seconds at my command." Tuck said as nothing

"Tuck I told you to get out." Brad said to him looking annoyed and embarrassed.

"Is this a game, Hey listen my system isn't working right now I can't play. Hey and besides I don't do things at your command not after what you did at your treehouse last time." Remembering well how Tuck called her for everything every second. "Look I got to go, Mom's going to check these glitches I've been having. If Misty comes by tell her."

"Hey my best friend's name is Jenny too." Brad called after her going outside.

"HaHa real funny Brad, Did you see where my mom went." She said as she saw her mother wasn't home.

" I don't even know whats your last name, how am I supposed to know who your mom is. " Brad said thinking why this girl would ask this.

"Quit messing around Brad, Hello Jenny Wakeman robot daughter of Nora Wakeman. I've been living by you for how long."

Just then Misty came walking down the sidewalk with Zion just as Miss Wakeman pulled in. "Hey Brad you know if Jenny's home." Misty told Brad as the girl went up to Miss. Wakeman.

"Mom Did you find out why I'm getting these glitches and leaks. Plus am I dreaming or are my friends acting plain weird." She said pointing to the group of friends.

"Excuse Me young lady I'm looking for my daughter at the moment I can't chat." Nora said as she too asked Brad if he'd seen Jenny.

"What's going on with everyone, I'm Jenny why is everyone acting as if they never seen m..."She trailed off she caught sight of her reflection in the car mirror. "Ahh Mom the exo-skin got a hold of me again. I thought you destroyed it."Jenny panicked she she tried taking it off while everyone stared.

"Uh young lady come in with me I don't know what you're thinking off taking off your clothes in the middle of the street." Nora quickly shoved the girl in the house. 'Good Thing I stopped her in time.'

Everyone else just stared at the weird scenario "So who's up for pizza." Zion spoke up while everyone entered Brad's house as if nothing had happened.

**-WAKEMAN RESIDENCE-**

"Ugh I already told you mom, I didn't touch the ignition key or the exo-skin Why would I" Jenny answered while sitting on the bed she was on earlier before taking a walk.

Miss Wakeman looked at the computer screens frantically and finally turned around slowly.

"I have no idea how a impossible thing like this could happen. Jenny you're not wearing your exo-skin and I've found your source of leaks and glitches. As Jenny looked at her mother waiting to hear what next. Nora rubbed the back of her neck" Uh dear the glitches were that your system was shutting down and deactivated permanently. As for your leaks, well every normal teenage girl has them." Nora sighed after saying this.

"You mean to say I'm a normal human girl." When Nora nodded Jenny jumped up in bed and ran off. "All right finally no more being a freak or loser in school. I'm could stay out in the rain, go to beaches, get a tan Oh my gosh I could even get earrings finally." Jenny squealed as she looked in a mirror at her ears,nose and daydreamed of the following day.

"XJ9 Don't you see the crisis we have afoot. If one enemy finds out that your no longer able to fight crime, they'll use that as a weakness to their advantage."Nora said frantically flipping through sketch books.

"Mom even if I did want to change back you have no idea how, besides that dirty little QT2 seems to have everything under control already so she could hog the crime-fighting for all I care. While I have a blast with my friends at long last in school. Take your time in fixing this k."Jenny said as she skipped out the basement door.

**-Mezmers-**

"Guys you're here great I could finally taste pizza. Pinch me I must be dreaming." Jenny said as she experienced the aroma of all food cooked at Mezmers."Yewoch" Jenny rubbed her arms as Tuck laughed. Jenny then took notice how Misty stared at her. "Ugh Mist whats wrong."

"Oh sorry but it's just.." Misty started to say as someone interrupted her.

"Here's ya pizza." The waiter who was around their age said as then he caught eye of Jenny and everyonelse at the table. He went to their school and was semi popular semi dork with his orange hair in his eyes with a surfer accent. He's always bragging that he at least got to dance with Tammy at the ruined Sadie Hawkins Dance. " Hey my man Brad you didn't tell me you finally got a girlfriend. Sweet find" He nudged Brad as he gave Brad a knuckle-shake or at least that's what Jenny called it as she always saw boys did it when addressing certain things.

"Heheh yeah Tha.." Brad was about to say as Jenny covered his mouth.

"Umm hello I'm Jenny the robot you see at school. I know you know me and since you do, then you know Brad and me are nowhere near dating." Jenny said crossing her arms sitting down. As Brad just quieted himself eating more pizza. However Jenny's confirmation got overheard by someone else in another booth.

Nikki, Phoebe, Jantrice and Pteresa were sitting all in a booth for once not following the Crust cousins. "Did you hear what I think you just heard." Pteresa exclaimed to the other girls as they were themselves shocked looking at Jenny transformation.

"Whatcha gonna do rat and tell." Phoebe snickered under her pom-poms.

"Totally you see how's she dressed. The Crusts will not live to it, besides Nikki didn't that boyfriend of yours get stolen by that space biker girl Tammi at the Sadie Hawkins Dance." Pteresa said to the other carrot haired girl.

"Ugh Yeah, and he's not going to be the only one outside of thier group keeping that secret after he did that to me. How could he compare that monster biker hair to me. After I...After I spent so much money on hair and makeup."Nikki broke out crying.

SLAP

"Slap out of it Nikki, your not crying of that dork still are you." Pteresa said as she slapped her.

"Yeah you'll ruin your hair." Airheaded Phoeboe said to her as she fixed Nikki's bangs out of her eye. "Oh No I was wondering where my gum went to." She said as she went back to being more of a airhead when she remembered she slept with gum in her mouth the previous night and now it was on her green bow.

"Sssh Quiet" Pteresa said as she took out her cell phone. "No tin can is going to mess with the Crusts after they're through the them." She said as the whole group of girls snickered.

**-Crust Mansion-**

"Not to worry Pteresa I'll take care of it." Britt said as she hung up. "Tiff are you ready to put up the nice friend act again ." She said as she looked at Tiff who was scanning a magazine on the pool chair next to her.

"As long if it ends up destroying them afterwards." Tiff said as she slid her sunglasses up. As both grinned sheepishly on their plan the following day.

_Author's Note: I know I know you probably want to ditch this story after filling this anticipated chapter with chit-chat. Sorry for that. I really wanted to make it move faster, but I had to do this in order to build up for the next chapter. I promise though that the next one will deal with many encounters. Jenny's arrival in school and much other things displayed here in this chap. Yes the romance is also showing a bit more as you can see Hehe Of course I'm not going to make it come immediate fluff. Since I believe it would take time for Brad/Jen to realize how they feel on each other. Anyways Sorry again for the slow mostly filler chapter, but I love all your reviews and hope you all aren't too disappointed. _

_Anyways Read N Review_


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: Heyeveryone, I said I'd be updating more frequently and I'm going to do it :) Hopefully this story is getting closer to the drama of it all and twists ;) There's still some things in store so it's not over yet, but it's getting there :D Especially with the Brad/Jenny fluff lol In actuality in the show I think it would take time for Brad to find out that he likes Jenny, as in the show very vague hints were shown. So it's not fast fluff here but there is some :) and more as chapters go on. Lol I must say I like keeping you guys on your toes guessing whats going to happen next. I'm not going to tell lol but there will be quite a few things._

_GoggleHead : Thanks for the reviews I'm glad you like it alot so far. As for Jenny's appearance. I've drawn a poster and title screen for this fic on my DA account so you can check that out. The poster has a view on how Jenny looks. She does look alot like her exo-skin, but unlike her exo-skin that looks like a Raggedy Ann doll with bright red hair, tons of blush, lots of mascara and red lips. The human version of Jenny here has a more darker burgundy red like Miss Wakeman had in her young flashbacks. Also my human Jenny has a more normal human girl look then a total hottie babe look to her like the exo-skin had lol She has no ruby red lipstick or blush for that manner, and regular lashes. She also has freckles :) but she still looks cute. I'll be making more pictures as the chapters go on, for readers and others of course to enjoy :)_

_Tails : Hmm.. I don't quite get if that guess you made in the last comment, if you hate that or would like to see that. :) But I have to say that guess you made is mighty close to what I have planned. :)_

Chapter 6

"I can't believe it, I wasn't dreaming yesterday." Jenny said looking at herself in the mirror. "It's actually me, not some crazy exo-skin. I actually get to do everything normal girls do from now on" Jenny said as her mother knocked on the door.

" XJ9 I have some things to give you that you'll be using from now on." She said behind the door.

"Oh yeah, what you mentioned last night." Jenny said rushing to the door to find her mother with a box full of odds and ends.

"I never thought this would happen, but as a wise scientist I must take care of what in front of me and deal with the rest later. Even though I am shocked and worried out of my wits on your transformation from robot to human. Not to mention the safety of Tremorton, but for now I think I must deal with the matter of letting you adjust to normal life, and doing things that is necessary for your state now. Meanwhile I'll continue to see if I can find out how this happened and revert you back as soon as possible. As for in the meantime you need this now." Nora said while digging in the box.

As Jenny spotted some accessories as hair care items, and shower gels and shampoos. She quickly drifted off to daydreaming. "Wow I can actually go in water now, and actually brush my hair, and most of all I can feel ! " Jenny said as she was holding on to a brush she tookout of the box her mother was looking in. Breaking out of her daze she quickly grabbed the box only to drop it soon after. "Wow that was actually heavy." Jenny said looking down at the box with surprise.

"Yes as a normal girl, all your robotic abilitesare gone, including your strength." Nora said scratching her head. "Well I suppose you'd want to do this on your own so I'll be in the kitchen making brekfast."

"Breakfast, I can eat now I forgot." Jenny smiled as she took out a toothbrush and soap. "I guess this will be exciting."

**-At Bus Stop-**

Brad waited at the bus stop as usual, but at the moment he was busy pondering on something. 'If that was Jenny yesterday, then what I said to her after I kissed her.' Brad thought as he mentally slapped himself. ' Come on it's not like I kissed her it was CPR...but I did say those things to her. Ah Man' Brad sulked regretting what he did the previous day. Even though at the time all she appeared to him was a pretty girl. 'Agh what am I thinking It's Jenny for crying out loud.' Brad said getting the thought of Jenny's appearance out of his mind. When hopelessly another came right in. ' Wait she's going to be here at the bus stop. Now that she can't fly anymore. How will I face her...or maybe her mom will take her. Yeah I've got to stop worrying.' Brad said as he smiled to himself when it quickly vanished as he heard someone approach.

"Hey Brad, Boy do I have have loads to tell you" Jenny said as she ran up towards him chatting on how she she brushed her teeth, ate breakfast for the first time and tookthe longest bath.

Jenny didn't notice Brad blush when she talked on how she could finally feel the warm water without rusting or getting bad wiring. Luckily for him the bus pulled up and interrupted. Brad quickly went inside to find his seat and get away more thoughts on Jenny.

As Jenny went in the bus, everyone stared at her, then went back to normal talking. Obviously they thought she was a new student. As she took her seat by the window across from Brad and Zion. Zion quickly turned to her from talking to Brad.

"Hey lookiehere it turns out you actually are one of us now eh Blue or should I give you a new name since obviously you're not Blue anymore." Zion said chuckling as he nudged Brad, making Brad snapped out of his thought.

"Huh what ." Brad said looking at Zion.

"EyWhat's wrong with ya Brad, you're acting like ye head is up in the clouds." Zion said looking at him strange.

"Huh No dude I'm fine." Brad said as he smiled nervously and looked out the window. Zion lowered his eyes at him and shook his head knowingly.

Jenny felt unusually quiet until she noticed something was missing. "Hey guys you have any idea where Sheldon is." Jenny said noticing his absence.

"Since when do you care so much about him anyways." Brad said facing the window arms crossed with a hint of jealousy. Zion bit his lip sensing it.

"No I'm just saying it's weird and to be honest I don't trust that QT2 that much either." Jenny said thinking of her new enemy. "After all she's the one who blamed everything on me yesterday." Jenny said thinking back on the incident.

"Last I saw her she was taking the glory to another save the day type of things." Zion told her.

"Thats nothing new." Jenny rolled her eyes.

**-At School Grounds-**

Jenny got off the bus and looked around. Surely this was different. It was like starting fresh at the school, but at the same time it wasn't. Zion quickly shot past her, Jenny wondered where exactly where he was going in such a hurry. Apparently her question got answered as she saw him standing by and telling something to Misty which apparently annoyed her by her face expression.

" Seriously Brad, What's up with Zion. He bugs Misty way more then he ever did to me." Jenny said looking at the pair bicker.

No Answer

Jenny turned around to see Brad looking at the ground, wrapped in his thoughts."Uh Brad You listening."

"Huh..Oh.. I don't know I guess he just finds her fun to bug or something. Anyways you coming." Brad said walking up to the school doors.

'Hmm Brad's been acting weird.' But she set that thought aside when she saw Misty wave at her. Waving back and about to walk over to her friend when someone pulled her back.

"As a advisory for a new student, incase you're new to Tremorton, those aren't regular students. Well at least that girl isn't. The others are just peculiar. "

Jenny looked to the voice to see it was Britt and Tiff with their possy. 'They must not recognizeme, Is that why they're being so...nice.' Jenny thought.

"Of course one of them is absent today I see. Jennifer Wakeman she's known around here as being the local town hero being a robot and all. Although this new robot girl that came from the middle of absolute nowhere seems to have crushed poor Jennifer out of school permanently. I wonder if she's alright." Britt said looking back to her possy of girls.

' Huh, since when is Britt so worried about me. Must be one of her tricks, but could it be now since QT2 is here they're on my side.' Jenny thought feeling excited that she had someone else to share her despise for her now bigger enemy then the Crusts (or so she thought).

"Are you guys friends with Jenny ?" Jenny asked them hoping to pry more out of Britt.

"Well I wouldn't call myself her friend. But we do know each other in a strange way. Not to mention I really understand what she's going through right now. Fashionista Robot comes and takes away spotlight. She's going through with that new robo-girl what I felt when she herself first came here. I'm just sorry we never understood each other well enough to become closer friends. Misconceptions on both sides could get anyone confused." Britt said frowning while Tiff cleared her throat

"Wow yeah I can imagine it." Jenny said shocked at Britt sudden niceness.

"Well then incase you feel out of place with those types. You can come join us anytime." Britt said as Pteresa spit out her soda she was currently drinking.

"You really mean that." Jenny said not believing that was coming out of Britt's mouth.

"Sure you've got the potential to be in our group. Plus you'd look great along our other girls. We're always looking for some new potential candidates." Britt told her. "Come on, Walk with us." Britt said as she and the rest of the group started walking up the doors.

"Umm..I..." Jenny looked back at Misty who was still waiting for her over with Zion. Jenny looked at Brad who was near the doors.

"Je.." Brad started to say

"Sure coming." Jenny said making up her mind as she with Britt and Tiff's gang walked past him.

Brad stayed in shock at the doors. As Misty and Zion slowly walked up to him also looking at the doors in awe of what happened. "Did she just..." Brad started to say as Misty furiously went inside the school to her locker. "...blow me off." Brad finished saying as Zion put a hand on his shoulder.

" Dude she didn't just blow you off. She blew all of us off. To go with those sell-outs." Zion said as he patted Brad's shoulder and went inside saying. "Sorry dude, That ain't right."

Just then Kenny arrived going to Brad saying "Did something happen between you and Jenny?" Brad frowned and went inside the school in disbelief.

**-Lunch-**

The usual gang was at their table, except more solemn and quiet then usual. Especially since Jenny wasn't there with them. Misty fiddled with her food while resting her head on her palm. Brad was eating quietly, Kenny was slowly sipping on some oil while Zion was just staring at Misty frowning.

"You know, even though I never seen you that much happy, but really I've never seen you this down either. Are you even going to eat that." Zion said leaning his head downer to Misty level. Misty just glanced at him for a moment and continued looking down at her food and fiddled it. Zion leaned back in his chair and sighed. Looking then to Brad who obviously was eating just for eating. Zion chided and shook his head as he heard more students come in and noticed it was Britt and Tiff's gang along with Jenny. Not to mention a couple of guys as well. Quickly Zion glanced at Brad as Brad himself looked up.

Jenny seemed happy chatting with the girls, but as they got their lunch trays and the other girls were walking to their table. Jenny stopped in her tracks as she looked to their table and the Crusts obviously deciding which to choose.

"Jennifer over here." Britt called out to her and beckoned. Jenny gave one last look to their table, before turning and walking over to the Crusts.

"She did no just do that." Misty said speaking up from her silence since she sat down.

"Eh she speaks." Zion said grinning, quickly leading into another argument, but this time about Jenny. Kenny soon joining in. While Brad looked over at Jenny sitting with the Crusts.

"So Jennifer Any clue on how this happened or how long will you be like this." Britt said as she took a bite of her lunch.

"No I just felt very weird one day, then it was like my whole system was shutting down. When the next thing I know when I got up and was like this completelytransformed." Jenny said excitedly telling her story as everyone now knew that she was Jenny, Jenny spilling it out earlier before lunch, or so she thought.

" An outstanding transformation you mean." Britt said when everyone laughed as Jenny giggled slowly.

"Hehe..uh...yeah..I guess.." Jenny said as telling her story, put her mind back on how she really did first wake up from the transformation. She blushed at thinking back at it and turned back at Brad, realizing that he was looking at her as well. Quickly both nervously turned around in their seats, blushing even more.

"What's with the blushing Jennifer Someone you like... I bet it's that transfer student Jaques ain't it. Britt said noticing her blush.

"Huh..oh..ye..yeah..hehe..you..got me" Jenny said quickly .

"Hey he's mine and you can't have him. He's officially taken." Pteresa quickly stopped eating and ranted.

"Relax it's probably that hunk of beef right over there right." Tiff said pointing.

Jenny turned in her seat to see where Tiff was pointing at and was struck with awe. "Wh.."

"Who's that." Phoebe, Jantrice and Nikki all said in unison.

"Must be some new student, maybe a transfer...hmm...not bad...Paulo is better though." Britt said looking at the guy.

Jenny continued to stare at the guy. Surely she hadn't seen him before, she would've definitely taken notice. She started to blush again. ' Ugh what's wrong with me, Is this part of being normal, First I blushed for Brad and now this guy. Ok before I blushed with Don and Silver Shell, and even Kenny but that was before when I actually liked them. I get it if I blush with this new guy, but Brad I mean it's not like I still blush at Kenny do I." Jenny thought looking over at Kenny. ' No Way I see him like a brother ever since then, since we both have scientists for parents.' Jenny thought shaking it off. ' Don's a narcissist, Silver Shell is self-centered but Brad why would I ever blush with him. It's got to be hormones or something, what else could it be. The only thing I need now is to be blushing at Sheldon' Jenny thought mentally slapping herself. She broke out of her thoughts with what she saw next.

QT2 walked in the lunchroom doorway, extremely polished and glistening, looking like Jenny did when she got cleaned by the street cleaner. "Wow Sheldon must've polished her up with some of his secret potitens." Jenny said as she frowned looking at her. But then she gasped as QT2 walked over and linked arms with the new transfer. To top off she kissed him.

"WHAT!" All the girl on the Crust table gasped along with Brad and everyone at his table, more like Jenny's old table. Jenny looked over at the table as she saw Misty was no longer interested in the food and shocked at the scene, along with Zion and Kenny. Brad also stopped eating and was interested at the scene before him as well.

Jenny couldn't believe it. ' After getting Sheldon's hopes up like that, then to stab him in the back with this guy that just transferred. How dare she! ' Jenny screamed in her mind.

QT2 still wrapped around his arm, walked over over to Brad's table, and started talking with them. Jenny closely watched as Misty talked right back with a shocked look on her face, but for some reason it didn't look like they were arguing.

"Well well well, It looks like that robot actually is is more popular then you Jennifer. At least when you were a robot I mean." Britt commented finishing up her lunch.

' I can't believe it ! How can they talk to her like yesterday never even happened. ' Jenny though angry now with her friends.

_**BRING !!**_

" Jenny you coming. " Tiff called out to her as lunch was over and everyone was heading back to their classes.

_**Jennifer Wakeman report to the Principal's office for your new class schedule**_

" I guess I can't I just got my new class schedule due to me being human now. I'll meet you guys after class." Jenny said heading off to the office.

' Well now that I'm away from the Crusts I'll see if I can catch up to Misty, and see what did QT2 say.' Jenny thought as she was walking down the corridor. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the transfer student at office talking with Brad, and Misty. 'What the, How am I now supposed to go in there. OkI'll take a deep breath and act natural.' Jenny told herself as she slowly walked over. As she was about to wave.

"See ya guys later, Somethings stinks around here." Misty said as she walked off.

Jenny quickly lowered her hand and frowned. "I got to go dude Good Luck." Brad said about to walk off when

"Brad Please Don't go." Jenny called out to him. "Not you too, Listen I didn't mean it honest. You have to believe me."

" Even if I do , thats not going to make Misty change her mind that easy. She's really mad at you, you know. I mean who wouldn't be. You're the only friendshe's got, and she goes to this school mainly to fit in withyou. To blow her off twice like that to hang with those tramps isn't that easy to take. I'm still wondering why I'm talking to you." Brad told her obviously not only defending his friends feelings, but he himself sounded hurt.

" Well obviously look who's talking, All of you were talking just fine to QT2, after what she did to me yesterday, and Sheldon today. Now you're pointing fingers at me with the Crusts." Jenny said taking his hurt confession the wrong way and hitting a nerve.

" HeyI'm here still talking to you, when no one else is. FYI Jenny QT2 didn't do anything compared to the Crusts. She defended her boyfriendafter you insulted him, and the guy she was with is Sheldon! It seems the only one who's done something wrong here is you." Brad said as walked off.

' Huh that dreamy guy is Sheldon, No way ! ' Jenny thought as her mouth hung.

"Hard to believe isn't it Jennifer."

Jenny turned around to see QT2 now there. Jenny now realizing that Sheldon was there listening the whole time. Jenny knew that if she were still a robot she would be in her automatic turtle dome.

"QT2..Hehe...Well I just never thought.." Jenny started to say

" You mean never thought that a nerdy geek that had 0 percent chances in love,Could look good, and actually have a hot girlfriend too." Sheldon shot back at her.

Jenny was taken aback. She never expected Sheldon to speak with a attitude to her. On top of that his mellow high-pitched stuttering cracked voice that he used to have was different. He spoke with confidence, assurance and flair now. Even his overall voice was different. (Imagine Robin's voice from Teen Titans).

"Sheldon I..didn't mean it that way." Jenny said puzzled. " It's just you changed from having being you to having braces to this. Anyone would be surprised. I mean look at me, we're going through th.."Jenny tried to reason with her friend.

" What about you, I don't see no big change. A mirror might show you are, but I still see the same cold heartbreaker. You may have a actual heart now instead of weaponry, but that just makes you cold-hearted." Sheldon said all in one breath. "If you're that desperate, I believe Don-Prima is still interested." Sheldon said putting his arm around QT2's waist and walking off.

Jenny stood there frozen, not believing any of this is happening. ' Now I know something really is wrong, when Sheldon is rude to me. Have things changed that much.' Jenny wondered.

As the next classes took place, She was no longer in the same class as Brad, Misty and Zion were all together in. She actually had none of them in her classes, only Kenny shared one class with her. She really did feel weird because of it, but on the up-side she got lots of her new classeswithat least one of the girls. Even 2 of them with Britt and Tiff. So she didn't feel that odd just different with all the change. Jenny passed it off as a normal thing, plus she was having fun withBritt and Tiff now with her in class.

After her last class which Kenny was in also. Jenny decided to catch up with him to try and settle things. "Hey Kenny Wait Up" Jenny called after him. He turned around but before Jenny could reach him.

"Jennifer Come with us we have so many things planned for you that we mustn't wait. Especially on unnecessary things as these." Britt said as she and the other girl waited for Jenny to follow suit.

"I..uh.." Jenny said as she looked from Britt to Kenny who was on the far side of the hall. Before Jenny could make a decision. She saw Zion down the hall call to Kenny. Kenny looked back at Jenny and shrugged and continued went with Zion, who met up with Misty outside.

Jenny watched them leave most possibly to go to that funhouseshe went once with Brad and Tuck after first meeting the Teen Team. She was wrapped up in her thoughts to notice Britt next to her.

"Having second thoughts ? " Britt said as she snapped Jenny out of her daze. "Or do you think you'd have more fun, with your dear old friends then us"

What..oh..no..no...of..course..not..never" Jenny said quickly. As Britt lowered her gaze.

"Well then what are you doing just standing there. Come and be with your real friends." Britt said as she started walking off with the rest of the group.

As Jenny followed them she noticed Brad standing at the doorway as Britt and the rest passed them. He had a calm expression lieing against the doorframe with his arms crossed looking at nothing in particular.

As Jenny got near him, He noticed her and just looked at her with a unreadable expression. Jenny wanted to say something to him, but as she glanced over at the Crusts. Their limo was pulling up already and Britt was on her cellphone . When she looked back at Brad with worried face about to say something

"Don't sweat it Jenny, I understand how much you wanted to hang with them and be normal. I almost did the same thing when I was about to marry Tammi, but then something held me back." He said as he laid of the frame and put his hands in his pockets taking a deep breath. "I get it, you're going after something you wanted. I'm not going to stop you, even if this new you doesn't include me in the picture anymore. I'm sure Misty will to eventually. Besides I'll still get to see you at the bus stop, plus we literally live next door." Brad said chuckling slowly "Besides don't worry, No matter what happens. You'll always be m..my..be..best..fr..iend, and next to Tuck you're the most impor.."

_**HONK!!**_

"Oh..Hang On be right there" Jenny said to them in the limo. "Thanks Brad, for everything." Jenny said as she quickly got into the limo and drove off.

Brad watched it make it's first turn in the street as he sighed, when all of a sudden his cell-phone rang. "Hey Zion"

"Ey Brad Where ye at we're waiting for ye...hang on..what's wrong." Zion answered noticing Brad's tone of voice.

"Huh..oh..nothing..I just got caught up on my new assignment I had to do..but it turns out I probably shouldn't of wasted my time signing up for it anyways, I didn't feel good doing it at the end, at least I know I didn't." Brad told him looking up the street where the limo drove off.

Zion stayed quiet for a few seconds then chuckled and answered. " Ey Come on, whatcha talking about Brad, We both know you been wanting that assignment ever since you first laid eyes on it. You just never realized till now did ya. When it's almost too late and past-due" Zion said to him knowingly.

Brad sighed "Yeah I think I should resign, you have better chances with yours then I do."

"Brad Listen if there's chances for me there's definitely one for you." Zion answered.

" My chances are up Zion it's too late, I can't do it." Brad said hanging up and walking off.

**-Chesse Funhouse/ Fast Food-**

"Brad...Brad..he hung up on me." Zion said looking at the phone angry.

"Figures." Misty said bringing their order. "Why'd you call him anyways. He said he'd come, it's not like he has anything else planned" Misty said slurping on some soda.

"Oh for nothing." Zion said flipping his phone and hanging it on his belt. "Now about us." Zion said putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Yes the fact that you'll be losing a arm soon." Misty glared as he nervously chuckled and removed his arm.

"Hey guys you'll never guess who's here." Kenny said as he sat down on the booth. Before he could say who

"Now I see why Sheldon wanted me here, you guys come here all the time right. "QT2 said walking over to them.

" Yeah, not always though." Misty said looking down at her soda. "Where's your boyfriend." She said looking up at her narrowing her eyes.

"Sheldon..oh..he's ordering for the both of us up front. We saw Brad on the way here, he didn't look to happy." QT2 said looking at Misty's sad expression. "Hmm...I really can't get why Jenny ditched you for those girls in the first place. There's no big deal about them. Their sad attempt to rule the school, fame and fortune just proves how weak and puny minded they are." QT2 said as she unknowingly squeezed a can of soda that was full and unopened. Making everyone at the table looked at her.

"Oh..hehe..I guess I should watch my strength." She giggled nervously as Sheldon stood beside her and wiped her hand down with oil, before it made her wiring go bizerk, and herself rust.

"No you have a point, I can't believe after all they've done to her, she dumps us in a second to be with them and act like she never was a robot or hero before. Just a normie." Misty answered in disgust.

"You mean normies that don't accept people like you. You honestly don't hate me that much do you." Zion said to Misty as he leaned against her.

" Ugh that doesn't give you the reason to lean against me either." Misty said pushing him off.

" I understand how you must feel to be betrayed and treated like outcasts. I was by my own planet. They just zapped me away because I stood up for what I believed in, unlike your friendwho stabbed you in the back. Mind if we sit here withyou guys." QT2 said as Sheldon started moving another table together with theirs.

" I would think you guys were now too coolto sit withus. Unlike Jenny we don't go with self-absorbed people." Misty answered her.

"And when exactly did I ever say I didn't want too...Let me guess...just because I appeared to not." QT2 said as she sipped on some oil she brought with her.

"Sorry..but when we first saw you. We thought you were a robot version of the Crust cousins basically. But now with what Jenny did. I guess you were on our side all along. At least you stick up for our type." Misty said finally smiling. "I guess we misjudged you."

"But what we're really surprised is withyou Sheldon, not that we never imagined it, but you finally got it going on if you know what I mean." Zion winked at Sheldon as Sheldon just smiled sheepishly. "Of course honestly part of the reason we didn't trust your girl was because she seemed to be treating you as a pet/slave and to be impressed with you in one day...sheesh that proved anyone she had something up." Zion blurted out as Misty whacked him quiet as everyone laughed.

"So Sheldon why don't you call Brad, and we all go to the beach tomorrow. It could cheer him up, and we can all be have fun together for the first time." QT2 turned to Sheldon.

"Wait the beach? How can you possibly go there if you'll rust at water's first chance on you." Misty questioned.

"Don't worry about that, I have my ways." QT2 said gleaming.

"Hang on, even if we do go. I'm not sure Brad will. I don't even know if seeing girls in bikinis will work either, even I'm looking forward to seeing someone in one." Zion said looking over at Misty gave him a in-your-dreams look.

"Oh don't worry..He'll definitely come since he already has a date arranged with him there." QT2 smiled as she finished up her oil.

"A DATE and who exactly is the insane girl! " Misty looked at QT2 shocked.

"Oh she's pretty sane, and sure to cheer him up with exclusive devotion. Also there's two girls coming, they just happened to be my only friends and people that knew me before coming here after my escape from the Cluster. Which means that Kenny also has a date." QT2 smiled.

Misty and Kenny gave her a "huh" expression when Zion yelled out. "Alright it's a quint-date!! "

"Wait who says I'm your date! "Misty stood up and yelled at him.

"Too late doll, everyone is paired up except us, it's a only a matter of time, before you fall for my charm." Zion winked as Misty growled and slapped him.

**-Crust Mansion-**

The cousins, the girls and Jenny were all getting the spa treatment at the mansion when Britt spoke up.

"So Jennifer you wouldn't happen to have plans tomorrow would you ." Britt asked her.

"Uhh..well...actually.." Jenny started to say. ' I was going to see if Brad helped me out explain to Misty that I'm really sorry of what happened today,' Jenny thought

"Good then you'll join us at the beach tomorrow. Paulo and Jackson and lots of their frad friends will be there as well. It'll be perfect for all of us girls to party." Britt said as she leaned back in the spa chair.

"Uh sure that's great, I'd love too." Jenny smiled, but inwardly she felt guilty. ' I guess Brad could always talk to her for me, I know he'd stick up for me anytime when it's something like this.'

_**FlashBack to earlier that day when school was over**_

_Britt was out on school grounds with Tiff and the other girls waiting for the limo. She saw Jenny stopped at the school doorway talking to that old friend of hers._

_"Whats that guy's name who Jennifer is talking to." She asked._

_"Oh you mean him, I think his name is Brad Carbunkleor something like that. He could actually be more popular then he is if he weren't friends with those losers." Tiff frowned as she crossed her arms._

_"Yes, he's that much of a friend ey." Britt said as she grinned at Tiff. _

_"Oooh I know that look." Tiff smiled evily._

_"Yes, how about we test and see if he really is just a friend." Britt said calmy._

_"Huh I thought we were doing one thing, but how does seeing if Jenny has a guy after her fall in the plan. Wouldn't that be the opposite." Tiff asked dumbfounded._

_"No No dear Tiff it falls perfectly into the plan..You see it's all about attacking the heart right. Well why don't we really attack the heart both ways." Britt grinned coyly "Tiff we're still on tomorrow with Paulo and Jackson right. " _

_"Yeah about that, I don't see how that'll help either. She'll get more known with the guys." Tiff answered_

_"It just shows how brilliant we both are. She definitely is __really__ going to get known with the guys.That is all except that one." She said pointing to Brad._

_"We're going to make him see what exactly he was missing out on. In the end he'll feel nothing but disgust and rage at his one time possible chance or friendship. Or if it works out the other way then Jennifer seriously would see a whole other side of him, and discover the true power of __Male Hormones. __Either way our plan will work greatly." Britt said as she chuckled softly._

_"Oh I see, but how will we ever get Jenny to that point? " Tiff said coming into revelation of Britt's plan._

_"Oh don't you worry, It's going to be a frad beach party. What better place there is then there. All she'll need is a pina-colada and a simple game of Chicken." Britt said chuckling as she got out her cell phone. Tiff herself was holding on the edge to burst out cackling._

_"Hello dear Minda, I would like for you to prepare me a selection of bikinis. Be sure to save me the the special. I'll be putting it to use." Britt told her fashion-accountant as she quickly hung up._

_"Too bad that special straps didn't work for us. But it'll do for her perfectly." Britt told Tiff as Tiff laughed quietly as Jenny came up to them._

_"Where to girls" Jenny said excited._

_"To our mansion we have something for you." Britt and Tiff said in unison._

_**End of Flashback**_

After the girls were in robes in the Crust's bedroom. Tiff came out of the closet a box. "Here Jenny we know you probably don't have anything suitable enough for the beach party. So we got you this, It's special ordered." Tiff said handing it to her.

"Wow girls you shouldn't have." Jenny blushed and looked inside. Shocked at what she saw "Is this actually a swimsuit, that I'm supposed to actually wear."

"What's wrong with it Jenny. It's the one in style and the best one yet, only models wear them." Britt told to her.

"I never seen models wear this, and yours look nothing like mine." Jenny said still shocked at the bikini.

"We would wear it, but we wanted you to stand out since you're new to being human. We didn't want you pushed aside." Britt said winking at Tiff.

"You sure...well...ok.."Jenny said as she put the box away.

"Great, you'll look like if you popped out of a magazine." Tiff said then whispering to the other girl. "Now the type of magazine is the real question." All the girls laughed as Jenny got up confused.

"What's so funny."Jenny wondered

"Oh we were just remembering, when we put on those hideous crystal gown remember Tiff." Britt said an excuse.

"Oh yeah I remember." Jenny smiled.

**-Somewhere in a underground lair-**

"Alrgiht fellow robot, Come forward." Vexus said

When some rustling was heard, and out marched a female robot who looked nearly human, except for her eyes now being piercing red.

"Yes my queen." The robot answered.

"Enough with the queen, although you must obey me and keep this a secret. You are to tell noone of who I am. What is your name" Vexus asked the robot.

"My creator and father named me Melody, but you are to rename me if you please." Melody who was now under mind-control like the old Wizzily World robots used to be.

"I said enough, ArghMelody I order you to return to your state of mind and memories. You are to act normal as before with no changes, but you will still be under my order of secrecy. If you disobey that order I will put you under confinement again. If you choose to follow someone other then my authority. You will be deactivated."

"I understand." Melody answered as her red eyes faded and returned to normal.

"GoodNight then Vexus." Melody said as she walked out of the room back to her old room.

Vexus watched her leave and thought "I've been on this planet too long, Since when do I not command people to call me queen.

_**Flashback to earlier after leaving the Chesse Funhouse**_

_Misty and Zion walked off arguing __again__ about that Misty could walk home on her own. Kenny flew off to his home and QT2 and Sheldon were left walking together. When they arrived at Sheldon's house_

_"You know it's funny on how it's normally, I'm supposed to walk you home Hehe it's the other way around." Sheldon laughed touching the back of his neck._

_"I live far off, and I fly there. I wouldn't want you to walk all the way home." She said taking off his jacket of her shoulders. "And I told you I can't feel the cold." _

_"I know I just felt like doing it."Sheldon said as he grabbed it smiling._

_QT2 smiled at him " Sheldon to ask you exactly. Why are you so different then other humans I met before. You act like my servant, when reality you're not commanded or forced to do so. Not even Vexus had servants that served her if they weren't forced too...uh..I mean that I heard of." QT2 quickly covered herself. _

_"Well, It's not like all robots, prefer being human, or date humans like you and Jenny do. Thats the same issue. In between crowds of people or robots that follow the same life course. There's always some that differ. Simply put everyone is different. In my case I don't care if I'm different then half the school in a good way or bad. I like myself the way I am. I was never confident enough though, until you came that is . Everyone seems interested in me now." Sheldon said thinking on how the students reacted on his transformation. Never has he had girls swooning over him._

_QT2 growled." Of course they always change their opinions at last minute. Filthy things..ahem..I mean..uh..if they never noticed you before they knew how you could really look. Then they're not anymore important in your life then they were then." QT2 said gripping his collar. "Including Jennifer." She said as she pulled his collar and realized she was chocking him and quickly set him down._

_"What made that cross your mind." Sheldon said still gasping for air and rubbing his neck. "I've always been wrapped up in the beauty of science and artificial life like robots, more then liking girls like every other guy was...why do you think I prefer robots. Like I said I like myself the way I am and no change in appearance is going to change that." He said grabbing her arms. "I never cared about how I looked, how popular I was or fitting in. So I put all my energy in what I loved, it was only until Jenny saved me and denied me that I desperately tried to make her see me different. You though accepted me, with what I looked like before, and even made me see that I could be much more. He finished his confession and hugged QT2 out of nowhere. QT2 was lost in shock, during this confession._

_"I love you my metallic wonder, You'll always be my __queen."__ Sheldon finished with his usual way of wording. QT2's eyes doubling in size when he for the first time was the one to move in and kiss._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Ugh I think I made that boy too-over confident with his inner feelings." Vexus said as she entered her bedroom. "But my charm did work on him perfectly." Vexus smiled. "My plan can not be working any better. " She laughed as laying on the bed, when she bent to turn of the light, she saw a picture frame that Sheldon had given to her previously to hold her copy of the pictures they took together in the photo booth. She remembered he suggested the frame, since unlike him. Being a robot made her have no place to carry them. She twisted her lip in thought as she stayed looking at the picture, remembering that day.

_**Flashback**_

_"I love you my metallic wonder, You'll always be my __queen."_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Ugh, why does that creature keep coming into my mind. I shall not let this useless thoughts interfere with my plan. Tomorrow just you wait Jennifer, you'll be wishing that you'd been the beach." Vexus laughed.

_--_

_Author's Note : OkI probably bored you with this chapter's length, but I want the story to move faster and pick up pace. So I wrote it longer then usual. If Sheldon appeared OOC in the end. It was because he couldn't hold no more his inner feelings, since he's always kept them locked up around Jenny_. _So he exploded at the end lollike a person would do when they let it all out. Brad/Jenny fluff definitely has started to begin in this chapter obviously. As for Britt and Tiff maybe being a bit OOC. Don't worry they have something else up their sleve. Melody will be making her comeback in the next chapter. Along with another character I won't mention until it comes :) As for QT2/Vexus lol I refuse to comment on her OOCness lol . But there is much more to come so be prepared ;) Anyways as to Sheldon's transformation I plan to draw his change and post it on DA for you can all get a idea, but maybe it'll be done after the next chapter is posted. You'll all know why once it's done. :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note : Sorry, Sorry, Sorry. I know I said I'd update sooner, but things have gotten so busy lately with the year passing and such. I apologize for the long wait but I'm ready now to get on more with the chapter. Hopefully this will mark a big start of the turning point in the story._

_Gogglehead Lover : Thanks for reviewing yet again I appreciate your reviews :)_

_Tails: Hehe I can't say much yet just continue reading and you'll see. Sheldon's transformation wasn't into a robot in the last chapter. Sorry if you misread that. He just got really really good looking lol but there's more in store for him and changes as well :) About the Misty/Sheldon hmm.. due to having trouble keeping up with the stories I'm planning and writing already I don't think I'll have the time to do it. But I agree it sounds like a good fic idea _

DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN MLAATR IT BELONGS TO ROB REZENNTI I'M JUST A FAN AND IF I WERE THE OWNER I'LL TOTALLY MAKE BRAD/JENNY A REALITY.

-CHAPTER 6 -

**-Wakeman Residence-**

Jenny looked at herself in the mirror. " I can't believe I'm wearing a bikini like this. I thought only models wore these." She said looking at the stringy material. "I wonder where it came from, I don't remember seeing this in the usual fashion magazines." She said looking at herself from behind to front. "Well if the gals say it's in then it's in, I'll just wear this top and shorts over it, until we get there." Jenny said putting them on, and grabbing her beach bag putting on her shades.

"Mom I'm off with Britt and Tiff." She said as she quickly went out the door before her mother could answer. "Whew that was close." She sighed as she walked up the driveway and waited on the sidewalk for the Crusts limo to arrive. She looked next-door at the Carbunkle residence. ' I haven't heard from Brad since yesterday, I wonder if he has plans with Misty and everyone later. Maybe I could tell him to give her a message for me.' She thought as she walked over to his house and rang the doorbell since she couldn't fly in his window like she used to.

She got interrupted of her thoughts when a woman opened the door. " Yes Miss may I help you."

Jenny looked at the woman ' Could this be Brad's mother, she's always off on business with Brad's dad. This has to be the first time I actually see her home.' Jenny spoke up. " Oh Hi you must be Mrs. Carbunkle I'm Jenny Wakeman from next-door."

"Oh yes I've heard of you, Brad is always mentioning you. You're the lovely daughter of Dr. Wakeman right." The woman said sweetly. "Ahh yes so you're here to go on a date with Brad then. I say you have to be the best choice compared to all the other girls he's tried to ask out."

"Yes that's me, huh wait on a date with Brad.." Jenny said amused and bewildered. "If Brad's always mentioning me like you said, Why hasn't he told you what he thinks of me as his robot friend." Jenny said quite a bit upset on how Brad supposedly always mentioning her could let his parents believe something was between them.

"Oh well either it slipped my mind, but I don't recall Brad ever mentioning anything against Tuck's saying you were his girlfriend."

"GIRLFRIEND!!"

" Why yes, I never thought twice about it when I heard of it a couple days back, to be exact I think it's when you first turned human if I'm right. But It wasn't much of a surprise to when he first told us he met you way back. I still remember how excited he was on meeting you and how he couldn't stop ranting about you. Hehe It even made Tuck jealous a couple of days but got over it since he also had fun with you. So it was a bigger worry to us then when you were just a robot." She said as she further opened the door. "Come in" She said as she went inside to the living room. Jenny without realizing or thinking twice followed and sat down on the couch next to her.

Mrs. Carbunkle took out a photo album and sat next to Jenny explaining on Brad's past as she showed Jenny pictures.

" We had a feeling it was coming with Brad's love of excitement of action, and things such as robots who he only fantazied of. Our worry of becoming part of a biker gang was constant, but then you came along and changed everything. It made him alive again, and he was constantly then into heroism and day-saving. It seemed then that his days became filled up because of you. Though at first we felt uneasy with you, we knew you'd protect him with Nora as your mother, and trusted you as we heard, and saw more, and more of you. But over time Brad's close friendship, and just his actions with you made us realize something as his parents. We didn't know what to think a human with a robot. We thought of it as impossible relationship if tooken seriously. It has never happened before in history. To be honest you were the only robot in town and in the world then. But due to our little time in town, we didn't want Brad to go and join a biker gang instead. So we left it at that and left the future take whatever it had."

Jenny was speechless at what Brad's mother told her. She had no idea at how they thought Brad had feelings for Jenny, especially since he was constantly acting up around other girls at school. She thought she'd hear this from Sheldon's parents instead of Brad's. But looking at the pictures in the album she couldn't believe it was Brad at ages 13, 14, 15 even 12 he looked so different. So rebellious, and violent compared to how tame he is now compared. She couldn't believe her defenseless friend was once in a gang. "But how do you know that Brad likes me if you're hardly here with him. How do you know it's not just a close friendship, or that he simply just wants adventure and cause trouble like he used to.

"As his parents we know a bit more his personailty believe or not. Brad's always up on acting and just doing, or playing a part. Even though he was different before he met you, we knew that wasn't really him, and was just simply rebelling on what his life currently was going through. Him being trapped here left to taking care of his brother, Me and my husband constantly off on work, even close to getting a divorce more then once." His mother replied knowingly.

"DIVORCE!!! Brad never told me any of this." Jenny said shocked.

" Like I said Brad is constantly putting up a facade around himself, like before when he was rebelling we knew it was just because of the circumstance and his feelings of wanting adventure and more in his life. We knew he wasn't really a dangerous teen material deep down. He's the same with revealing himself and feelings. He puts up an act to hide what he actually is feeling or going through. I'm sure he's something totally different at school, and when we're not here then what he appears in front of us." She said nodding her head

"Phessh you got that right, he's either playing a ladies man and trying to get any girl to go out with him. Or the know-it-all suave guy at school." Jenny said crossing her arms." You're telling me that all of that's a lie, and that he's hiding his true feeling for m...." Jenny got lost in thought as a flashback went in her mind.

_**-Series of Flashbacks-**_

_"I get it, you're going after something you wanted. I'm not going to stop you, even if this new you doesn't include me in the picture anymore." _

**-Fade-**

_I was about to marry Tammi, but then something held me back."_

_-_**Fade**

_"Next to Tuck you're the most import.."_

**-End of repeated Flashbacks-**

"But he's never acted like this to me before, he's always been a annoying friend. Why Now?" Jenny said as she realized Brad's change recently. "Is it just because I''m a human girl now."

"I'll be the first to say no to that, There are plenty of human girls around. But he picked the robot even with his parents against it. What I do say is he's gotten alot of pressure now that you are human, and that made him realize his feelings. Probably it could be you're more popular perhaps. I know jealousy could go a long way." Brad's mother said as Jenny suddenly remembered.

**- Flashbacks-**

_"Brad I just had the greatest dream with Don" Jenny excitedly told Brad when she got her dream chip first on._

_Uh Jenny Some dreams are better only for you_

**Fade**

_Jenny sighed as all the guys were taken for the movie date. " I guess I'll settle for Brad."_

_"Settle what's that supposed to mean, that I'm not good enough for you."_

**End of flashbacks**

"No way Could it be that all this time Brad was.."

_HONK!!_

"Oh That's my ride I've got to go, Thanks Mrs. Carbunkle, Can you tell Brad I stopped by." Jenny said heading out the door.

"Oh well I see you're heading to the beach, Brad told me he'd was going there on a date today, He took Tuck with him and not long ago he left you might catch him there Bye Now." Brad's mother said after her and closed the door.

" A DATE !!! And his mom said he likes me. Oh no he didn't. " Jenny said as she slammed the limo door before the chaffuer could.

"My Jenny you're hyped up today." Britt said to her and whispered to the other girls " Please save it for the party." While all the girls held their laugh.

**-The beach-**

" I can't believe you guys made me go to the beach." Brad said as he finished putting his sunblock and now sporting his black shades.

"Like I was gonna leave you home, plus I needed some help too." Zion said as he caught sight of Misty in a two piece swimsuit. " Hang on business calls." He said as he went over to here obviously offering sunblock treatment, which lead to a argument and even a slap on Zion's cheek. Brad shook his head and chuckled. " He never gives up."

"Brad" A voice called as Brad turned to it.

"MELODY!!!" Brad said shocked. "You're back."

" Yeah QT2 bumped into me and invited me here said you were lonely." She said fluttering her eyelashes.

"Well I wouldn't put it like that." Brad said nervously as he looked at Sheldon and pouted.

" Come On Brad we didn't want you to feel like a third wheel plus you deserve it." QT2 said as she arrived.

"WHAT!!!" Misty, Brad, Kenny, and Zion said in shock.

" Ah yes I have this ability to shift to human droid outer wear. Making me able to come to the beach." QT2 said as she now looked alot like a human.

"But you're not a human permanete right ? " Misty said shocked.

" No way I would never become fully a human. Think of it as a temporary switch of convenience." QT2 quickly said

" But how?" Kenny wondered.

"Long story short, advanced technology." QT2 answered. As everyone "oohhhed"

On the other side of the beach there was a frad party takin place, and a limo was just arriving.

" Ok girls as soon as we get down, at my signal we'll show them off." Britt said getting off the limo and joining the big crowd. Jenny last to get out, though it looked like a fun party she couldn't help, but feel uncomfortable. She took it as part of being normal and went along.

As some of frad boys were playing volleyball the girls walked up and asked for a game. Soon they were all having a game, but it seemed that when a ball faulted at Britt's hand she seemed to slink herself over to one of the boys and give a flirt or two. Jenny inwardly growled at her so being the way she was.

Back to the other side of the beach where Brad and the rest were. Zion noticed from afar a group playing volleyball. "Hey check it out they're playing a game of volley how about we give it a shot I brought the net." Zion said as he and Kenny started setting it up. Brad walked turned to look at the far off party. " Hmm I wonder what kind of fun they're having." Brad said as he looked and seemed to recognize one of the girls playing quite well.

"I heard it's some frad party they're holding only the invited go to it." Melody said as she walked up to him trying to make his view off the party.

"Oh figures... hey wait a minute..Melody you're still a robot and Kenny so you two won't be able to go in the beach." Brad said looking back at the group and ignore Melody advances. " What about third wheel hmm? " Brad told Sheldon and QT2.

"Melody is with you paired so she's fine, and Kenny you're date is soon to arrive. She must be late, in the meantime pair up with Tuck" QT2 told him. Which made Tuck pop out from under the sand, he buried himself under.

Back at the party they had finished playing volleyball and were all joking on how the game went meanwhile some of the girls were flirting and dancing with some of the guys. Jenny was being eyed by some guys, blushing she decided to head for the bathroom for composure, when Britt held her back. " Oh Jennifer where you're going we're just about to go for a swim. You don't want to miss that right. " Britt said pulling her towards the water, glancing at Tiff who snickered, and secretly handed Pteresa scissors.

"No Guess not." She said as she got into the water, and experience the salty ocean. All of a sudden she wished her friends were there to cherish this experience or Brad at least who was always there even at the time she thought she was going through puberty when reality she was turning into a monster because of a nanobot of Vexus. She smiled as she remembered the time she first met Misty, and turned Brad down at the Chesse Funhouse. That was when she noticed it wasn't the first time she left Brad for another friend, and he forgave her despite that, but this time it was different. Misty was a hero and outsider, the Crusts were just the popular girls at school as they always been. She didn't have a good enough reason as she did with Misty. Britt broke her out of her thoughts "Who's up for Chicken."

Jenny had no idea what they meant, when Pteresa explained it was a water game and Jenny watched the other girls play.

Back to Brad and the gang, they had just finished playing volleyball, and in the sand, and now were about to go for a swim when Brad held up " What about Kenny's date, did she stood him up."

"No I'm here." A voice said as everyone turned around.

"It's about time Vega, I never knew it'll take you this long." QT2 said as she hugged her. " I'm sure you know Vega Q..ahem Queen of Cl.. VEGA-PRIME. I told her to take a vacation and join us." QT2 said as she walked back to Sheldon everyone was confused.

"Umm...yeah..I knew QT2 back home before she rebelled. " She said looking at QT2 glaring. As QT2 cleared her throat and dragged Sheldon to the water, Zion following suit.

"Hey Mist, Long time no see." Vega told her friend.

"Wait you two know each other too." Brad said confused again.

" When apart of the Teen Team you get to know your peeps." Misty said as she smiled and headed to the water.

Kenny forgot about the rest of confusion and walked up to Vega smiling. Brad walked off and took a dive before Melody could stop him. "Agh is he running away from me." Melody sulked as Tuck sat next to her. "You and me both sister, He's always locked in his room nowadays, but ah what the heck Wanna come with me and get me a snow cone." Tuck eagerly got up off his feet, and Melody smiled, and took his hand.

Brad at first started swimming along with the group, until he caught sight of the party-goers on the other far side were swimming as well and seemed to be quite a commotion. Subconsciously he started swimming towards the party-goers, leaving the others behind. Zion was the first to take notice of Brad leaving "Hey Brad where ya going." He called out, but no answer. "Ok either he didn't hear me or he didn't want to hear me." Zion answered looking at the others.

"I say we follow him" Misty said as she started after him as Zion stopped her.

"He's probably just going to find out what that party's abo...Seeya" Zion said as he took notice to what he was saying and went after Brad. Misty chiding him, and started to follow as well when QT2 called her.

"And since when do you care for those kind of human parties, Don't tell me you do now." QT2 frowned

" I don't and I don't think I will ever, but the main reason we're here is because of Brad. I don't care for him all that much, but he got ditched like the rest of us by Jenny and..and I'm not about to let some human party stop me from following them." Misty stormed as she dove in and followed Brad, and Zion.

"Hmm.. Brad isn't with Melody QT2 this isn't going according to plan." Sheldon told her.

"I'm not about to quit yet my pet Come On! " QT2 answered him following where the others left off to.

Meanwhile Jenny had been watching the group of girls play the game, some lost and fell back into the water. Britt was currently on Paulo's shoulders while Tiff was on Jackson's neither had been pushed back, but Britt called herself timed out. Pteresa who hadn't in the water yet swam next to Jenny. "K Jenny you're turn." Jenny smiled uneasy "But who will be my partner." Jenny told her. But her she got her answer when suddenly she was on Don Prima's shoulders. "Hey there doll, Show us what you got." Jenny cracked a smile, but really she wasn't happy about it. 'Out of all guys, they leave me with this narcissist. Come On could it get any worse.' Jenny thought as she pretended she was ok with it. " Alright lets go."

Pteresa chuckled and winked a signal to Britt and Tiff, while she and the other girls giggled softly as Pteresa held the scissors behind her back. "Oh don't Don Jenny's really going to show you what she'sgot." Pteresa grinned.

As they were preparing to start, a group of swimmers out of the crowd approached.

As one stopped where he was taking sight at what was before him. "Is that Jenny?" He stared shocked at what she was doing, and more even what she was wearing.

" Whatcha say Brad, Golly man you're getting faster at swimmin." Zion said as he reached him.

"What does she think she's doing." Misty who had caught up behind them stared.

"Why can't you wear one like hers." Zion said to Misty who whacked him.

"Ok On your mark, get set go." Yelled one of the frad boys as Jenny started to battle with Tiff, everyone caught up in the battle didn't notice what was about to take place. Pteresa slowly began to creep up behind Jenny, scissors in her hand. "Hehe Snip, Snip Jenny."

Brad noticed her with the scissors, but before he could call out it was too late, off went Jenny's top. Jenny fell back in the water with a flash blinding her and surfaced trying to cover herself.

_SPLASH_

"Jenny you alright." Tiff asked her.

"I'm fine I getting out Something happened," Jenny said beet red as she quickly tried to get to shore.

"Did you see that..Jenny doesn't even know they played dirty on her." Brad said steaming. "That's it I had enough." Brad stormed as he went back to shore.

"Brad where you going.. wait up." Zion said as he followed, Misty shocked at the display that went on frowned in disgust, and quickly swam back to shore as well.

"Did Jenny even see us." Sheldon said looking at Jenny walking slowly while covering herself to shore.

"I believe she doesn't even know we're here. Dear Sheldon you were wrong this is going better then planned." QT2 looked at him grinning "Tomorrow we'll be heading straight to the ultimate next step."

Melody who was walking with Tuck licking on a snow-cone caught sight of the commotion, but hasn't realized it was Jenny. She then saw Brad get out of the water with a more then angry look on his face. "Brad, whats going on." She said going next to him.

"If she only knew what those tramps were doing to her. Seriously I wou.."Brad trailed off as he saw Britt with a camera snickering. "She wouldn't" Brad said aloud.

"What whats going on."Melody kept asking.

"Hey listen Brad, Jenny dumped us, She has to learn her lesson somehow if you go to her know she'll blow you off." Misty told him as she and Zion had reached shore. "Just leave her." She told him, as Brad looked at her and marched off. Zion about to follow, but Misty held him back "Leave me cool off, he knows I'm right."

Jenny as soon as she got to shore she ran straight to the dressing room. "Oh my dear Jenny you lost your top! " Britt called after her loud enough for the rest of the party-goers heard. Jenny hid in the dressing room still completely red from embarrassment. "Not only did I lose my top on top of Don Prima, but I lost my top in public in front of a bunch of guys." Jenny groaned. When a knock was heard on the door.

"Jennifer dear, come on. You're not going to let the incident ruin fun are you." Britt said on the other end of the door while Tiff and the other girls who had gotten to shore as well held their laugh. "Come On we've got a replacement dress for you to wear." Britt said showing her the dress when Jenny opened the door. " You have to come out with something to wear you know and it can't be with your tank top and shorts you came here since, the ocean seemed to have dragged them off." Britt continued.

Jenny sighed and took another look at the dress, it looked awfully short, but stylish in a way. With no other choice she grabbed it and put it on. When she came out a few moments later, she didn't feel the least bit comfortable after what happened. Some of the frad boys were eyeing her a whispering something upon each other. Making Jenny head straight out of the beach house. "I can't do this, not after what happened." She said thinking out loud.

"Jenny I just can't believe it." A voice said as Jenny turned her head towards it.

"VEGA!! What are you doing on Earth?" Jenny said shocked.

"Oh I was doing a favor to a friend, but now I'm glad I came. I wouldn't think you'd turn permanent into a human, and from what Kenny told me into a snob as well." Vega said frowning at her. Kenny who was with her suddenly nervous.

"Kenny you told her what, How could you I thought we wer.."Jenny started to say upset with him.

" What!!! Friends. Listen Jen, QT2 and the others told me everything you did to them, and no matter how you put it. Hanging out with those sell-outs makes no excuse valuable."

Jenny had enough when she heard QT2's name again. " How can you trust her, over me she just got here, I mean Misty was first against her like me. What did she do to her? Brainwash ? Did she just brainwash all of you." Jenny shot back at her.

" You better watch it Jen, you might just want to look at yourself. At least QT2 is still a robot and on our side. From what I see, you're the one getting brainwashed into one of them." Vega answered her as she pulled Kenny away. " By the way, while you're having fun in there with your new so-called friends. We don't need your sympathy, in fact since you're too busy now. We don't need you at all, pretend you never knew us and everything will be as it's meant to be. We'll go on with our own lives even if it means you're permanently out of the picture. " She said as she walked back with Kenny to the group on the far side of the beach.

Jenny watched them go in disbelieve. She hadn't seen Vega in a while and they were close- friends. Now when she finally saw her again they fought and agrued. She just couldn't believe it was all happening at once. First Sheldon who got a makeover got a girlfriend who is her sworn rival now. Her sworn rivals are suddnely her new friends. Her old friends turned her back on her and went with her rival, and Brad...Jenny suddnely remembering Vega's last sentence cause her to remember.

**-Flashback- **

_"even if this new you doesn't include me in the picture anymore." _

**-End of Flashback-**

"Oh No Now what." Jenny said confused at her dilemma, and twirled her fingers on one of her pigtails. When something caught her eye, that is when she noticed the far off group. Even though she couldn't see them perfectly now she could tell who was who. Zion, and Misty seemed to be starting lunch. Vega and soon joining them and sat down next to each other. ' That's weird the seem close.' Jenny thought as she then caught sight of QT2 and Sheldon. She couldn't believe QT2 wa swimming in the water, and less she looked practically almost human. ' What the..how can they accuse me of being human when she turned human now too.' Jenny thought as she growled, but then forgot all about her when she saw Brad sitting away from the group alone ontop of a sand dune. ' Why is he..' Jenny thought as she then saw a girl come next to him, linking arms. 'Is that his date' Jenny thought as she tried to figure out who she was, but was interrupted by

"Now you can stop standing alone and come to enjoy yourself." Britt said as she and the other girls pulled her inside.

Brad who was sitting nearby alone on a sand dune/ little hill watched Jenny as she got pulled inside. His mind flying at what could they have in plan for her, especially dressed like that. "Doesn't she know they dressed her in a..a.."

"Is that a corset ? " Melody came up next to him wondering. "I didn't know you could wear those alone...I thought they went under something."

"That's because it's not just a corset it's a French Maid outfit." Brad answered with a unreadable solemn expression, but his tone of voice hinted jealousy. He then heard and saw something he didn't want to hear/see and shot up. "That's it! Jenny Hang On" He ran toward the beach house.

"Brad Wait." Melody yelled after him while back at the group QT2 just smiled, and sighed while leaning on Sheldon shoulder.

Meanwhile in the Beachouse, the girls pulled Jenny up to the bar. "Come On Jenny you look parched have a drink." Tiff told her handing her a cup. "It's coconut-flavored." Jenny smiled and drank along with the rest of the girls. Suddenly after drinking down some of the "coconut" drink she felt like all her worries lifted off, and started laughing at some of the guys comments. When one of the guys offered her another drink. "Here try this one it's grapefruit, and I served it just for you." He said as Jenny just giggled and drank it. "Come on doll Lets dance." The guy told her as she quickly accepted.

Jenny felt like she wasn't herself no more, or on Earth for that manner. She felt the joy to dance, while all the bright disco-themed colors flashed around. All of a sudden though the started spinning too fast and Jenny felt awfully dizzy. "Ow Sorry, but I don't feel so good, I think I should go lay down, maybe go home." Jenny said closing her dizzy eyes and stroking her head.

"Oh not to worry doll, You could lay out back in the master room. It's got a hot tub and everything." The guy said leading her there. While Britt nudged Tiff laughing.

Jenny stood still rubbing her eyes as the guy opened the door. The room was spacious, with a waterbed and a candle-lit small table. And the bathroom was twice the size of her own, with a nice red hot-tub that seemed big enough for only 2 possibly 3. Jenny blinked her eyes a couple of times, stepping inside the room, and taking in the view. Noticing a big glass-slide window with a small balcony with a view of the beach. " Wow the view is beautiful from up here, Look the sun is soon about to set." She said as she walked over to the glass door realizing it was locked. "Hey this is locked How do you open it." She said as she turned around to find the guy locking the door with a single small key.

"Hmm oh that well you see It doesn't open. It's fake, and bullet-proof." He said as he flushed down the key. " The only way out is my bud who has a copy of the key I just flushed. And he won't open until tommorrow." He said with a laugh walking to her.

"Wh..What do you mean with only way out." "This isn't funny for some joke, I said I'm not feeling good. Quit joking and open the door." Jenny said firmly, despite seeing the room spinning a bit.

"This isn't a joke dollface, Now that you're a normal human girl, it's time to start growing up." He said as he took her shoulders and leaned in for a deep kiss. Jenny was shocked at first, but then the picture of Brad with that girl came into mind, and she decided to finally enjoy what's she always wanted. 'MY FIRST KISS' She thought happily. ' But wait I don't even know who this guy is I couldn't even see his face right.' She thought suddenly as she remembered she was too dizzy to really take a look at him. She tried to push back, but it seemed he only held her closer, and she felt him reaching for her top zipper. Desperate and not knowing what this guy had in plan. She tried to fight him off, but she started feeling more and more dizzy, the room started to spin faster and things started to fade, and become fuzzier. She was about to pass out with the last thing she noticed was a loud BANG and a figure charging towards her.

_--_

_Author's Note : Whew now that has to be the most dramatic turnpoint I've done so far. Don't worry everyone I don't write lemon and I won't go to a mature level. To be honest lol This is the farest I'd go in my stories if I ever has a dramatic turn like this. I never reveal further, and since I've seen even Disney shows with similar aspects and rated G or PG and still under the Disney label. _

_This was a long chapter and most of it I know went in Jenny thinking or talking with Brad's mother. But I felt somehow it had to move faster along so the only way I could do that and explain well enough is to write longer chapters. I hope I didn't put anyone to sleep. Britt and Tiff I hope they seem to everyone to be hitting the brink of pure evil __w__itches lol But they __still__aren't quite done yet with sabotaging. Jenny seems naive to point blank at seeing what Britt and Tiff schemes are, but that's the point. Jenny always seems to overlook their evil in the show so I put her the same here. Brad might seem a bit OOC and his past(that I made up of course) but it seemed to fit quite well with his persona so I thought Why Not? Vega is the mystery character that was going to appear and I know it seems unrealistic on how she would trust her mother after what she did. Trust me, QT2 has her ways and most likely as you can tell has used Jenny as a advantage to get Vega on her side again. Like I said before though it's not over yet and art will soon come when a certain chapter is made. I can't tell which one will it be exactly, but I will mention it when it is the one._

_Anyways Read N Review _


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: ^^ Thank you everyone for the reviews. I'm glad more people are interested in the story, I think especially now more people are interested since it's seeming to get juicer in drama ^^ Like I said before it gets more interesting as it goes on further into the story. Well it's not over yet but it's definitely going to be the turn of events. :)_

_**GoggleheadLover : Thanks again for your loyalty from the very start. Your reviews kept me to going on quicker with this story then I ever expected. Lol yes Brad to the RESCUE. Reminds us a bit of Bradventure doesn't it :)**_

_**RavenBlackheart: Lol you went from Tails to Raven lol I'll get used to it. Thanks for being a great and loyal reviewer since chapter 4 **_

_**Chiischi: Thanks for liking my story I'm glad you did lol I had a feeling people would get anxious at a cliffhanger as dramatic as that. Sorry for being bad and holding it off for a month's long update**_

_**Keth1: Thanks for reading my story and loving it so far. I appreciate it. Lol don't we all wish some payback for Britt and Tiff :)**_

_**Butterfree: Thanks for the tip I'll try not to do that. Even though it's hard for me not to at times lol **_

_**--**_

CHAPTER 8

Jenny slowly opened her eyes, her vision was still a little hazy and her head was throbbing. As she sat up she began to recollect the last thing she remembered. ' The last thing I remember was being at the party with the Crusts..I was swimming....Brad was with that girl...Vega and Kenny...dancing....then.." She then widen her eyes as the last thing she remembered as being trapped in that room before blacking out. ' Is that why my head hurts, because I hit the floor' She thought as she then looked around her vision becoming clearer.

"Where am I" She said aloud frantically. As she noticed she was in a unfamiliar room. "This isn't the room I was in last night." She said as saw from the nearby window that she wasn't on the beach anymore, but back in the city. As she was about to get off the bed she noticed something as she slipped away the covers, she quickly wrapped herself in them again. "Where's my clothes ! " She gasped as she clearly remembered Britt giving her an outfit to put on after the bikini top incident. As she quickly picked up the phone in the room she read the label on it saying:

_Tremorton Inn_

"I'm in a hotel ! " She gasp squeezing the handset, when suddenly she heard a doorknob rattling. Looking back to the door frozen in place as she saw a figure enter. Holding on still to the phone she was ready to throw it at the person and run for it. Luckily she missed, but that wasn't the only thing tha shocked her.

"JENNY WHAT THE" He said as he ducked the shot.

"BRAD!!!" Jenny yelled after passing initial shock yelled out with questions. "Where are my clothes? Why are we in a hotel? Did you take me here? Why? What are you thinking? Where's everyone? " Then out-of-breath she quickly embarrassed grabbed a pillow she asked a one question that she feared " WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME !"

Brad catching only the last question quickly replied. "Look Jen this may look bad, but it's not what you think I'd neve.." Brad got interrupted by a pillow Jenny threw at him.

"What happened to the party and everyone!" Jenny yelled at him.

Brad a bit annoyed now answered while throwing Jenny clothes for her to wear that he was carrying. "Your so-called pals the Crusts and their gang after humiliating you at the beach outside to every guy there, by cutting off your top. They then basically set you up."

"How could you say that! They offered me their own clothing and everything. I was the one who danced with the guy and.....oh and by the way look who's talking how could you know all this you were to busy with your date. What are you jealous, or are you simply just covering yourself with what really happened." Jenny told him

"What are talking about, You don't remember anything. They put something in your drink and you didn't even know what you were doing or dressed in. Did you even know what that outfit was." Brad said blushing

"I know you do, how do you explain me being without clothes and here out of all places. If you didn't do anything why not take me home. Jenny said narrowing her eyes, which were getting glassy and hazy holding back from bursting.

"Because going home to your mom, you dressed in Lingerie, and your mind definitly not normal wasn't about to look good to her, especially if I was the one taking you home. brad yelled out still blushing.

"So you took me here to a hotel room, and took off my clothes" Jenny told him looking away "How innocent and caring of you."Jenny sighed looking down "I know I've haven't been with you guys, hanging out with the cousins. But doing this as simple dirty payback or blackmail is really low even for you"

"BLACKMAIL!!!! I wouldn't even force you to do something you didn't want to unlike other jerks who only think of themselves." Brad replied a bit now off guard."I'd rather wait then go any other easy way."

" Are you sure this isn't just another act of yours." Jenny said glaring at him.

"What" Brad said confused.

"According to my research you aren't exactly innocent or truthful either. I heard you're known to rebelwhen things don't go according to plan."Jenny subconsciously said.

Brad was shocked speechless and just stared at her. After a while he lowered his eyes, and walked out the door. "You know I always wanted to be a hero...a crime-fighter machine" He said slowly as he smiled but then it quickly disappeared. "but now that I actually did something a true hero would do, I realize I'm better off being normal." He said as he went out the door.

Jenny just stared where Brad previously was, when she felt a drop fall on her hand. Surprised she felt her face wet as she touched her cheek, where more of this salty water was there. As she looked at her reflection in the bedside mirror, she saw that she was crying. Instead of feeling more sadder by this she was surprised. 'This is the first time I've ever literally cried ever since I turned human...but why' She thought. 'Is it because of what I think happened..or is it...' She continued thinking as she looked back at where Brad left.

"Oh I don't even know who to believe anymore! " She cried out as she noticed a maid came in with her cart. Jenny quickly quieted down and looked at the maid's concerned face. ' I must look terrible in her eyes, Who knows what she's thinking I did..and...what if she thinks Brad..and...I' Jenny said as she turned beet red.

"Oh I'm sorry dear, just asking if the clothes I gave you fit." The maid caringly said with a Swedish accent.

"The clothes? " Jenny asked dumbfounded.

" Ah hehe that's right you probably don't remember Poor dear. That dear friend of yours that just left, brought you in here, and asked me for assistance to get you out of that dreadful clothing you had on, also getting off that makeup that you had on as well ." The maid explained as she folded some towels.

Jenny now noticing as she looked in the mirror that she had no make-up on, and her hair was done in two Swiss braids with flowers in them which previously she had a bun.

"Ahh you look so cute and innocent with that look on, and these clothes if they fit you, will make you look like a Swedish Lassie. Oh that is if you don't mind that I did pamper you up a tid bit." The maid said respectfully.

"Uh..no It's fine." Jenny said quickly as she thought inwardly. ' Gosh innocent, she must be awfully nice to say something like that, and ignore that I'm in a hotel room with no clothes.'

" You're fortunate to have such a respectfully trustworthy friend like that lad." The maid said smiling as Jenny snorted.

"What makes you think that, Looks can fool you" Jenny said shaking her head.

"I apologize" The maid said with a curtsy. " but seeing the way he came in here, asking for my help and despite being able to take advantage of you in the state you were in. He never even entered the room. Instead it took all of your other 7 friends to calm him down from his anger. Apparently they said you were about to get hurt from this stranger if he wouldn't of burst in the room. From what they told me a big fight took place, and he left before anyone called the authorities.

"What" Jenny said in disbelief. ' Everyone was here' She thought as she pictured Misty, Kenny, Zion, Vega and from what it sounds like Tuck and probably QT2 and Brad's ...' Jenny broke out of her thoughts. "Was a blond girl with them?" Jenny quickly asked.

"As a matter of fact, there was one with them. She was actually arguing with your friend that saved you, but he seemed to ignore her. After that she left along with 3 other girls.

Jenny started feeling guilty of what she told Brad. ' Was he really caring for me' Jenny said frowning. She quickly started getting dressed in the clothes when the maid stopped her.

"My dear you get dressed I'll go fetch your friend for you." The maid told her as Jenny thanked her. But when the maid returned "I'm sorry miss, but they seem to have gone. Shall I fetch you a taxi."

"No I'll just call my mom" Jenny said cracking a smile, when really inside she was feeling terrible.' If Britt and Tiff set me up truly then they're going to pay. First things first though I have to apologize to Brad.' Jenny thought

**-Somewhere in an underground lair-**

"Arggh It didn't work, He was more interested in that Jenny girl" A girl stormed in, punching the wall and crossing her arms sulking. As two other figures entered.

"Wow and to think I thought she was a sweet girl-next-door type when I saw her." Vega said wide-eyed at Melody's display, then glanced at the other person wincing.

"Now don't you come looking at me. I'm not the one making her throw a fit, this is all her." QT2 said as she changed back into her Vexus form.

"Can you blame me for not doing so." Vega said as she sighed. " I mean seriously the main reason why I came down here was to prove you wrong, plus see exactly what you're up to. You don't expect me to believe you don't have something planned right." Vega said as she frowned "but"

"But then you saw her" Vexus replied "The way she has become towards not only her own kind but so-called friends as well." Vexus told her as she shook her head. " I can turn her human, but the way she's acting has nothing to do with me. That's just to prove the traitor she really was all along."

"I don't get it, we were friends, how can she be this way. Now I know it's bad when you're right. Vega said looking at her mother.

"Agh" Vexus all of a sudden yelped in pain leaning over grasping her stomach area.

Vega stared at her shocked, and was about to go and see what was wrong, but she wasn't prepared to get that close to her mother again. Not after what she did in the past. ' Plus I don't know exactly what's on her mind now' Vega thought. So instead she tried to ease herself by making it sound like a tease.

"Hmmm... Did one of your precious Nanobots babies turn against you now" Vega said chuckling,

"Enough Vega!" Vexus yelled looking at her and straighten herself snickering "It seems they'll be a bit of a change in plans." She then switched a button on a remote to stop Melody from her fit. Melody stopped her pacing that she was doing, and suddenly stood straight like a soldier, eyes red. "Yes Vexus"

Vega got wide-eyed and gasped. "I knew it ! You did have some control on her"

"No this is just when that attitude of hers gets out of hand. Trust me even you'd do this after that wailing of hers gives you a migraine." Vexus told her, then turned to Melody. " Sheldon will be here momentarily, I want you to activate your father's TDSA"

"Right away Vexus" Melody answered while heading off into another room.

"Wait a minute What in galaxies is as TDSA !" Vega said shocked." I knew it you never leave your evil old ways behind for a minute, and just when I thought..."

"First of all Vega, before you continue jabbering. The very one you called your friend, turned out to be the opposite. So I would think you'd learn your lesson on judging between good or evil so quickly." Vexus said looking back at a angry Vega "and TDSA stands for Time DNA Spawning Accelerator, you connect the dots." Vexus said as she heard a movement from above, indicating that Sheldon must of arrived.

**-Above-ground-**

"Hmm lets see this GPS signal said that I'm in the right spot so...." Sheldon said as he looked up from his equipment, he currently being in the Silver Shell suit. He heard nearby a twig snap. Quickly turning in his place he let out a firm who's there, even though inside Sheldon was trembling a bit, holding on to a sort of maneuver stick.

"Shell you found it after all. Not a surprise for someone as smart as you." QT2 came up from a underground hidden door and greeted him with a kiss.

Sheldon quickly pushed her back " Not out here what if someone sees us. What would they think." He said nervous.

QT2 left out a slight giggle. "Now that is one thing you won't have to worry about anymore. Come It's time to initiate." QT2 said while taking his hand and leading him inside.

Nearby a bush rustle and out popped the causers to it. " That cheater, If only Sheldon knew !" Zion said clenching his fists.

"Thanks man for almost blowing our cover. I was doing fine, until you showed up and almost blew it." Kenny said frowning and removing some leaves of him.

"Hey wait were doing around here anyways. Let me guess you just met that Vega robot, and you're already following her home." Zion said crossing his arms.

"Look who's talking, The very guy that doesn't take no for a answer, and gets more punches from the very girl he tries to flirt with." Kenny snapped back. " Why don't you continue following Misty, while I handle this." He said walking towards the hidden door, trying to open it.

" Hey I told you, it's all a matter of time before she's madly in love with me." Zion said proudly nodding.

Kenny ignoring him kept struggling. " Argh it's no use there's no way insiiiiiiiiiiiddddddddddeeeeeee" Kenny screamed as he was sucked into a trap door that suddenly appeared. Leaving Zion shocked.

"Wow I'm going to miss him. So young and he left this planet to destroy a cheating girl." Zion said seriously even though it sounded sarcastic. "Kenny you made us proud!" Zion hollered when a neon green blinding light came from underground and enveloped him. Zion's scream turning into a a hazy new sound.

Misty sitting on top of a piston building was eating some lunch sadly thinking about the incident with Brad and Jenny earlier, when she noticed the green light shoot up to the sky. "What the"

Far off in the Carbunkle house the flicker of the light was seen from there too. Brad was lieing on his bed with his back on the headboard, throwing a tennis ball against the wall. When he spotted the light and stopped for a few seconds eyeing the window, but not bothering to move from his spot. When Tuck bursted in screaming in excitement. "Brad Brad Did you see that, That was like an alien landing, maybe a UFO..or..or..an atomic LASER EXPLOSION...or...or...the end of the WORLD...Ahhh...someone call Chicken Little the sky's falling ! " Tuck said running in circles as Brad just started at him sighing.

"You're in one of your moods again are you."

Meanwhile Jenny was getting driven home by her mom. "Well Jenny I've been doing calculations, but so far nothing appears as to why you turned human. All the tests say you are human and have nothing unhuman on you any longer. In other words you're just a normal teenage girl." Nora said worried while Jenny looked out the side window silent. " Oh dear I would've never expect something as impossible as this happening. I just can't make another XJ9, or XJ10 for that manner, you had everything advanced needed to be. Oh why didn't I come up with a backup plan if something like this happened..well I guess I isn't my fault since it's not ever a mecha turns orga." Nora continued concerning.

"Don't worry mom, It won't make a difference if I'm a robot anymore or not. Even when I was, QT2 seemed to be doing just as great, even better then me. Especially if she has Misty and Kenny now with her, not to mention Vega's on her side too. There's no need for me to be a robot anymore." Jenny said sadly head down. 'At least this way if Brad and I ever are friends again, maybe he and I could actually go ou..' Jenny got broken out of her thoughts when she spotted a green light, back in the city, causing Nora to hit the brakes.

"Mom the town's in trouble, give me the jet-pack I can help." Jenny said running out of the with the jet-pack.

"Jenny wait you're a normal girl. You could get killed!" Nora yelled after her, as she turned around the car to follow her. "Why did I ever build any children"

--

_Author's Note: Ok this was probably a huge letdown, from the last chapter. But like I said this chapter is marking the turn-of-events so I know it mostly went in talk. I'm sorry, but it will move on to more twisting stuff in the later chapters. I just didn't want to continue and make this chapter any longer then it already is, then it would seem more tiring and boring. Plus this story is in the middle area now, not exactly nearing the end, but close-by. I try also to write the story, in as most chapters possible, but not as much as exaggerating and tirelessly long. That way it could be a average length story, then a short story that finishes too quick :) Anyways this chapter dealt with the turning point of Jenny's fight and her growing feelings for Brad, Definitely a turn-point for Sheldon as well, and as you see also with the other characters as well. Anyways sorry again for length and kinda making this like a filler. Don't give up reading the BradxJenny is just starting :)_

_Anyways_

_Read N Review_


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Note: Oh Wow ^^ Thank you everyone so far for reading my story. I appreciated the comments so much, and as well I was shocked at the amount of people that kept adding it to their favorite story lists. Thank you ^^ Also sorry for the tad bit long of a update, but I was planning other stories, and such. But I won't forget this one I promise. Especially not with you faithful readers ^^ Anyways enough chitchat on with the reviews and Thank You's ^^_

_**L100Meganium : Wow I'm happy to have done one. I love this couple too and might be obsessed as well lol I promise you that despite I might take a bit to update sometimes. I won't let it die until it's complete. Since I hate it when that happens too ^^**_

_**GoggleHeadLover: Thanks again for the loyalty from the start ^^ And Yes wasn't that annoying lol I purposely did that since Jenny in truth can be shallow like that at times**_

_**keth1 : Thanks for your review and liking the previous chapter. I appreciate it ^^**_

_**chiishi: Hehe ^^ Thanks for the enthusiasm ^^ It really helps, and Thank you for understanding. I'll try and make this chapter longer for you and filled with more turning points ^^ **_

_**revan blackheart: I remembered it was revan this time ^^ You're queer Lol You're a good guessing at what's going to happen next. You're on the right track about Zion, but I wouldn't give up about Sheldon so quickly. It might not be done with him yet. And as for QT2 Lol Lets just say you'll know when Jenny knows ^^**_

_**As for everyone else faving the story: Thank You ^^**_

_Now on to the story ^^_

**CHAPTER 9**

**--**

Jenny finally landed on the streets in the center city of Tremorton looking for where the green light went. "Alright I know what I saw, so that means someone around here can tell me where that green light came from." Jenny said looking around the city.

"And just where had you been, under a rock this past week." A voice told her.

Jenny looked around, people were walking by and going about their normal lives like nothing occurred. She looked for the voice, but couldn't see who it was.

"And even IF you actually got here on time Red just what were YOU going to do about it." The voice said again. Jenny looked behind her, but still she couldn't see where it was coming voice itself sounded dreary, and like if it was trapped in her head, Starting to get desperate she started walking.

"Oh sure walk away, that's all you've been doing latly. Cause that's all you CAN do right." It said again.

Jenny a bit mad at it now turned around. "Listen if you're going to torment me Have the courage to face me with it, instead of hiding like a chicken." Jenny bursted out.

"We'll's see who's the chicken" The voice replied as Jenny felt something behind her, as she quickly turned and grabbed whatever it was.

"Got you you....huh.." Jenny suddenly went from mad and scared to bewildered. She then noticed the people passing by giving her stares, and she quickly let it down. "Sorry cutie, I thought you were someone else." She said now changing her mood to a sweet one as she patted the boy's hair. He reminded her a bit of Tuck since he was around that age. "Are you hurt anywhere."

"Mama was wrong you still have something, reflexes." The boy said as he coughed and stroked his throat which Jenny was chocking.

"Wait you were the one talking to me." Jenny said surprised, recognizing the voice. "Where did you come from."

"I believe I don't have to answer that question." The boy said standing up grinning, making Jenny clench her fists. The boy took notice of it. " And before you choke me again be aware, that I a child have more privileges in the bystanders eyes then you do. That is unless you want to appear more evil to your friends." The boy said casually blowing his nails and rubbing them against his shirt. "Or should I say ex-friends."

"Listen you, you're just a kid, and you're not going to come and tell me about my friends. I don't have time for this I have to go.." Jenny started to say defensively as she started to walk away.

"See where the green light went." The boy answered grinning sheepishly, making Jenny stop in her tracks, and turn around.

"Wait you saw the light! Whe..oh never mind if you saw it. So did all of these people." Jenny said storming off.

"Ok then when you're done I'll be in that place getting a sandwich." The boy said after her.

**-Late AfterNoon-**

Inside Mezmers it was it's usual buzz, when the door slammed open, and a girl stomping inside up to the bar.

"Oh...Ok ! I give up, but how could you be the only one else to see where it came from." Jenny said out OF breath when chuckling replied her. "Stop it It's not funny." Jenny stormed.

Suddenly the stool chair turned and the boy who Jenny had argued with earlier was with big glassy teary eyes. Jenny put her hands on her hips 'Ok is he faking it or is he really?' Jenny wondered. Her answer came when the boy lifted his hand up, and shook his index fingers left to right.

Jenny narrowed her eyes "You wouldn't"

The boy smiled and opened his mouth to cry, when Jenny covered it quickly. "Ok Ok What is it that you want from me, that you won't just tell me." Jenny whispered quickly. When she felt the boy purposely drooled on her hand. "Eck" Jenny quickly retracted her hand, as the boy grinned.

"Patience dear Jenny Patience, Logic, and Temperance Gluttony." The boy said as if meditating, when Jenny just blinked twice.

"What's that supposed to mean." Jenny replied a bit offended. "Wait what does food have to do with anything." She said angry banging on the bar.

"It has to do with me being hungry, now quiet." The boy said as he currently was digging into a sandwich he had gotten.

Jenny just raised her eyebrow, and then smacked her forehead. "Ugh I'm depending on a kid. I really ain't cut out for this am I." Jenny said to herself sadly while sitting down in the stool next to him in a huff. Eyeing the receipt that was laid out for the boy's sandwich. "Hey Wait a minute." Jenny said lifting her head off the bar. The boy looking at her his mouth covered in mustard, and egg yolk. " That's the kind of sandwich Sheldon likes too." Jenny said thinking of her friends and Brad.

"Funny I think you told Don Prima that too." The boy answered plainly, already done with his sandwich and finishing his drink.

"Huh How do you know about that." Jenny replied suspiciously, catching then sight of a shiny object around the boy's neck as he was wiping his mouth clean. Without thinking twice she leaned over and grabbed it. It turned out to be a sort of collor with a tag attached to it that read "LON"

"What's this supposed to be, and you're not leaving here until you explain who you are and where you come from. The boy just grinned, his yellow eyes intent.

"You know you shouldn't really judge by appearance. You don't know just who you're dealing with." He replied calmly even though Jenny was holding his shirt. Suddenly the lights of Mezmers started to flicker on and off, as well as some of the electrical things started to go hay-wire, and everyone else in Mezmers started to panic. In the commotion and darkness, Jenny felt something swish past her, and the boy was out of her grasp.

Jenny quickly stood up, desperate to help, but had no idea how. When she heard the boy's voice again and saw his silhouette near the door only his yellow eyes were visible. Behind him was a hazy green source of somewhat that Jenny couldn't comprehend. "And to think I was going to help you, but I guess that's what you do. Push away people who do."

Suddenly the light went back on, and when Jenny looked where the boy last was. He was no longer there, and seemed to disappear. 'Oh No That's got to be the first time I let one go without a fight besides Killgore.' Jenny thought. "What Am I going to tell Mom"

Suddenly she heard his voice again but in her head. "And it won't be the last. Looks like this time the only thing you know of me is my name. Let's hope you live long enough to know the rest."

Jenny grabbed her head. "Ugh why is he in my head."

"XJ9 I told you You can not to go out on missions as a normal" Miss Wakeman started to say as she arrived.

"I know Mom I'll just let them get away." Jenny said sadly looking down.

Meanwhile watching from afar were 3 figures. "And can you tell me what was going through your mind, as to what you were doing with her. You could've blown everything." A dark indigo figure said to the smaller one. "Oh wait let me not blame you." It continued. "But you! You can't even manage watching a kid and you want us to believe you to be part of this." The indigo figure told the other dark green spirit-like figure.

"This isn't what we normal are sent to do, besides I wasn't sent alone to watch him either." The green spirit replied in a voice that matched it's appearance.

"Enough from both of you, I very well know how to handle things, and it seems to me that there is something in store for XJ9, Come Along." The boy ordered, as the two just gave each other knowing looks and followed.

**-WakeMan Residence-**

"Now tell me, What did you mean about letting them get away. Did you really see what was going on?" Miss Wakeman who was down in the lab, writing in some notes as usual, while Jenny just sat on the lab bed sulking.

"Not really, but there was this boy. He said he saw and knew about the green light, yet the strange thing is no one else seemed to even notice it, but both of us did, and him. Which made me wonder? When I did ask him about it, he seemed to be hiding something big...and..." Jenny said thinking of the previous events."I may not have my powers anymore, but something in me told me that that boy wasn't normal."

"Hmm..it...may be possible that." Nora said while pondering.

"What, What is it Tell Me Tell Me Tell Me" Jenny said quickly in her usual begging tone.

"That even though you are human completely, since you do carry the genetic factor like normal girls you might of inherited somethings."Nora said while continuing writing quickly.

"Like What" Jenny pressed.

"Well For Example, even though you don't have your computer knowledge anymore since you got that from that source. You still are quick to logic though, and with my scientific skills, such as being in the Galactic SkyWay Patrol in my magazine years..." Nora said pressing a bit the magazine cover subject. When Jenny just gave her a "ahem" look to continue. "It might be that you also retain some senses such as quick reflexes, and a higher level of instinct."

Jenny then remembered what the boy had told her earlier.

_**-FlashBack-**_

_Mama was wrong you still have something reflexes_

_**-End Flashback-**_

"Yeah you're right mom, the boy even noticed that. Which reminds me, he seemed to know things about like once when I was on a date alone with Don Pri...uhh...well...he knows things about me, and something happened at Mezmers today that I think he was the one, or in it with the one who caused it. Plus he did he weird thing that his voice would get in my head, even when he wasn't near me..and" Jenny told of the things a bit to repeated and fast that Nora was just dumbfounded.

"Alright!" Miss Wakeman quickly said to quiet her."From what I was able to get from your story is that that boy wasn't the least bit normal...hmm...what did he look like..and did he have anything else identifiable." She said walking over to a computer.

"I don't know he was just a kid, but something was different about him I know it. He had these yellow piercing eyes, and this strange accent way creepier then Zion's or Britt's. You couldn't really tell where he was from because of..."Jenny said, then a bit horrid of the discovery. "Hey Mom I didn't know humans had fangs. The boy did, that's probably where his accent comes from."

"Fangs, there is no such thing as humans with fangs. Candids yes but not Fangs. If those Carbunkle boys had you filled up with ancient legends. I want you to tell me facts not some silly nonsense." Miss Wakeman said pointly.

"But I'm not lieing he actually did have fangs....ugh well...anyways the last thing other then having Sheldon's same taste in food is that he had a collar with his name Lon on it." Jenny said giving up on explaining.

"Why are you bringing up Lon in a place like this." A voice answered. Making both Jenny and Miss Wakeman turn.

"Tuck what are you doing here." Jenny said annoyed.

"I was bored, Brad's out with his friends and a eeghyuck date with Melody, said I couldn't come. So I said Hey Why not pay my old pal Jenny a visit." Tuck said grinning big.

"Ok young amoeba, What are you hiding." Miss Wakeman replied seeing through his act.

"What Oh..no..no.. I'm not hiding anything...sheesh I mean why would you want to know about Lon...the guy stole my Little Dipper!" Tuck said quickly nervous.

"What a minute, that's nothing. Why don't you want us tell us about him for we can get Dipper back." jenny said confused as to why Tuck was so nervous, when she thought other-wise."What else did he take!" Jenny yelled.

"Uh not much, just that when I built little Dipper, I had Sheldon scan all of Miss Wakeman's inventory creation blueprints for better performance." Tuck said sweating nervously.

"YOU DID WHAT." Both of them yelled.

"That's enough I'll try to locate him, Jenny take Tuck out, I'll call you if anything. I want you to go about normal for whoever it is causing this, won't know we know." Nora said going about in researching.

**-Somewhere in the Suburb Neighborhood-**

After a while of silent walking Jenny spoke up. "So Brad's out with Melody when did it happen ."

"Actually he went out with her like a half-hour after you came back home, but he met her that day in the beach." Tuck explained plainly not enjoying the subject at all.

"I should've known, after what I did to him, I'd be surprised if he even talks to me again. He always liked Melody better anyways, even if I am a human now and she's a robot. Who would've known turning human could lead to this." Jenny said sadly sitting down on a bench. " I lost my friends to another robot, who's better then me now. Not that I was any better to them as a robot. I turned my back on them to be popular, which ended up being popular horrible. Sheldon the hopeless one who always was in back of me, he changed and found someone else, that made him be true to himself I guess. Last the only guy that believed me after no one else did, and stood up for me, because he could've cared. I..I.. was to busy wanting to be with Britt and Tiff to even notice. I turned my back on him, and now he's gone. If we ever make-up and are friends again, that's all we ever could be because he has Melody." Jenny said as she was by now crying again.

"Hey wait a minute, You're crying over Brad. Quit it that's even worse then when you fought over him with Melody back then." Tuck said quickly not liking being near Jenny crying, or liking the drama either.

"Tuck you're a genius, That's it I'll fight for him to get him back." Jenny said quickly getting up.

"Hey wait you're that desperate to fight over him again." Tuck said making a face.

"I have to, it's my fault in the first place all of this happened. I'll fight to get back what I wanted, Firstly Brad, and the way to win a guy's heart is to make him jealous." Jenny said turning pink with excitement.

"Uh Jenny I'm no expert, but I don't think that's going to wo..."Tuck started to say uncertain

"Oh Thank you Tuck, you're my only friend now. I oue you one big time. I forgive you" Jenny said while picking Tuck up and squeezing him into a hug and kiss.

"Yuck oue me to not do that again." Tuck said while cleaning his cheek.

**-Tremorton High School-**

Jenny rushed inside the school. Though closed it was open for the decoration in the gym for the upcoming dance. Britt and Tiif and the rest of their girls who all assigned themselves as decorating team were there.

"Ugh remind me again why we signed up for this."Tiff asked Britt in disgust. "We could have a better party at our place.

"Dear, dear Tiff, we are going to have a separate party here. But we just simply have to make a show at the school as well. So we're not going to enter a shabby looking school are we." Britt said coyly. "Besides we just simply have to see what our dear Jenny is up to."

"After that last party I think that's really going to be the last time she goes outside." Tiff said as they both laughed.

Suddenly Jenny rushed in the gym and running up to the girls. " Hey girls, looking good as always both you and the place." Jenny said smiling.

All girls stared at her, they weren't expecting her to ever talk to them again. "Oh dear it seems she really is desperate or she's just lost her brains." Britt whispered to the other girls as they held their laugh. "Why Jenny we're so glad you're alright after the incident at the party. We knew you were smart enough to get over it." Britt said smiling.

"Right so I just came here to Thank You." Jenny said grinning.

Tiff's mouth dropped while Britt though shocked still kept her composure."Thanks Us? For What."

"Oh for lending me your membership card, back when you gave me that swimsuit. You forget to get it back, so I figured since you said all us gals order from there. I ordered a great dress from Minda Cabona's . I'll guess you I'll see you guys at the dance then, since I didn't sign up for the decorating team. I'm not cut out for that labor, Oh well Later then" Jenny said and left quickly before the Crusts could respond.

Britt who had been holding a curtain was steaming with anger. "UGH If this is her form of payback to us then. Making us look in poorer state."

"Oh she's so going to pay, She wants to play our game fine, but no one plays it back on us." Tiff said crossing her arms.

" IT'S ON" Both of them said.

_--_

_Author's Note: Ok everyone Sorry if this chapter was more boring then the previous one since it was sorta like a filler. I found it kinda hard to make the shift, from the unknown romance between JennyxBrad to the known romance, but hopeless. Plus adding a mysterious new character in the mix. It's always not easy doing it since it takes a while just to explain the arrival, but I did it. Of course doing so might of lead to the chapter not that entertaining as the previous one. But as you can see this chapter was also about the start of the whole mess of drama and payback lol Jenny seems to also be coming to her senses. So it's getting there ^^ I thought about it like 3 times if to continue writing the chapter longer. But I decided then the chapter would be wayy to long if I did continue so I stopped it where it is. To be continued in the next chapter. But I hope I did make it longer then the previous chapter. Anyways hopefully the next chapter will be more entertaining ^^ Anyways _

_Read N Review_


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note: Sorry for the long time in updating, but not only is this year's season busy for me in a sense that I have College, Work and also the weather meaning it's time for my sports gaming to go on. But I was catching up on some more anime that I've been seeing, also updating my other projects as well ^^ And yes I admit that with the Twilight movie being released this month that did put me back on my fics as well ^^ That's what happens when you have a WIDE range of fandom._

**LacosteChick13: Lol No It isn't over, I'm not that cruel as to leave of the story open-ended lol I'm glad you're eager and excited with my story ^^**

**2hott4u: It's ok at least you did review ^^ I'm ok with that, Thanks for liking the story so far, I really appreciate the review**

**GoggleHead: Lol you were logged on ^^ Thanks for being so supportive**

**revenblackheart: Wow you're truly starting to scare me lol ^^ We think alike or something because you're very close onto what I'm having planned ^^ Don't worry Sheldon won't be left out. Things are going to change for him **

Chapter 10

**Wakeman Residence**

"Ok now this is it" Jenny said as she proudly examined herself in the mirror. "Now this dance is going to be different, I'm human, in a real dress, I'm going to get back at Britt and Tiff, and most of all GET MY FRIENDS BACK! " Jenny said a little too loud.

"Ahuh yeah sure, and how exactly are you going to do that when Misty's now fighting crime with QT2 and Vega. Plus all of the girls are heroes, even Brad's date." Tuck said sitting on a beanbag sipping some soda.

"Because I've got Brad, he was still talking to me when I turned human, and even after no one else was." Jenny said ignoring his comment of obvious.

"Yeah, and when was that." Tuck said chewing on some chips.

Jenny turned and gave him a look. "I have to get him to forgive me first I know, it's all a part of the plan remember. First jealousy, then forgiveness, then happily ever after." Jenny said daydreaming, of herself in a wedding dress. When Tuck snapped her out of it.

"Are you sure we're speaking of the same person here." Tuck said raising a eyebrow. "Last I remember my brother, he was dating Melody, hating you, heartbroken, doesn't want anything to do with you...." Tuck said in a tone like if he were counting something.

"You know I think I'm better off doing this ALONE" Jenny said frowning.

"No..no.. I'll be good." Tuck said quickly begging.

_DING DONG_

"I'll get it Mom, I'm off to the dance." Jenny said quickly running down the stairs in her pink gown. As she went outside she noticed a black limo waiting for her.

"Hey there babe, you're looking stunning tonight." Don Prima said in his usual way of talk, as he laid a arm across her shoulder. "What's your secret."

"Oh well you know me." Jenny said laughing uneasy. ' I can't believe I have to go with Don Prima, but he was the first guy I know who wouldn't back down from my offer.' Jenny thought. As she noticed in disgust, as he let himself in the limo before her. ' As always so self-centered, I can't believe I used to like this guy.' Jenny thought.

**At school grounds**

'Ugh finally we're here, if I had to hear more of Don talking about himself, or him fixing his hair and shoes I'd lose it.' Jenny thought quickly getting out of the limo, out of breath.

"Hey babe what's the hurry you know the dance waits for us." Don said as he winked, and walked in front of her. "Wait here I have to first go in myself and make my own personal entrance." Don said as he walked off.

"For all I care, you can stay by yourself for the whole night." Jenny said, as someone then pushed past her.

It was the Crust cousins, along with Pteresa, Jantrice, Phoebe, and the rest of the girls. All were with their noses up, acting as their usual selves.

"Ugh I have to remind myself to tell Misty that she should whack me next time I ever fall into one of their schemes again." Jenny said crossing her arms.

"That is if you ever get to talk to her again." A voice said inside her head.

"Oh no, not again" Jenny said holding her head, when she felt something hit her. "OW, Hey what.....It's YOU!"

"I just thought that I'd give one to you in advance, since it's most certainly you'll fall for their traps again, and since Misty won't give you one I did." Lon said with a smirk.

"Alright you, I know who you are, now tell me what exactly are you up to this time."

"If you would know who I was, then you wouldn't be asking now would you." Lon said crossing his arms.

"Give me Tuck's Little Dipper, and tell me what are you planning on doing with my mom's designs." Jenny told him.

"Ah so you know that, but what makes you think I'm going to tell you the rest, you don't scare me. Not when you're just a little puny human girl." Lon said glaring at her. "Besides if I'm correct in timing, you're too busy about to find out that the rest of your life is about to change. Awww I can't stand watching sad moments, so I'd meet up with you later." He said when all of a sudden with his eyes glowing he vanished.

"Hey wait! " Jenny said looking left and right to see if she could spot where he left. "Ok so he obviously has powers of some sort. Well that's great How am I ever going to be able to beat him." Jenny said sulking, when then she got interrupted by Don.

"Alright baby, Our public awaits." Don said as Jenny locked her arm with his, and entered the dance.

Just as soon as they entered, clouds of smoke, and a gust of wind came about. After many of the arriving students, stopped coughing, as it cleared 7 figures were visible.

Meanwhile inside the dance Don and Jenny were at the bar getting some punch. Don was busy talking with some of his pals, that he ignored Jenny. Jenny drank a bit of her punch that she had to pour herself, since Don obviously was busy. Jenny looked over at Britt and Tiff. They were busy doing there own thing, talking between themselves, showing off : the usual. Jenny couldn't help but feel a bit bored. ' Seriously if this were a year ago, I wouldn't ever believe I'd be here bored at a dance.' She thought as she finished off her drink.

"Yeah I'd have the usual, and give me the Purple Haze for my lady here." Jenny heard a voice say next to her at the bar, although she paid no attention to it.

"What in the heck are you getting me? " Another voice said with a slight attitude to it.

"Ah Come On Vi, it's made for you It's ya color." Jenny then looked up from her drink ' Vi ' She thought recognizing the nickname. She turned around.

"You better not be up to tricks." Misty answered him, looking at the drink he offered her.

"Ah Come On you know I ain't like that." The guy talking to her answered, he had a familiar accent.

' No Way It can't be' Jenny thought. She looked at Misty's arm, it had a crosage on it. ' Is she actually on a date' She thought smiling as she saw she was in a dress, that was made of some indigo shiny spandex material. ' Heh that's her style, Weird and spacey.

"Don't they play any techno, or indie here." Misty told him frowning.

Jenny smiled knowingly and slight walked to them. "I could go, and make a request." He answered her.

"Zion is that you? " Jenny asked.

Misty and him looked at her, looked at each other then frowned. Misty crossed her arms, and looked the other way, while Zion answered "Yeah it's me, I'm surprised you remembered my name...but shouldn't you be calling me by my real name by now...that is if you know it." Zion said looking at her frowning.

"Hey come on, I remember you guys, it's just Wow you look so different. What happened?" Jenny said looking at him. He seemed to not dress casual indie rock like he used to. Instead he was dressed in this black leather/spandex outfit. His hair was a darker green color, and style completely different. No longer in a mohawk, he had actually let it down long shoulder length. He had gotten a silver earring in one ear as well, even his eyes seemed different somehow.

"Ah well, this and that. A little too much to explain for just talking." Zion answered drinking his drink.

"Oh...yeah..." Jenny answered sadly. She looked at Misty, she hadn't said a word since, and was slowly drinking the drink Zion gave her. "So......since when have you two started dating." Jenny tried to continue making small talk.

Zion chocked a bit on his drink then blushing. " Well actually we aren't re"

"Since you stopped knowing." Misty cut him off, and grabbed his hand putting it on her shoulder. "Come on, let's request a song." Zion mouth open walked off with her. "Sure thing" He answered a little too eager.

Jenny sighed "Well I guess that was expected." She said putting down her empty glass, when she then noticed Kenny enter with Vega who was wearing a red dress, which despite being a robotic dress it was still great on her.

"Them too" Jenny said to herself as she watched them join Misty, and Zion who all soon were talking happily.

"All that leaves is.." Jenny lost her thought when she saw a student she recognized as Bucky with TAMMY.

"A space biker here alone?" Jenny wondered when she looked towards the entrance and noticed something that made her mouth drop.

Silver Shell flung off the last Biker member into space. QT2 who was with him in her human-oid form started dusting him off. Jenny then noticed him giving her a metallic rose corsage.

"WHAT!!! How dare he, not only did he do that to me, but to a girl already taken." Jenny screamed luckily the change to techno music blocked it out.

As they joined the others, Jenny couldn't believe at how they acted like nothing was happening. "Did she and Sheldon break up?" Jenny asked herself. Her question was answered by what happened next.

Suddenly the Silver Shell started twitching, and then his body started shifting into a smaller form...until

"SHELDON!!! " Jenny screamed. She wanted to run over there and find out exactly what was up, but she found herself frozen in place.

"If the wind changes your face will stay like that." A voice told her.

Jenny turned and saw QT2 next to her at the bar. Before Jenny could ask she continued. " Didn't you know? He's always been secretly the Silver Shell ever since he first appeared in Tremorton. It was just a suit then , it wasn't until I came along, that I made him a transforming cyborg like Melody. Hmmm.... it's a shame you were to wrapped up in yourself, that you couldn't see what he truly is and can be. It just comes to show you didn't deserve him." QT2 said as Sheldon came up.

"Why darling can you bring me some refreshments please." QT2 told him batting her eyelashes.

"Certainly my queen." He answered, and went quickly to the bar.

"My queen? It seems like you don't deserve him either, for all I know you're just playing with his heart. I wouldn't doubt you play around with someone as naive as he is" Jenny said crossing her arms.

"WHY YOU....ahem" QT2 calmed herself. "I wouldn't say that Jennifer, I'd say Bradley has had his share from you." QT2 said smirking. The statement made Jenny look down frowning. "Well just as Sheldon moved on, so has he."

Jenny looked up, and turned around seeing if Brad was around since he was mentioned. She saw him along with Melody, with the group. Jenny frowned as she saw his arm around her and Melody happily leaning against him. QT2 then left Jenny side at the bar and joined them.

"I'm not giving up on him that easy." Jenny said turning around hiding her fury, when Don came up to her.

"Come on beautiful, time to show them how it's done." Don said grabbing her hand, taking her to the dance floor.

It was fine when the music was upbeat, but then it changed to a slow love song.

'Oh no this isn't going according to plan, I don't want to dance a love song with him.' Jenny thought as Don held her in a slow waltz.

Jenny was getting more uncomfortable when Don brought her nearer to him, and she quickly looked away, by leaning her head on his shoulder. 'I can't believe I'm doing this, but I really don't want to look at him..not now.' She thought.

While dancing she caught sight of Brad dancing with Melody. Melody seemed to be beaming as she held him and rested on his shoulder. Meanwhile Brad seem just to go along with it, until he caught Jenny looking. He didn't look away, but he did give a grim dirty look, and then stopped dancing.

"Brad what's wrong ?" Melody asked him with a sad disappointed face. Jenny was able to hear because the music stopped, then the DJ started announcing something. Meanwhile everyone was paying attention, Jenny was more interested in what Brad was saying to Melody, she couldn't hear over the noise, whatever it was did not look good due to Brad's stern face, and Melody's almost begging one.

Jenny was interrupted, by Don all of a sudden pulling Jenny close to him. "Huh Don.."

"Time for the big finale" He said quietly almost like a seducing voice.

"What do you mea.." Jenny got cut off, what she was saying by Don's kiss.

'Oh No, Brad will hate me for sure.' Jenny thought raced through her mind, she tried to pull away but Don held a firm grip on her. ' Who'd thought a guy like him be strong, that explains his muscles, even if they don't add up to his brain.' Jenny thought desperately as he finally let her go.

When he did, she saw half the kids around her were staring, and when she turned around to Brad. Misty was shocked frozen, and soaking wet, from Zion chocking on what he was currently drinking, which he even dropped his cup afterwards from shock, Kenny had a a worried look on his face, Vega hands on her hips, had a annoyed look on her, Sheldon was just staring at her with a unreadable expression, QT2 was shaking her head chidding. Meanwhile Brad had crushed his cup in anger, storming out afterwards.

All the other students continued partying, meanwhile Jenny rushed after him.

Outside in front of the school Jenny caught up with him. "Brad wait..." Jenny was about to explain herself, when she realized she couldn't just say she wanted to make him jealous, so she popped put with the next thing on her mind.

"What's wrong with you, ok seriously you make a scene at the dance, and just dump your girlfriend over it. What is everyone going to think." Jenny told him, trying not to sound desperate.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT EVERYONE THINKS!" Brad yelled. "My scene is nowhere near yours, You'd better hope your dear friends Britt and Tiff don't scam you, and use it against you."

"And just how are they going to do that, when what I'm doing is kicking their butts, off the scene." Jenny replied a bit angry.

"Exactly, by making you the scene they'll become popular. Friends with them or not, you have to wise up." Brad yelled back turning around.

" WISE UP! You're the one who's not even making sense. I'm at the dance, not a part of them, with Don-Prima, and you're saying they're going to use what exactly against me."Jenny replied her hands in fists.

"Jenny I'm just going to say one thing. Grow Up you're not a robot anymore." Brad said in a huff.

"URGHH...Just admit, you're jealous...oops" Jenny quickly covered her mouth too late before realizing what she was saying.

Brad just stayed quiet looking at her speechless., frowned then turned around, and started walking off.

"Hey wait, is walking away all you ever do..uh..I mean" Jenny held her head. 'What's wrong with me I can't say anything right.' She thought.

Brad stopped in his tracks, then slowly answered. "You know you're looking pretty nice tonight in that dress." He then continued walking. "Just make sure to tell Don later on that you don't feel like wearing the French Maid outfit again. He'll maybe give you something else to wear instead."

Jenny stood there dumbfounded, then fell into realization.

_**Flashback**_

_"Sorry babe, the only key outta here is this one." The guy said as he flushed it down_

_**End of Flashback**_

"So that guy was actually DON PRIMA!" Jenny gasped.

"Hey there doll-face what you're doing out here. Did those robo--freaks that just left did something to you." Don said as he walked over to her.

"You pig, stay away from me." Jenny said backing away from him.

"Aww you're embarrassed because I kissed you in public, Come on now that's part of the popularity. You have to show your high status. But I understand you're still shy. Don't worry how about we continue the party in my mansion, away from those freaks once and for-all." He said putting his arm around her waist.

"Don't TOUCH ME!" Jenny said slapping him away. "The only freak around here is you. Those are my friends, and Brad will never even try to do something like you did."

"Well you didn't have to mention Brad specifically unless.......oh I see....so that jealous little loser told you what happened huh. Well to tell you the truth I never did anything...trying and actually doing is a big difference you see." He continued walking over to her.

"I'm warning you, stay back." Jenny said about to run, when suddenly something whacked Don unconscious on the head.

"Huh?" Jenny looked at him lieing on the ground.

"Ahh someone call the police, that Jenny freak attacked Don Prima." Jantrice screamed as she passed the doorway and saw Don lieing on the ground.

"Hey wait he.."Jenny started to say

"You know after the trouble of misunderstandings you've been through tonight, it'd be best for you to shut-up." Lon's voice in her head told her.

"Hey listen you, I'm not in the.."Jenny got cut off.

"Mood...yes...yes.. I know. So this means the sad part is over. Good!" Lon smiled.

"You know it's creepy enough you do telepathy, but finishing my sentences is just weird." Jenny sulked.

" Rule Number 1. Never go in a dark alone place with a guy you don't want to be with. Rule Number 2. Never underestimate the power of males and Rule Number 3." Lon started saying.

"Ok first of all you're just a kid to be ordering me around and giving me advice, Why not add that to your rules." Jenny answered annoyed.

"Always carry pepper spray...or at least a high kick would've work" Lon continued. Jenny grimaced "Besides I just saved you so the least you can do is listen."

"No the least you can do is tell me what you're up too." Jenny said kneeling down.

"What makes the difference if I tell you, and you can't even sort out you're own life." Lon said nonchalant. Making Jenny growl but sigh as well.

"Jenny get away from him..He's EVIL!" Melody came out of nowhere running.

"No wait get away from her, She's trying to fool you." Lon said

"Trust me Jenny.. He's evil. Misty, Vega, and I were looking for him." Melody said quickly. "He's still faithful to the Cluster, he's one of Vexus's. I can prove it."

Suddenly a dark figure in a trench coat, threw some sort of pebble towards the ground next to them.

"Jenny, hurry get outta here, get Misty and the others, and tell them to not..ack.." Lon got caught off by coughing, and outta breath when a cloud of gas burst out, of the pebble surrounding them.

"Egh what's is this." Jenny said covering her mouth, and wincing her eyes. "It smells like insect bomb killer." Jenny continued hearing Lon's gasps of breath. Jenny's goodness of heart kicked in. She then held her breath, and tried to see through the smoke. "Melody what are you doing, you're killing him. He sounds like he's suffocating."

"Jenny" A weak voice called out, in between coughs.

"Lon Where are you." She called out. 'I don't know who's evil or not, even though I'm suspicious of him, I can't just kill him off that easily. He's just a kid.' Jenny thought. Something shiny caught her eye, as she rushed to it. She noticed it was Lon's collar. "Hey you ok, Can you breathe?" Jenny said when she then gasped at his appearance.

He was coughing and gasping for air, his nails had grown a bit, his little fangs were baring, and Jenny noticed his snake-like tongue hanging out. She touched him gently. "Hey, I'm getting you outta here." She then jumped back, when he looked up, and hissed. His yellow eyes were now red, with a bug-like pattern.

"Get outta here." He hissed, getting up.

Before Jenny could respond in attacking him, or running. Someone grabbed him, and covered his mouth with a piece of cloth.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE." Jenny screamed frightened about to head heels in running, but it was either her previous life of a crime-fighter that held her back, or just her utter confusment.

Finally the smoke cleared, and Melody ran up to her. "Jenny you're alright. I seriously thought he killed you by now."

"What was that all about?" Jenny asked as she saw the trenched man, struggling to handle Lon, while still pressing the piece of cloth to his mouth. Whatever he was doing, seemed to be tiring the boy out.

"Like I said he's a part of the Cluster, the bomb you saw us throw is similar to ones used on insects, but of course engineered to work on Clusterians. It weakened him out, and displayed his true nature." Melody answered.

"In other words he's a bug-boy. That explains his eyes red transformed eyes, and tongue, but he's got to be some advanced kind. I'd haven't seen anyone from the Cluster with the gift of telepathy, psychic, or even fangs. Plus he looks pretty human-like compared to the other Cluster." Jenny said pondering.

"He is still sorta like a robot, but instead of looking like it on the outside, or just having human-iod exo-skin. He's a orgachnic, which is a higly advanced version of being nearly completely human on the outside, but yet inside having some fundamentals of a robot. Like parts of the brain, some body parts. He's Vexus's personal little secret stooge." Melody explained quickly."He was maybe planning on using you as bait or something."

"Oh....hey wait...what's that supposed to mean as bait." Jenny glared at her. "Don't think I'm friends with you, I'm still keeping my eye on you, especially since you're dating Brad."

"And what does Brad have to do with you. He's not your business anymore." Melody said frowning crossing her arms.

"WHY YOU!!! If you weren't I robot I'd. Jenny snapped at her.

"You'd what!" Melody said eyeing her.

Suddenly she heard the man holding Lon scream "OW HE BIT ME!"

When Jenny turned around, she saw Lon charging at her, his red bug-eyes piercing. When suddenly Jenny's world turned black, and the last thing she heard was Melody yell her name.

"JENNY!!!"

_Author's Note: Ok everyone, I know you were expecting much more development to happen, but I think this is the best place to leave off the chapter for now. As since the next one would be too long to add to this one. Plus I think it builds more excitement this way ^^ Sorry if I made Jenny annoying here, but she is trying to get Brad, her friends and her life back together, that she's just trying too hard. And I imagine that would be the thing that she would do if she ever lost them truly in the series. BECOME DESPERATE. More and more is becoming revealed, from previous chapters, and more is going to be. Like I said in the very first chapter. This story is a roller coaster in twists lol But so far, Sheldon is now a transforming cyborg like Melody is. As he now turns from Sheldon to Silver Shell at will, no longer being a suit. I know Jenny's reaction to this was limited, but more of it will reappear later on in the next chapter. She just had too many things in her mind to focus on one revelation lol Also I know there was hardly Brad in this fic, he will appear more later I promise you that. He is a key character in this fic after all ^^_

_I do plan to draw some scenes of this fic, but I'm still thinking if whether to do so later on or now. But I do tell you this : I will defintly draw scenes of this._

_Anyways I hope you all enjoyed the chapter ^^, as much as the previous ones_

_Read N Review_


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's Note: Lol I tried to update as fast as I got a chance to, I didn't want you guys to suffer anymore. I would've updated a while ago, but teehee I've gotten a-hold of alot of animes I've been wanting to catch up on, and lots of my free time is spent on that. Plus I already explained in the previous chappie my ordeal that I'm about to face soon lol But thank you all for being patient. I'd never thought it have this many reviews when this story was pretty much dead in the start lol I thank you all for your kind remarks._

_**2hott4u: Lol Sorry for being so cruel, but I think leaving off cliffhangers is a habit of mine lol I must stop this cruelness MuHaHa But I can't stop doing it lol ^^**_

_**revanblackheart: Hehe All I can say from now is wait and see ^^ I can't say much else without spoiling too much **_

_**Gogglehead: Are you referring to back at that frat party or right now at the dance. If you're referring to the party it was Brad of course ^^ If you're referring to now it was Lon, since Brad left already. Oh No! Did I explain it clear enough *worried* if not I'll edit it right away. The last thing I want is confused readers ^^unless it's intentional lol hehe**_

CHAPTER 11

--

It all seemed to be a blur as her sight started coming back. "Ugh...what happened." Jenny said blinking. "Oww my head" Jenny said about to grab it, when she realized she couldn't move her hands. "Huh WHERE AM I !"

Jenny looked around she seemed to be tied down, by some claps of metal, though she couldn't really tell where exactly she was, the room had little to no light in it." I've got to get out of here" She said trying to push herself loose, when she realized also her feet were dangling in mid-air. "What the" Jenny said trying to look around and make out anything in the room. Just then she saw a green glow appear, and a hazy silhouette appeared across the room in front of her.

"Look whoever, you are. There's no use in using me, I'm not a robot anymore so let me go." Jenny said quickly to the figure.

"Jenny, that you" A familiar voice said.

Jenny's eyes doubled in size. "Misty you're here" Jenny quickly looked towards where she heard Misty's voice coming from, and due to the now green glow, there was enough light in the room to make out where Misty was. She was as well tied up the same as Jenny and as she realized they were high up from the floor.

"How'd we get here? The last thing I remember was..."Jenny tried to think back on what was hazy in her mind when she realized the silhouette was in the room as well." Misty watch out, this person or thing might have something to do with it. No matter what you want us for we're not doing any of it." Jenny quickly said to the green silhouette.

"Jenny what are you talking about?" Misty replied looking at her weird.

"We can't trust it Misty, it could be one of whoever put us here."Jenny answered her.

Misty looked at her, with a scowl " You know I should be saying that you're the one who can't be trusted. FYI That's Zion."

"What!" Jenny said jaw dropping.

"Hmm...yes...and I do suppose my new look goes well with the new me. Don't ya agree Blue." The shadowy figure looked at her, with it's green glowing eyes.

"Wait if you're Zion, What on Earth happened to you." Jenny asked

"To put simply a freak accident happened and it was caught up in it, resulting in me getting this strange power. I never thought though that _our_ happily ever after would end up me dieing here with you so young and in my game still." Zion said in a hazy voice that matched his shadowy self to Misty.

"What do you mean by _OUR,_ Just because you're now no longer a normal human, doesn't mean I agreed to anything with you." Misty quickly answered him.

Jenny smiled, despite the hard conditions they're currently in , those two never stop being themselves. ' Boy did I miss alot ' Jenny thought when suddenly something flashed past her mind.

"HOW LONG DID YOU GUYS KNOW SHELDON WAS..." Jenny shouted out.

"The Silver Shell" Both Misty and Zion answered.

Jenny frowned, and sighed, "Can you guys please tell me how did it happen"

Misty frowned and look aside, while Zion let out a sigh and said." You know after all you did to us and her." Zion said looking towards Misty. "We shouldn't be telling you anything..." Zion paused, but then after a while continued. " He was always the Silver Shell, he built the suit first when you wanted so much another robot boy. Then acted like a jerk, to make you change your mind. But it never worked out, so he tossed it aside until QT2 came, and with her help, she turned him into a cyborg. He's been happy ever since."

Jenny was shocked at hearing this. ' Sheldon was the Silver Shell all that time. Well it makes sense Sheldon...Silver SHELL. I feel completely stupid, for not realizing it before..and to think' Jenny frowned in thought. ' To think I would say right there in front of him, that I loved the Silver Shell, that must of hurted him so bad.I feel awful, and he was still nice to me even though.'

Jenny sighed and hung her head down saying aloud. "I guess he deserved to be with QT2 better anyways. She won't turn him down ."

Misty looked at her. "Hey Silver Shell or not, you wouldn't of gone out with him, so you did good in not using him that way. You didn't break his heart, I'm sure he appreciates that."

Jenny smiled. "Yeah you're right" She looked at her, when suddenly a thought creeped into her mind, and she frowned at it. "Even so, I still broke someone else's heart, and I shouldn't have....and...now I won't be surprised if he ever even looks at me again."Jenny felt her face go red, and wet, when she realized she was crying again. "He tried to save me, more then once, even risking you guys friendship especially you Zion. You're the closest guy friend he has...and look....LOOK at how I thanked him"

Misty and Zion looked at her crying, despite having still some grudge in their hearts for what she did, they couldn't bear her to feel that way, especially in the situation they were in currently." Oh Come On Jenny Cheer Up, If Brad really likes you the way he does..."Misty stared to say.

"Ahem He does." Zion cut in.

"Quiet!!!" Misty glared at him and continued." He'd forgive you eventually, you're still in time"

"Well not with Melody, hanging around him a guy could hold himself depressed for so long in his case." Zion cut in again.

"Will you be Quiet!!! You're not helping! " Misty screamed at him.

Suddenly they heard some laughter, and someone reply. " Boy do we really miss having you around."

"Huh!!! Kenny!!" All three of them shouted.

"Yep, I've been awake all this time, and stayed quiet, hearing you. I'm tied up too down here, and it looks like they clasps are stronger on mine. I can't break free, or use my lasers, it must have something on them to keep me from using them."

"You tin head, you were hearing us all this time, and didn't say anything." Zion yelled at him.

"You mean you heard everything I said." Jenny said now embarrassed.

"Every word." Another voice answered.

"Oh yeah Vega's here locked up too." Kenny answered.

"Ugh who else is here. Brad, Sheldon anyone." Zion called out, then started to glow in a certain flowing rythm. Then answered. "Nope no one else here I scanned the room."

"Why didn't you do that before." Misty yelled at him.

"Hey wait if you can still use your powers, we can probably get outta here." Jenny quickly answered.

" I can only use my powers of sending ultramutanic waves, I can't do anything physically now tied up like this. I already tried calling some people up with them, but it's no use if I don't know where I am, unless the person is a telepath"

"Hey wait try Lon." Both Misty and Jenny said, then looked at each other.

"How do you guys know Lon, did he appear to you guys as well, or did Tuck tell you about him." Jenny questioned.

"Yeah ...that's it hehe No idea you knew him." Misty said quickly.

"Hey wait a minute I remember, he was one of the last people I remember seeing. He knocked out Don Prima at the dance, then turned crazy mutanic on me. Maybe he locked us up in here. He's been chasing me in lots of places these days, and he stole my mom's blueprints." Jenny said

Misty and Zion looked at each other. " No way Jenny how could a kid do all this.." Misty said quickly.

"...Y..yeah..it has to be a big group." Zion added.

" I also saw Melody last, and she told me he was a part of the Cluster's Vexus's new pet." Jenny answered. "Didn't you guys know that?"

"Melody said that." Misty questioned.

"Yeah and if that's true then it must be Vexus behind all of this. It's obvious." Jenny conguered. "But even if that's it, it still doesn't tell us where we're at." Jenny sighed.

"Or more importantly how in blazes are we going to get out of here." Zion added.

Suddenly a door below them opened, and 5 figures walked in. One who was in front of them all stopped in it's tracks, making the other 3 stop a few feet behind it. While one stayed guarding the door. They were not recognizable since they had black trenches with hoods on. The one in front looked to the side at Jenny, and walked closer to her.

"Jennifer Wakeman your summoned, by the king and queen themselves." A familiar voice said.

" Wait a minute, I know that voice." Jenny recognized it, but couldn't believe it to be.

Meanwhile the figure just chuckled in response and removed it's hoodie, making all tied up GASP. " Very good Jenny, Suprised." She said.

" MELODY!!!" All of them tied said in union.

"Hey Blondie, If this is some kind of joke you're playing on us, it ain't funny. Get us down from here!" Misty fumed.

"Oh but who said, I was joking. You underestimating the king and queen. You're all tied for a reason, and you'll each get it indivually when summoned." Melody answered.

"King and Queen? You can't be serious. What are you pulling at. Is Brad in on this? " Jenny questioned angry.

" I already explained who you were summoned by. Brad has nothing to do with this...YET." Melody said smiling. "But he will make a perfect one, when his time comes, and that will be verrry soon."

"Huh?" Jenny said shocked. "What are you going to do to him." Jenny said panicking.

"Oh Don't worry, I'll take good care of my Bradley cutie-pie" Melody said batting her eyelashes." More then you ever did" She said giving her a sinister look. She then turned around and talked to the tallest other figure behind her.

"Get here down from there, and take her to the royal throne room." She said as the other figure nodded and walked over to Jenny who was starting to yank and struggle free.

" Now Now Baby, Don't hurt yourself, I'll see if I can work something out with the queen." The figure said as it stroked Jenny's cheek, down to her shoulder.

Jenny's eyes doubled in size 'No' She thought. The figure's face from lips down was seen, and Jenny recognized his chin. "Don Prima! "

"Hush now dollface, Leave it to me, and I'll try to get you spared." He said looking up, his hood sliding a bit back, so that his eyes were now visible. He gave her a wink.

"Ugh" Jenny winced as he took her off her restraints. Jenny then tried to struggle, but surprisingly she couldn't even move.'He's way stronger then any normal guy I've imagined.'

Before she knew it she was getting moved out of the room. No matter how she tried, she couldn't move from Don's grip yelling out the names of her friends.

"Hey you twit, if you hurt Jenny I'll" Misty yelled at Melody.

"You'll what, Sorry but that's not much of a threat with all of you chained up like this... you'll be taken care of after Jenny's judgement. Tootleloo" Melody smiled, and walked out, along with the three other figures.

"JUDGEMENT!!!" All of them screamed.

"Oh No, If it is indeed my mom, who's behind this, then that's definitly not good." Vega said worried.

"Hey wait, my dad has to have a tracking signal on me. Once he sees I don't return home he'll definitely track me to here." Kenny said.

"Yeah but how long that will take, Jenny could be long dead be then." Zion said bluntly.

"HEY!! You're lucky I'm tied or seriously I would've given you some fist by now." Misty glared at him.

**-Meanwhile somewhere else in the supposed fortress-**

Jenny was being carried down a long hallway, that had many big doors, and entrances. Surprisingly it wasn't as dark, and evil looking as the room she was tied in. It actually looked like a futuristic metallic styled mansion, that in some areas dared to look *homey*. Jenny looked from side to side, despite she being forcefully taken to who knows where.

'Wow, wherever I am. This is some big place, Strange enough even though it looks in some places like a fortress or a powerful commanding scientific place. There are still things in some places, and entrances where it looks like this is actual home, and someone lives here.' Jenny thought as she passed a window and saw something that looked like a playground.

"What the" Jenny said aloud.

"Ok then, I'll inform them that she's ready in the meantime, lock her in that lab ward." Melody told Don, while she and the other three.

"Lab Ward, why did you then move me from the room I was last to then make me wait in another room. Does Vexus know I'm here or not? " Jenny said frowning.

"Of course she does, she's the one who sent us to get you in the first just need to wait here, outside the holding chamber. Since you will be the first to be judged, in the meantime you'll have to wait here in the analyzing lab warb." Don said while they entered one of doors, after placing his hand on an hand scanner.

Jenny blinked twice. 'I'm suprised he even knows what the word analyzing means, what happened to him. Did he suddenly take brain pills or something.' Jenny thought, as she was thrown on the floor. She looked around the room, it looked a bit like the nurse's office at her school mixed with some science research items, and machines and computers of all sorts. Also even a big glass mirror on the wall, which looked like those that only the people on the other side of the wall could see in, and the walls itself looked padded a bit. ' Well this definitely is a research analyzing lab alright at least it's brighter in here.' She thought. 'Though this does look alot scarier then mom's lab for some reason.'

"Hey what kind of a lab is this, it's more like a prison." She yelled at Don who was about to leave.

" Well, it is, but think of it more like a containment unit. Which reminds me, this room neutralizes your body functions of strength, energy, and even part of your nervous system and adrenaline. In other words, any attempts to get out of here are useless. So don't worry doll, leave it to me." Don said blowing a kiss.

Jenny winced in disgust "How do you even know all of this, you were always bad in anything science related."

"Which is why I wrote it in my quick-notes to remember." He said showing them in his pocket.

Jenny sighed 'Nope he hasn't changed totally like I thought.' She then looked up at hearing Don talk to someone. It was a nurse carrying a cup with some pills. Jenny quickly pushed away from them."I'm not about to drink anything you give me!" She shouted.

"Who says these are for you." The nurse replied as she walked over to the corner of the room.

Jenny then realized there was someone there on one of the beds, she hadn't yet looked at. As she walked over she realized who it was. "What's he doing here!" Jenny said wide-eyed looking at none other then the sh elast saw before coming here; Lon.

"He's currently unconscious due to his power-rage. He's still to young to go into that phase, and not only does he still doesn't know how to control it once it happens making it dangerous to go into that phase, but he tires easily soon after a rampage, affecting his health, which is the exact reason why they don't allow him to turn into what he did." The nurse said while disconnecting the IV's and other wires on him, and briefly stopped to glare at Don. While Don smiled nervously in response.

"He should be right back to normal in a matter of minutes now. Just a bit groggy, and said writing it on a paper, and giving it to Don. "

"I'll let the royals and Melody know." Don replied as the nurse walked out.

"He wait a minute who's side is he on." Jenny called out as Don closed the door. Leaving Jenny alone with Lon. 'Oh great now what, I'm totally confused. First this kid pops out of nowhere threatening me, then he comes and calls Melody a traitor, when she proves he works for Vexus. Now Melody is on Vexus's side too. They're both on the same side...sooo...were they just trying to confuse me in order to get me. Even though it was not good for him or even allowed to go into that phase he went into.' Jenny thought confused head into her hands. She suddenly got broke from her pondering by a light moan.

She looked over to where Lon was laying, and saw he was starting to stirr in his sleep, obvious waking up from unconciouness. She quickly headed back against the wall. "Listen you, I'm as confused as anyone here. So really I don't know who you are, but you better not come anywhere near me you bug."

Lon turned and slowly raised himself from the bed, stroking his eyes as he woke up, and looked over at Jenny. "So you're here too. Hmph big surprise I knew they'd eventually stuff you in this place." He said frowning.

"Don't pretend to be cocky, I know you're one of them, so stop acting like you weren't part of it." Jenny yelled at him.

Lon gave her a solemn look." Ok sure, I wanted to capture you, but not the same way or for the same lame reasons as Miss Blonde Bombshell. Thanks to you I nearly got killed."

"Thanks to me, you were part of it!" Jenny yelled.

"I told you I wasn't part of it, but if you don't want to trust me, then fine good luck getting out of here. I already tried other way times before, and there's no way out unless someone outside lets you." Lon said smirking.

"You mean you've been in here more then a few times. Are you that much out of control." Jenny questioned.

"Hey!! I'm in complete control, I wouldn't of turned like that unless someone nearly kills me, or seriously hits the last straw. FYI I like actually being in control, so why would I like to be out of it." Lon said getting down from the bed.

"Oh..so what do you expect me to take you for..a poor little rebel robot. Who's tired of being under Vexus's claws." Jenny said mocking."Besides what's the point if we're stuck in here. You're too sick to do anything, and this room takes away any last chance we get of getting out."

"I think you underestimate people too much, I mean let's take your precious Brad for example." Lon said walking slowly towards the door.

"WHY YOU!" Jenny was about to say when she heard someone arrive at the door. Her eyes doubling in size.

Lon smirked as the door opened and turned back to Jenny "VIOLA Told you, you should've trusted me."

"Who's that." Jenny said getting up, and looking towards the door, at the person who opened the door. But she got her question answered once she saw who it was. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!" Jenny yelled.

"Quiet it's not him, it's Tuff" Lon said quickly.

"You mean Vega's Tuff, Wow what happened to him, he looks like a exact robotic version of Tuck." Jenny said looking at him.

"He got an upgrade, but he still sounds the same as before." Lon said smiling and high-fiving him.

"Ok we have to let the others go." Jenny said about to run off to where her friends were.

"Hey wait are you nuts! You go there, you might just get trapped in that room again. We have to tell the queen." Lon said holding her back.

"The queen! You're the one who's nuts. She's the one who's brought me here in the first place." Jenny said pushing him away."I'm getting my friends."

"And just where do you think you're going Jennifer." A familiar voice said

The three of them looked back towards the voice to see two of the cloaked figures from earlier standing in the hallway.

"Watch it child, you don't want to hit a nerve, it might cost you one of your one." The other figure said laughing.

"Those voices I know them." Jenny said eyeing the figures suspiciously, when suddenly Lon cam out from behind them and pulled their hoods back.

"Ahh you little brat." The shorter one said.

"No way, You guys too. What's going on here! " Jenny said jaw dropping as she saw they were Britt and Tiff.

"Looks like this is going to be the ultimate payback." Tiff said laughing.

"With these powers you won't stand a chance." Britt added.

"Powers? What powers?" Jenny asked dumbfounded.

"Jenny scram get away from them.!" Lon said kicking Britt in the leg, then running off with Tuff.

"You little miscrit." Britt said charging after them, while Tiff stayed there smiling and laughing at Jenny.

"Go ahead I'll give you a head start." Tiff said, snickering.

"What's that supposed to mean." Jenny said backing away from her sensing something.

"Jenny" A voice came from behind her. When she looked back she didn't expect to see what she saw.

"Brad!" Jenny said shocked.

When all of a sudden he gave her a twisted smile, and raised his hand.

And all Jenny could remember was sharp hit on her cheek, that threw her on the floor, and watching Brad, and Tiff standing over her laughing, before her world went black.

--

_Author's Note: I know I must be killing all of you with ending the chapters soon lol But I find that this is the right place to stop it. And to think I was going to finish this chapter at first, at the place when the door opened Jenny screamed "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM" Lol but I thought I couldn't be that cruel, and make you guys wait at such a short length so I continued until this point. If you're downright confused on how Britt,Tiff,and Don became a part of the evil and such don't worry lol It will all be fully explained later on. This chapter is supposed to be in the same suspense Jenny is passing through so just as she's confused so are you lol ^^_

_Anyways Read N Review _


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's Note : Hey everyone again I'm sorry for the long time for no update, but I've had no access to the internet the past month so all my fics didn't get updated. Because of this though I decided to update as soon as I got access again, and here I am ^^ Also with MJ's death also slowed me down a bit. Yes I was also one of his billions of fans. So it was a shocker for me too. _

_Anyways I want to thank all of you who reviewed. Thanks so much for reading my story, it makes it so much more better to write once I know lots of people are going to read it afterwards ^^_

_**revan blackheart: Really I had no idea there was someone else hehe ^^ And to answer your ? you'll see in this chap **_

_**TDIfan1: I want to thank you for reviewing so far ^^ But to answer your last question, All I can say wait and see**_

_**2hott4u: Lol you make me laugh at your excitement, but really I'm glad you are. Lol Alright I'll quit apologizing and try not to put cliffies, BUT IT'S TEMPTING ME ALREADY ^^**_

_**Gogglehead: Ooo Good one but just read ahead and see ^^**_

_**flying werecats: Hmm That's weird I usually let it for anonymous people to review as well, it must of disabled itself. Thanks for pointing that out I'll make sure from now on it doesn't happen again**_

_**Grand Warlock: Thanks for your critique, and writing it in a way that's not flaming. Also for taking time to read my fic, regardless of it's errors. Like I said I'm fairly new at actually writing fics, so punc. is a thing I have to work on, and I don't have time for a BETA. Thanks for the praise though I'll try hard to improve on those bits you've informed me.**_

_**Lacostechick: Thanks for reviewing and liking my story so far.**_

**CHAPTER 12**

Jenny blinked slowly and opened her eyes to what seemed hazy but very colorful. In fact it was the room she was in was colorful indeed, it was had rich painted walls, furniture and decor a bright golden color, and huge windows with the longest red curtains she had ever seen. Yet still it had a futuristic feel to it. Kind of appearing like she was inside a prestious science center.

'Am I in NASA or something?' Jenny thought as her vision cleared up, and she looked around. She was sitting in a chair, helded down by arms brackets on the chair's handles. In front of her stood two robotic guards with long spears, apparently shielding her from moving. Ahead in front of them Jenny could see Melody kneeling down and speaking in a formal manner. Not paying attention to what she was saying she was more interested in who she was speaking to. She tried moving her head left to right to get a better view of what the guards were covering her by, when suddenly Melody pointed to her.

The guards moved out of in front of Jenny to behind her, revealing exactly who was Melody speaking to.

' VEXUS, AND SHELDON! ' Jenny thought wildly. She was about to scream it, but once she saw how they appeared she hushed herself.

Vexus as always with a royalty look on her face was sitted upon a golden throne, and right next to her sat Sheldon in a throne of his own, dressed in a silver spandex suit instead of his now usual silver windbreaker suit he wore nowadays. But now he was even wearing a cloak. There was another empty throne next to him, and it puzzled Jenny as to why it was there, until she snapped out of it, and realized what was happening in front of her.

"HEY WAIT WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" Jenny finally shouted.

"Silence!" Melody shouted in her not so goody voice, as she continued addressing Vexus. "As you can see for yourself your grace, she is completely powerless, on top of being a complete abomination."

'Abomination? What exactly is she pulling at?' Jenny thought.

"I've seen enough myself Melody. You Jennifer have really disgraced not only the robotic world, but this human world as well. I had high expectations for you too." Vexus said to Jenny wincing her eyes.

"What! Since when do you care for the human world, and how do you even know about what I did to it, not that I did though." Jenny said now angry.

"Hmph Denial as if that's something new to her. I'm sure both of your majesty, and your grace know that" Melody said raising her nose in her air, making Jenny blood boil.

"Denial isn't the half of it, you were a one that always believed evil doing against good, must go into judgement, especially when a victim is involved. Well now look around Jennifer this is only a portion of your victims." Vexus said waving her hands to the walls, as they all of a sudden slided up to glass complete walls. Revealing the supposed throne room, turned into a observatory court room. When behind the glass, sat tons of people in court benches arguing and pointing at Jenny.

Most of them she hardly recognized, but they were robots, or aliens of some sort for there wasn't a human in sight. Jenny started to feel uncomfortable under the pressure, and thought quickly of something to respond.

"Victims, let's talk about victims. Just what did you do to Brad, Misty, Zion, Vega and Ken.." Jenny got cut off by Melody.

"Oh your highness she's talking about her ex-friends back at home, she thinks you did something to them, to make them hate her."

Vexus frowned "So is that all you have to say, Blame your treachery on your own friends on someone else. Do you really think you could blame it so easily on your enemies for your mistakes." Vexus's reply made the crowd behind the walls shouting get louder.

Before Jenny could reply back, as to what is Vexus really scheming someone stopped her.

"Face it Jenny that's enough. Stop blaming everything on Vexus, and admit you betrayed your friends. I know you're full of pride, but swallow it up at least just this once." Sheldon said lowering his gaze.

Jenny had forgotten he was there, and now was shocked at what he said. 'How could he go against me like this, what did Vexus do to him.'

"Sheldon, Listen I now know you're the Silver Shell and I'm sorry for everything I might of said that hurt you before." Sheldon smiled a bit as Jenny was saying this.

"but why...Why are you listening to Vexus Sheldon...you know she's evil, she'll never change." With the end Jenny's sentence hit Sheldon last nerve.

"So I guess you're the only one that can change right. And everyone should get along with you like nothing ever happened." Sheldon said mocking while raising an eyebrow. Before Jenny could speak, he continued. "I for one have witnessed everything she's done. Regarding to me and her other friends, she has only backstabbed, and betrayed us all. The only reason she wants to forgive and repent is because Britt and Tiff kicked her out of their group. Not to mention get humiliated by Don Prima, when she herself agreed to go to an all frat boys party in the first place. So you have plenty of fault yourself. If those witches kicked you out of their group too, then it is true that she doesn't belong anywhere." Sheldon stated to the rest of the court.

"The accusations are the following: Treachery, Treason, Mutiny, and two separate counts of infidelity, all while being a unlisted immigrant human to the nation, how do you plea." A robotic voice said in a loudspeaker.

"What wait a minute, I'm not guilty for any of this, especially not infidelity. Besides how can I be an alien human..." Jenny said quickly.

"Jennifer Wakeman is found guilty by the royal court. Sentencing will be determined in the next session."

"Hey wait a minute, you can't do this. Don't I need to speak to my lawyer." Jenny said as she was dragged away by the guards behind her.

As she was getting pulled away she saw Melody give her a smirk, making Jenny wish she were still a robot to have a fit with her, and knock her head off. She was snapped out of her anger when something caught her eye. She saw a door open, and close and peeking behind the empty third throne was Lon with a worried look on his face.

Before Jenny could call out to him, the door closed and she was was gagged and blindfolded, and unknowingly carried to an unknown place.

**TremortonCenter City**

Brad tired of sulking in his room all day, not to mention hearing Tuck blab on nonsense, decided to walk around the main city. He would've drove, but he wanted to get the feel of the city the way he used to..so long ago.

"I've had it with this already, All this drama with Jenny, Melody won't stop pining for me, and yet...." Brad stopped walking and looked at a store glass display at his own reflection. "and yet why don't I just be a guy, and start dating her. I mean it makes sense. Perfect robot girl, who's crazy about me...won't complain no matter how I act...so why exactly am I not taking advantage." He frowned and banged his head against the glass. "Maybe because I've been a idiot all this time. I can't be two things at once. If I'm giving Jenny up then, that means I can't be a jock anymore. Not if I want to be a hotshot with a crew, and ladies. I can only be one now." He said as he looked at himself, in his usual good guy, jock outfit. As he thought of his current lifestyle, a guy pushed past him.

"Watch it pretty boy" The guy said. Brad stayed looking at him, as the guy walked off. Catching sight of the guy's ear piercings, and clothes.

"Yeah...if I want to be a hotshot again." Brad said softly, as his mind trailed of in memory.

**Carbunkle Residence**

"Hey Brad, you gonna stay moping there all day." Tuck said as he banged on Brad's door. "You promised to take me to...whwhoa" Tuck fell face flat as Brad's door opened. "Hey watch it Brad will ya" Tuck said rubbing his chin. "Now come on we're going to be late" Tuck said grabbing his hand, and rushing down the stairs.

As he got out the door he raced passed a waving figure, without noticing who it was. "Hey Brad was it just me or did that guy look alot like me." He said while running by another figure who shouted "SURRENDER DRAB YOU WORTHLESS HUMAN!"

"Hey wait a minute Brad did that voice sound familiar to you" Tuck said as he didn't stop running until he was knocked down by something.

"Typical I was wondering how long was it going to take for you to stop Tuck." A voice said

As Tuck opened his eyes, he saw 4 faces, that made him pounce back. "Ahhh it's you Lon..Oh my gosh, what did you do to my brother, you killed him..ki..ki..killed him, you monster." Tuck cried as he saw his _brother_ and quickly pounced on Lon to fight him.

"Tuck what are you talking about! That's not your brother." Lon yelled at him.

"He's mine" A voice said behind Tuck, as he spun around and saw another kid's face that startled him. "Hey weren't you the same guy from down there...you..you...look just like me...except red...wha...UUWAH...Where am I." Tuck said pointing at all of them.

SLAP

"Snap out of it Tuck, where's your brother at." Lon said annoyed.

"Why on Earth would I tell you of all people."

"Cause I'll give you Little Dipper back, 5 bucks, and backstage passes to the new Minky Momo concert."

"He likes to hang around center town." Tuck said quickly, obviously being too greedy to notice, or worry about the fact there were 2 robots that looked like him and his brother anymore. Last even asking why Killgore was with them.

As they started to walk though, Tuck while counting his money remembered one thing. "What was it that I bumped into." His question was answered when something licked him. Lon's pet wolf "Wolfie."

**Center City Tremorton**

"Alright Tuck where is he?" Lon said arms crossed looking at Tuck.

"No no He usually is here, Believe me I..." Tuck got interrupted by a voice.

"Hey there you're Brad's lil bro right." A voice said

Tuck turned around to see one of the guys that goes to Brad's school. He had orange hair, covering his eyes, and a single buck tooth. He remembered seeing him at Mezmers a while back with everyone else.

"Oh yeah Bucky right." Tuck said.

"Right, what are you doing around here, looking for your big bro." Bucky said smiling.

"Yea it just so happens. How about you?" Tuck asked

"I...uh.." Bucky said while looking back to a alley where a girl was fixing her hair, and licking her lips giggling.

"Oh..well...actually...look at that...I'm running late...Brad went over to the Club joint over there. Don't know if they'll let kiddies enter though...Anyways gotta go." Bucky said running down the alley.

"I was about to ask why you were even talking to him." Lon said mouth hung open a bit.

"Please gentlemen...I have a teenage brother, and if there's something they hate...is kids knowing what they're doing." Tuck said blowing his knuckles, as they headed to the club.

This particular club joint, Tuck hardly knew. His brother or anyone else he knew always were at Mezmers instead. But this club...was so guarded, that It seemed they only let college kids or adults inside. The doors were guarded by bellhoppers, who had tattoos on their arms, and looked like they had been in trouble at least once or twice in their lives with the law. To top off there was a sign near the door that read "No Robots, or Children allowed"

"Great now just how are we supposed to get in there." Tuck said as he looked at Drab, Tuff, and Killgore. He suddenly looked at Lon as he walked straight up to the guards.

"What is he doing, he's a goner." Tuck said biting his nails.

"Hey puny kids aren't allo.." The guards suddenly walked off as Lon's yellow eyes started to flash. Lon looked back at the others with a smirk, and signaled them to follow him inside.

"It's called hypnosis Tuck, you should look it up." Lon told him mocking.

"Hey wait a minute, if you knew how to do that all along, then why didn't you just hypnotize Jenny into believing you." Tuck asked.

"Because it only lasts for a couple of minutes, and there's no use on using hypnosis on her, on what I want her to do, she wouldn't even comprehend." Lon answered, as he pointed to something. "That's him"

Tuck looked to where he was pointing, and quickly shook his head. "No way, my brother would nev...wha" Tuck stopped as he realized it was Brad.

No longer in his white, and black outfit, he now was wearing a black leather jacket, with a backwords hat on, a pierced ear, and some red jeans, along with combat boots. He was shuffling some cards while drinking out of a shot glass.

"Oh no, I'm sure that must be ginger ale...but what is he.." Tuck got cut off by Lon.

"It's called gambling, if I'm not mistaken it's either poker, or blackjack." Lon said bluntly, as they watched some bargirls, join alongside Brad, and some other troubled teens. Tuck quickly ran to him.

"Brad, what are you doing here, doing this. What if Mom, and Dad finds out, or worse if Jenny finds out." Tuck said grabbing Brad's sleeve.

"Like if I have to care what either of them say." Brad said pushing up his black shades.

"No, listen, I found Lon, who stole my Little Dipper back then, he now says he saw Jenny get carried away by Melody, Don Prima, Britt, and Tiff, even though her sentence in the royal court of Sheldon and Vexus, who's also QT2 by the way. Now she can be in terrible danger." Tuck let out all in a babbled rush.

Brad just raised an eyebrow. "You mean to tell me that, one of your weird friends, saw Sheldon and Vexus as king, and queen happily ruling out Jenny, then getting Melody work with the Krusts, and Mr. Perfect to throw her out to who knows where. And yet you're telling me instead of Misty, and the others who would care if this was even true. Along with the other stories on how Clouds are made out of marshmallows, there's a real man, and rabbit on the moon, and that your science teacher is from another planet." Brad said as the group of teens around him spilt out laughing.

"But there is a man on the moon, and a rabbit. Also my teacher is from another planet, we're still trying to figure out which one." Tuck said quickly as the group around the table howled with more laughter.

"Uh-huh sure Tucker, just go home." Brad said putting back his shades.

"Listen you lousy human, All your friends Misty, Kenny, Vega, and Zion are held hostage in a secret chamber, and to answer your next question. The royal palace isn't even established if you don't listen to us, doom will come to this planet." Lon said, ordering Drab to pull Brad back.

"Hey...what is this?" Brad asked more shocked then really asking, as he looked at Drab.

"Let's just settle it on this, back on the now Vega-Prime there are robot versions of yourselves as friends to Vega. This was done unintentionally. So let's just say years passing from that day, Tuff got upgraded to look more human except his obvious, bolts and red skin coloring, not to mention deep robotic voice." Lon told him. "Now will you believe us."

"Actually, this just makes me want you all to... GET OUTTA HERE!" Brad yelled as the bellhoppers, had come back and threw them all out.

As they were thrown out, Tuck rubbed his backside." Well, so much for convincing him."

"Tuck you give up too soon, this just means I'll have to take more persuasive action." Lon said smiling. "He's definitely going to believe me as soon as I make this call."

--

_Author's Note: Ok I thought long and hard, and I really didn't want this chapter to end at this point, but I thought it'd be best, so the next chapter could be more revealing in nature, and not make this chapter so tirelessly long. And to think I thought 3 times to end this chapter much sooner like at the points where Brad was thinking, or when Tuck first encountered Lon in this chapter. You can probably tell since how each situation ended with like a chapter end sentence, but each time I decided "No I must make it a bit longer." Until now that I really ended the chapter ^^_

_Anyways I'm sad to admit that even though this story isn't close to reaching it's end yet, it's getting there. It's always sad for an author to get to the end of their story, but it's a a long way yet, so I'm not going to get wrapped up in that yet._

_Whew so anyways yes a turn of events, I know some of you might be confused as to why Brad was suddenly slapping Jenny in the royal palace, to then suddenly moping at home. I assure you the confusement will be resolved in the proceeding chapters. If you found Sheldon OOC that's because he's had it with the mess, and moved on, but you can tell still a bit, that he retains his goodness, but Jenny angered him out of it._

_Anyways I promise this slight confusment of this chapter will be explained later. As for now_

_Read N Review_


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's Note: Hmmm none has reviewed yet for the latest chapter. Strange not that I'm bragging. But I remember lots of people waiting then when I release the new one there was a Ghost town lol No worries I know everyone's busy around this time. Plus I don't do this only for reviews, though the reviews I do get are much loved. ^^ This is going to be a very short A/N then lol_

_**As for Sheldon or Vexus fans please continue reading it's not over for them. Trust me ;)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own MLAATR or any of it's character's they're all property of ROB REZENNTI. I'm just a fan.**_

--

**-Somewhere in a chamber-**

"Lmp me gph" Jenny muffled, struggling to get free. Finally someone took off her blindfold, but not her gag. There she was face-to-face with someone she least expected.

'Brad!' She thought. "She quickly tried to explain him about Misty, and the others, on how sorry she was, when she stopped as she saw him take out a stab knife from behind him.

"No waiph.!" Her eyes doubled in size, as she saw him smirk.. "Braph I low you!" She yelled looking at him shocked as he moved the knife closer to her. "Waph abow the othfers!" She yelled as her eyes were briming with tears. No longer caring if she has the ability to cry or not, she just wanted her Brad, her friend, the one she has come to know and recently she figured now love.

She struggled, as he slowly put the knife pointing and running down her chest. With the tip of the blade, he pulled down the top of the dress. Revealing her corset, and other intimate materials. Jenny was bright red, she wasn't ready for this kind of intimacy, and less this way. She regretted now going to the dance, wearing this dress she now hated.

She had her eyes closed during this was happening, but she dared to open them again to see Brad's face. He had he same smirk unchanged, moving the knife across the corset, to her dress sleeve. Suddenly he slashed the knife cutting the sleeve. Jenny flinched as she got cut in the process.

'What's going on, why is Brad acting like this. Even after he saved me from Do.."Jenny got lost in thought, as she thought about the past frat party. She remembered Brad's face the day afterwards. When she accused him instead of Brad. She then thought of something, that she could do since she couldn't talk. She leaned forward towards him, her face up at him, as she put her face close to his.

Brad widened his eyes, but still had a gloomy look in his eyes, as he suddenly directed the knife to her legs, and dragging the blade to her mid-thigh.

Jenny flinched at his sudden movement, finally crying. 'He won't even let me kiss him!' She thought as she finally gave up hope and, leaned more towards him to kiss him despite what happens afterwards. 'I have to show him how sorry I am somehow'

Suddenly she heard a noise, and saw Brad away from her leaning against a wall, as if he quickly jumped back avoiding her gesture. 'Huh'

"You IDIOT! You should've let her kiss him, to make her suffer." A voice that sounded familiar shouted out.

"Hey I don't care if it's really me doing it, I can't just kiss a girl." Another voice said.

Jenny recognized the voices, and started shouted incoherent shouts until a door slided open, and two figures appeared.

"Impressive eh Jennifer, not only the room I mean. This is the ultimate lifestyle." Britt stood out, looking extremely different, she wore a red leotard, black leggings, and red thigh high boots. Her whole hair was braided in a way that looked like dreadlocks.

Next to her was Tiff, wearing a black catsuit. Her hair was style in a way that her barrettes looked like the Statue of Liberty. She also had a metal clasp on her arm, which she opened, and pressed a button. Once she did "the Brad" that was against the wall swiveled and vanished like when a t.v. screen losses it's signal.

'Huh' Jenny looked at the place where the supposed Brad just was.

"How you like it, it's got to feel preeeettty baaaddd when you're the normal one in-between gifted people." Tiff said mocking.

"This is only a demo of the new us, We're not just the wealthy Crust cousins now. No we're the powerful ones, who now people like you, can only stand a inch next to in comparison." Britt said looking at her nails.

"Your next question will be how? To answer that, it's simple. With the new government going to rule, it's most qualified, and eligible candidates of the royal court. Are chosen to be part of the "gifted" army. Thanks to the ingenious invention it's made possible for even a qualified ordinary human to pass. Of course though, what qualified means, is that it doesn't work with everyone. Britt and Tiff here are mere examples on what the machine is capable of." Another figure appeared in the door, revealed to be no other then Melody.

"It's simply a work of art, Britt here is now gifted, with the power of versatility, combat stealth, and her own precious power of mutanic hair. Being able to grow to great lengths, and become a weapon. Meanwhile Tiff is now thanks to the machine, a shape shifter. Not only can she shape-shift, but she also able to create multiples of herself. So she literally can be at many places at once. This explains you precious Brad here. He was simply a multiple of Tiff, shifted into Brad's form. How do you like it?" She said smiling, taking off Jenny's gag.

"I think you're all insane! Who made all this? Vexus, did she make it? Or did she make Sheldon make it? Most of all, why bring the Crust of all people. Vexus hates humans!" Jenny shouted.

Melody scratched her skin. "Well yes she does hate humans, but this...is...oh how should I put it. Made exclusively for your punishment, and Jenny I couldn't think of better people, then these precious three.

"Three?"

"Yes Don was used as well, he now as super strength of the mighty Achilles. And immorality, what can I say the human loves fame." Melody said simply shrugging.

"You used Don Prima, I thought you guys were smarter then to choose him of all people." Jenny said frowning. "Wait then where Brad is?"

"Ahh my poor innocent Brad, is definitely not going to be here when you're still alive. Once you're taken care of though, he'll succumb to my charm, and become my one, and only." Melody said sighing lifting into her fantasy daydream.

"You wouldn't dare, he'll never love you Melody, and you know it. Especially once he finds out what you're doing with my friends." Jenny bickered.

"Oh don't worry Jenny dear, for you'll be the only one to know this happened. Everyone else will go with it easily, or else face the consequences. As for your friends let's just say they went missing." Melody said smiling.

"Why them, what did they ever do to you?" Jenny said clenching her fists.

"Let's just say this, they'd get in the way of the new kingdom, with their attitudes. As far as judgment goes, any with powers that doesn't obey the new law, will be put to judgment as well." Melody said unchalent.

"You mean you'd punish them just because they stood up for me, or for their own right." Jenny yelled.

"It makes sense doesn't it. A person in your government is arrested if they break a law. Well the same applies here." Melody replied as she gagged Jenny again. "Leave her here we'll have fun with her later. At least Don told me, he wanted to." Melody said giggling, as she and the Krusts left the room.

"YOU BON'T GETH ABAY WIBH BIS!" Jenny yelled, as she was left in darkness.

**-Tremorton Center City-**

Tuck sat on a city bench, head between his legs. "Oh I should've known, there were too many signs. Now my poor brother of all people. Why couldn't it be me!" Tuck wailed in his usual tone of exaggerated crying." Now look at me, I'm here in the city, with a wolf, 3 robots, and a guy who doesn't even know what he's DOING!" Tuck yelled as he looked at Lon next to him, who was pushing some buttons on a communicator.

"Hey I'm busy thinking something up here. Why don't you try doing it, and see how far you get." Lon told him giving him a glare.

"Oh yeah, and just what exactly are you doing?" Tuck talked back giving him a glare as well.

Lon gave a slight growl, as they stared at each other. When a beeping noise from the communicator, distracted them. Lon quickly turned and continued pushing more buttons. "Aha viola It's finished, Come on guys let's go." Lon said putting the communicator away, and sprinting down the street. While Killgore, Tuff, and Wolfie followed.

"Wait a minute, what are you guuyys." Tuck was quieted, as Drab picked him up and followed suit.

**-Later on-**

Brad came out of the outside bathrooms the club had. With an arm around his torso, having a very bad stomachache, and headache due to drinking to much, after not having doing so for so long. Despite having brought back up some in the bathroom already, he still felt horrible. He leaned against the club wall, to just feel the outside wind, instead of the cramp airtight space inside the club. He was brought out of his daze, by the bell hopper by the club entrance.

"Yo dude, got a light?" He asked holding a thin object in his hands.

Brad took out a worn chrome lighter, that he had previously years back. Flicking the cover and lighting it for him.

"So you don't look like a fresh face, it seems like you have been down this road for a while." The guy said as he took deep breaths.

"You can say that, this was my road, years back. I stopped for a while, but I figured that I would rather be back here again." Brad replied lowering his gaze.

"Hmm I see. Looks like you went a bit to fast on your comeback day though, you may be a fast one in there, but it's the after that gets to you." The man answered as he leaned against the wall as well. "It's always a long one, when people come back home. Especially when you come back with that urge of either wasted years, or wanting to be the man you used to be, the way it used to be." He continued. "It's a tough one dude I tell you that, here take one to that." He said handing him the thin paper. "That's quality stuff in that."

Brad looked at it in his hands. The smell itself was making him choke in his throat, and slightly wheeze thought twice about taking it, still having his reformed self in him. As he reached for it, a hand grabbed his shoulder and as he looked back, all he saw was a haze of green, before he was knocked unconscious.

- **Somewhere in a deserted part of Tremortown-**

Brad slowly opened his eye that is if it made a difference. He was somehow in a place that was completly dark, with no lights anywhere. His stomach pains had gone, but now he not only had a headache, but a sharp pain on the side of his face. As he wobbly tried to get up, and move something pulled on his leg. "What the?"

Suddenly the lights turned on, nearly blinding him. As he slowly looked around, the room he was in was actually very vacant. It look like no one had been here in ages. There were some cobwebs; the cement walls weren't even painted. Lastly the floors were a dirty basement type floor. As he looked behind him, he saw his leg was chained.

"Hey look if I'm in some sort of prison. Then I'm not saying a thing, I have my rights." Brad yelled, as a door opened, behind it was the least person he thought it'd be.

"Tammy?" Brad said shocked.

"Hi Bradley, long time no see." She said sweetly, as she stepped inside the room.

"Hey Tammy listen I like you and all, but this is a bit extreme." Brad said returning to his usual nervous voice.

"Who says she brought you here." Another voice said as more figures into the room. Revealing to be Lon followed by, Tuck who quickly ran to him hugging.

Brad pushed him aside. "What's going on here, what are you two up to. Where the heck am I."

"Not to worry Brad. Tammy recently got a run-down apartment building just outside of Tremorton. So we brought you here." Tuck quickly said.

"Really Tammy on earth, so what else is new, she and Bucky hooked up." Brad said sarcastically.

"Actually we've been going out for 2 months already, since she reformed. I told her if Misty wanted she could get a room here." Bucky pipped in, as Tammy ran to hug him, as they both walked out the room.

"This just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Brad said shocked." Listen I thought I told you Tuck to stop bugging me, let me out of here!" He yelled.

"You're not going anywhere Brad old pal, not until you listen to us." A dark green figure walked into the room. Brad remembering faintly this was who knocked him out, he quickly glared at him, about to argue until the green haze around the silhouette faded, and revealed a oddly familiar man.

"Lad it's me Jeremy." He said slowly, lowering his gaze.

"Don't come like you know me, there's only one Jeremy I know, and there's no wa..wa..way.." Brad trailed off, as he recognized the accent. 'There's only one person who calls me lad and old pal' Brad thought.

"There's no way you could b..be ZION." Brad said shocked.

--

_Author's Note: Ok you guys, I hope you understand a bit what's happening so far, especially the previous mess with supposably Brad slapping Jenny. If not please tell me and I'll fix it. I'm also trying harder to make this fic easier to read. You maybe noticed the difference compared to other chapters._ _This is probably the most mature chapter I've written so far. I hardly ever include drinking, or drugs in my stories. I don't like including them, so that's the reason it was never fully addressed as it in the story. This will probably be the only story I'll write with it in it. And I'll warn you guys, if there ever is any more of it in my other stories. I'll say this, there won't be more then a chapter dealing with it, and in no way will it deal with regular addiction of the main characters. For I'm one of the people that are against drugs altogether. Of course that doesn't mean I judge, and have a hatred for people that do it. _

_I'm actually glad with this chapter in the fact that I actually had time to update it quick. I didn't you poor guys waiting._

_Anyways _

_Read N Review_


End file.
